Gohan's Power
by DBZfan 117
Summary: An alternate story of Gohan's path to grasping his power in a whole new way. This will be a Gohan X Videl and part of series. I am planning on making it a Radditz X Bulma too. Changed rating due to changes in a chapter. This story will end after the Frieza saga
1. Chapter 1 A Hero's destiny

Author's Note: Hey all whats up? Hope Ya'll enjoy this story I know ive alway's wanted to do one but was always lazy and didn't lol. Well like ive said in the previews im not good at grammer so if you see some let me know so in future story's I will know what not to do. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I see this story as a learning process so hopefully it will turn out good :D. Well anyhoo on with the story. *Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball z I get no money for this story all rights go to the person who owns this tv show*

Chapter 1 A Hero's Destiny

High in the mountain top lives a man and women. However, these are not just any people.

This is the son family. The man is named Son Goku, who is an extrodinary fighter who since his childhood has fought to save the innocent.

However, like his wife he has a mysterious past. As a child Goku hit his head and lost all memories from before, his Grandfather Gohan found and raised him.

As Goku was raised by Grandpa Gohan, Goku learned to be a gentle person and to cherish life.

However one night during a full moon a gigantic ape destroyed Gohan's house and killed Gohan.

Goku who had no knowledge of what happened lived on his own guarding the four star dragonball that his grandfather left him.

Soon a blue haired teen named Bulma found him and with her had many adventures. This however, we already know.

Goku's wife Chichi on the other hand has a different story.

The night Gohan discovered Goku a giant was walking around his kingdom hunting to feed his small village. This giant's name is Ox.

"Man it sure is quiet tonight." said Ox.

"Maybe I should just turn around and go home and try again in the morning we have enough food for tonight." wondered Ox

However, as the Ox king is leaving a small metallic pod crashed into a near mountain.

"What the heck was that!" said Ox

As Ox was heading to the crash site he readied his giant axe preparing for the unknown.

Finally Ox made it to the metallic pod. As he approached the pod a loud hiss was heard from it.

Ox quickly ran behind a rock for cover. However what Ox heard confused him it was a small crying baby.

"Huh how did you get in there?" said Ox.

When Ox reached in to pick up the small baby however a recording started to play.

"Princess Chi Chi as you grow your mission will be to help Kakkarot destroy this planet we have learned called it for our lord Frieza. Once you are done a group of sayians will arrive and pick you and Kakkarot up."

"However because of your royalty you will be in charge of Kakkarot good luck my princess." said the recording.

What in the heck is a sayian Ox said.

However, before he could continue on with this thought the small baby began to cry.

"Oh don't worry little one we will go to my village you will be safe there until this Kakkarot guy comes to get you." said Ox

This seemed to quiet the little babydown a bit.

"_Hmm I wonder what I should do about this man named Kakkarot?"_ Thought Ox.

_"If what the recording said is true then that means I could be handing him the key to help him destroy the planet._" thought Ox.

"Well no matter, I will hide you away from this man and raise you to be a good person." said Ox with determination.

With that Ox took Chi chi to the village and raised her to be a fine young woman. Over the year's Ox became known as the Ox King for his leadership over the his village and his adopted daughter became known as a princess.

However, ever since that message he heard the night he found chichi the Ox king became adamant about what guys came near chichi in fear that they may be Kakkarot.

However, over the years no one by that name ever came so the Ox King decided that whoever this guy was he wasn't going to come and get her.

Little did the Ox King know however a young boy and blue haired teen were visiting his kingdom in hopes for the dragonball he possessed.

"Hmm it says the dragonball is up in that castle." said Bulma.

"Oh wow that is the biggest house ive ever seen!" said goku.

"I know I wonder if a prince lives there?" said Bulma who had hearts in her eyes thinking about it.

As the pair went to the castle Ox king was talking to his daughter.

"Chichi even though I told you that you could spar with the royal trainer I did not say that you could nearly kill the man." said Ox king

Chichi had always had a fighter's heart she always liked to fight but, she also loved to read thus the forty eight rooms full of books.

"I'm sorry dad but it's not my fault that I'm stronger then him." said chichi

With a loud sigh the Ox king smiled at his young daughter.

Suddenly a man entered the room.

"Sir, there seems to be two people who wish to speak with you." said the man.

_"Hmm I wonder who it could be?"_ wondered Ox king.

"Alright let them in with." said Ox King

The man then left to get the two guests.

"Chichi how about you go and read some of your books?" said Ox King.

"Okay daddy maybe when you get done with that we can go to the market?" asked chichi.

Ox king laughed at his daughter and told her after he was done with their guests that they would.

As chichi left the two guests arrived and stood in awe at the size of the Ox King.

"Oh wow this guy is gigantic!" exclaimed goku.

"Goku that is very rude to say something like that!"said bulma in a scolding tone

The Ox King however was amused with Goku and waved it off.

"It's alright I have been told that by many people, now then as you may or may not know I am the Ox King of Fire Mountain." Ox King stated

"Hello your majesty my name is Bulma and this is my friend Goku." said Bulma

The Ox king eye's widen at the name Goku.

"Is that so? "Tell me Goku do you know anyone by the name of Gohan?" questioned the Ox king.

"I sure do he is my grandpa but he died not too long ago." said Goku

Ox king heard this and became sad.

"I see, I hate to hear that Gohan was the man who taught me how to fight" said Ox king.

"Oh wow really!" said goku who was excited

"I have never seen you before." said Goku

"Yes your grandfather taught me a long time ago he helped me become the man I am today." said the Ox King with pride

"I hate to interrupt this but have you ever heard of the word dragon ball?" asked Bulma

"Hmm, yes I have Gohan had entrusted it to me for safe keeping so that no one with an evil heart could use it for evil." said Ox King

"Well you see sir me and goku are out looking for them and my dragon radar tells me that you have one here." said Bulma

"Hmm what is your reasoning for you wanting the Dragon Ball?" asked Ox King.

Bulma who was embarresed couldn't say why she wanted it however, a man came barging in.

"Sire princess chichi has been kidnapped!" yelled the man.

"SHE HAS BEEN WHAT!" what exclaimed the ox king.

The Ox king rose and with a stomp shook the very earth.

"Calm down my lord we are looking for her this very moment." said the messenger

Ox king who finally calmed down had a sad look on his face.

"My poor Chi Chi, Goku I know gohan has trained you in the way of the martial arts could you please find her? pleaded the Ox King.

"I sure will don't worry I will get her back safe and sound" said goku.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" shouted Goku

Soon a yellow cloud could be seen flying down. "Hmm I see you have also met master Roshi." stated Ox King

"Wow you know a lot of people!" said Goku.

The Ox King smiled "Yes I have however, we can talk about that later please and go find Chi Chi!" pleaded Ox King.

"Right, don't worry sir I will bring her back safe and sound." Said Goku with determination

_"I have a bad feeling about this, what if it's that man named Kakkarot who kidnapped her?"_ wondered a worried Ox King.

Elsewhere a long black haired man with a hovering cat like thing were driving to a forest with an unconscious girl.

"Hmm with her we can bargin for the dragonball so I can gain power and become the number one bandit in the world." said the man.

The cat hovered over to the man.

"But Yamcha I thought you were going to wish to not be afraid of girls?"

Yamcha blushed "I know but know I want to be strong so I can beat that kid goku!" said yamcha.

As he was saying this Goku was flying around trying to find chichi.

"Ahhh Yamcha it's him it's Goku!" exclaimed the cat thing.

"What? dang it I thought I would be able to get away and get the dragonballs before I had to fight him no matter just leave the girl will just snatch the dragonballs later when they have them." Said Yamcha

With that yamcha and the cat ran into the woods. Meanwhile Goku had just flown over to where they were.

_"Huh? that's funny I could of sworn that I heard voices."_ thought Goku

At that moment they young girl began to stir.

"Huh? what happed?" said a dazed chichi.

"Hi my name is Goku I was sent by your father to come and get you." said goku in a kind way.

Chichi who was blushing said "Oh ok thank you Goku."

Then she got on the cloud and with that they flew back to the kingdom.

The rest of the story we all know eventually Goku fought in the world martial arts tournament and defeated the evil king piccolo and married Chi Chi who had also entered had been beaten by goku in the semifinals.

Now we are at the cabin where the now adult goku and chichi were about to be parents.

"Come on Chi Chi your almost there." said the nurse

With a scream chichi pushed and gave birth to a baby boy.

"Oh wow he is beautiful." said chichi.

Goku who had a smile on his face agreed.

The Ox King who was sitting in the nearby chair looked on with pride as he stared at his growing family. However the Ox King was starting to worry that something bad soon would come.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"_Hmm I wonder who that could be?"_ thought Goku.

Slowly Goku went to the door and opened it.

"Oh Baba it's you!"said Goku.

"Well hello Goku I see you are a father now." Said a smiling Baba

"Yep were still thinking of a name for him though." said goku.

"Goku I think I know what we should call him." said a tired chichi.

"Oh yeah? what do you have in mind?" asked goku.

"How about we call him Gohan?"asked Chi Chi.

Goku was excited at this.

"Oh yeah that would be awesome! i'm sure grandpa would love it to!" said goku.

"I'm sure he would goku." said Ox king who was smiling thinking about his teacher.

"Goku how about I read your son's future? asked Baba.

"Sure I think it will be cool!" said Goku who was always excited about things.

Baba started to concentrate on her crystal ball.

"Hmm I see." said Baba as images flashed before her crystal ball.

Suddenly a bright flash shone bright through her ball.

"Oh my!" gasped baba she was in awe with what she saw in her crystal ball.

"Baba whats wrong what did you see?" asked a worried Ox King.

Baba who was pale could only say one thing.

"Goku, Chichi your son is destined to do great things but will have a lot of responsibilities down the road." and with that she quickly left the house.

"_Oh man I wonder what she saw_? goku wondered.

Author Notes:

After a few people have asked I have went back to start re-edit the first two chapter's I hope it is easier to read now and thank you all for reading please review to let me know if you like or you see a problem that I need to fix thanks you guys and gals rock!


	2. Chapter 2 A Mysterious Man Appears

Author's Note:

Man it is exciting writing stories on here I also have my first follower to so thank you Blood Red Candy for following me I have followed you and I Hope we can both help each other out in the future. Now then I am going to be saying this so I won't get in trouble I DO NOT OWN dragonball z cause if I did gohan would not be lame in the buu saga.

Chapter 2 A Mysterious Man Appears

It has been over 7 years since baba read gohan's future.

After chichi and goku heard Baba tell them about gohan's future they decided that gohan would begin studying and training for the future.

We now go to gohan who is currently running through the woods.

"Alright, I got all the firewood for tonight's party." said the young gohan.

Tonight was going to be the reunion of Goku's old friends and the first time gohan would meet them.

"Alright then, let's head home!" said gohan as his ki burst to life causing him to be able to fly over to his house.

Gohan has been trained in the art of ki manipulation since he was 5 years old his father Goku wanted Gohan to be ready for anything and one of many ways he did this was to teach him how to fly.

However, Goku's version of training was to drop him in shark infested waters and the only way gohan would get out was if he flew out.

Needless to say goku got his faced kicked in by chichi when she heard about this and did not give goku any food that night.

Goku who was acting like a little child had to go out and eat that night. However, that is a story for another time.

Elsewhere, we see an all too familiar metallic sphere.

The sphere soars through the sky and crashes out in the middle of a desert kicking up sand and with a hiss the sphere opened up.

Inside the ship was man with long spiky hair with a green scouter on his face.

"Hmm so this is the planet my little brother and princess Chi Chi was supposed to destroy." said the man

The man slowly lifted up into the air looking as the machine on his face was detecting the strongest fighters.

"Well at least there alive I can see Kakarots and princess Chi Chi's energy in that direction."_ "I wonder what made them not follow orders?"_ questioned the man.

"Hey you there!" shouted a green man.

"Yes what is it?" asked the tall spiky haired man.

"What are you doing here and why did you come from that metal pod? asked the green man.

"Hmm I guess it doesn't matter if I told you my name." said the spiky haired man.

"My name is Radditz and I am sayian from the former planet Vegeta."

The green man's eyes widened at this in shock.

"Now then tell my your name namekian." said the spiky haired man

The green man was confused at first but put it aside for later.

"My name is Piccolo and my destiny is to rule this planet."stated Piccolo

Radditz chuckled at this

"Is that so well I hate to break it to you but I am completely out of your league." laughed Radditz

Piccolo growled at this and powered up his ki.

"My my your power level is a little higher then I thought but now it is time to show you true power." said Radditz with a smirk

With that Radditz began to power up.

As Radditz powered up a rush of energy flew throughout the land causing mountians to crumble and tree's to be blown away.

Piccolo could only stare in astonishment at the power the sayian was radiating. Radditz who smirked at the namekian powered down.

"However, my green friend I am not here to fight I am here to find my little brother Kakkarot and Princess Chichi." said Radditz

Piccolo who recognized the name Chi Chi made his eyes grow but he was confused by the name kakkarot.

"I know of the woman named Chi Chi however, I do not know this kakkarot of whom you speak of." said Piccolo.

"Hmm is that so do you know where I can find her then?" asked Radditz.

"Now piccolo is the type of person who knows when he is outmatched so he decided to play along for now.

"Yes I do, she is married to the man named Goku who is the champion of earth in regards to the martial arts." said Piccolo.

Radditz eyes bulged at the news he hadn't expected Chi Chi to start a family on this planet.

"Well then, that seems to hampen our plans a bit, but no matter I will find them and try to figure it out as I get there." said Radditz

Next thing piccolo knew Radditz had clicked his scouter.

"Yes I have found princess Chi Chi however it seems she has found a husband on this planet." Radditz said into his scouter

"What is that?" said the voice over the scouter.

"Yes it seems that she is married to a man named goku apparently he is the strongest fighter on this planet." said Radditz.

"I see if this is the case then i'm coming down and we will both find Chi Chi and this Goku. said the voice"

"Yes sir." said radditz and with that he turned off his scouter.

Piccolo who stood by and watch this was growing more curious about this man named Radditz.

"Hey could you answer a few of my questions?" Piccolo asked.

Radditz looked over at the Namek and shook his head.

"Sure I don't mind, my comrade won't be down here for a few hours go ahead and ask away" said Radditz.

"Well first off I want to know are you here to destroy this planet?" asked piccolo fearing the answer.

"If we were still under the leadership of Frieza then yes however, due to our prince and someone else we have been working undercover to defeat him and free our race of people so no we will not destroy your planet." said Radditz.

Piccolo released his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Ok then my next question is you called me a namekian I want to know what that is said piccolo."

Radditz who raised his eyebrows at this answered.

"Well that is what race you are, you are from a green planet called Namek said radditz.

Piccolo's eyes widen at this he always assumed Kami wasn't from this planet but never did he think he was from outer space.

"Hmm well if you don't mind piccolo im going to go take a nap it should be about three of your earth hours before my teammate arrives." said a tired Radditz

Piccolo could only nod his head as he processed all that he heard.

Meanwhile back at a small house a family is getting prepared to fix food for the reunion.

"Man I can't believe it's been seven years since we last saw them." said Goku.

"I know." said chichi "The last time we saw them was when they came to see Gohan when he was born."

Chichi closed her eyes and smiled at the memory. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hmm that must Grandpa." said Gohan as he smiled and went to open the door.

As he opened the door you can see the now older Ox King who passed on his title of King to one of his trusted advisors.

"Hello Gohan are you excited to meet your mother and father's friends?" asked the Ox King.

"I sure am I hope that they are strong fighters it would be cool to spar with the same people my mom and dad sparred with when they were younger!" said a happy gohan.

Ox king smiled at his young grandson.

"Hey Gohan why don't you go and see if your mother needs you? asked Ox king.

"Hmm sure I'll talk to you later" said a cheerful gohan.

_"I think it's time I told Goku and chichi about this man named kakarrot I feel like something is going to happen soon and I want them to be ready. Thought Ox King_

With that the Ox king went to find Goku and Chi Chi to let them know about the mysterious man named Kakkarot.

Meanwhile a couple hundred miles away we see a yellow plane flying overhead.

"Oh man how in the world can they live out here in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Bulma.

"I don't know, but you know how Goku feels about the forest." said Krillen goku's closest friend.

"Sure but couldn't they at least live an area where it will be easy to land this thing and roshi if you touch me one more time I will drop you off in the air!" shouted an agitated Bulma.

Master roshi nervously laughed "I'm sorry Bulma but you know my elderly hands need some quality time with the ladies" Master Roshi said.

Suddenly he was hit in the head and knocked out.

"Oh man he really needs to learn." stated krillin as he buckled roshi onto the seat.

"Hmm I wonder how much stronger he's gotten?" said yamcha as he walked up to the pilot seats.

"I don't know but I remember them saying that they were going to start training gohan whenever he got older so he should be about seven right now" said krillen.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about little Gohan man I remember seeing him when he was still a little baby!" Bulma said with a smile.

"Hey there's the house!" said yamcha soon they could see the small little house in the opening of a forest.

"Hmm I think I hear something" Gohan said and with that he left to go and see who it was.

"Chichi Goku I need to tell you two something that I think is important" said the Ox king suddenly.

"Hmm what is it dad? said chichi who looked with a curious face.

With a heavy sigh the Ox king said "It's about when I found you chichi."

Chichi looked surprised at this she had always wanted to know how her dad found him and where but he was always mysterious about it.

"Well you see chichi one night I was walking in the forest looking for food to feed the village, when suddenly I heard a loud noise and saw a metal sphere hit the ground."

"When I went to investigate the door opened up and inside was a small baby girl which was you." said Ox king.

Chichi gasped at this she had always thought that her real parents had dropped her off at the Ox kings house never had she expected that.

"However, there is something else." Ox King continued

Chi Chi who had been thinking looked at her father with a questioning look.

"In the pod a recording began to play it was telling you that you were princess Chi Chi from a planet called Vegeta." said Ox King.

Chichi felt like she could faint but knew that there was something else that he needed to say.

"Dad I know there is something else what is it?" stated Chi Chi

Ox king who looked sad told her that her job was to find a man name kakkarot and together they were supposed to destroy the planet earth.

Chichi and Goku both gasped at this.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" said Chi Chi

"I wanted to so many times but I could never tell you and lately I have had a feeling that this man was going to come and find you and take you away and I wanted you to know beforehand so you coul be ready." Ox king explained.

Chichi who looked like she was about to cry was hugged by Goku who had a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry chichi this guy will never get close to you while im around." said Goku with his famous smile.

Chichi smiled at him and hugged him harder.

Ox king who had tears in eyes asked for chichi to forgive him for not telling her sooner which of course she forgived him.

"Well, lets go meet our guests." said Goku

With that they went outside to see krillen and Gohan sparring.

Krillen looked like he could pass out at any second while Gohan on the other hand was barely winded.

After hearing the door open both fighters looked over and saw both Goku and Chichi smiling.

"Goku Chi Chi man its been a long time!" shouted a happy krillen

"Hey krillen both chichi and goku said.

"And how are the rest of yall doing?" asked Goku.

Bulma smiled "We have been good had a hard time finding your place though you seriously need to move closer to a city." Bulma mockley scolded

Goku laughed as Yamcha approached Goku

"Hey Goku how have you been these last seven years? asked Yamcha

"I have been good Yamcha been training Gohan here to fight!" said a proud Goku.

"I can see that, he wiped the floor with krillen." said a laughing Yamcha

"Hey!" shouted an annoyed krillen

Everyone laughed when suddenly Goku noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where is Master Roshi? said a confused goku.

Krillen nervously chuckled "He was putting the moves on Bulma and she knocked him out." laughed krillen

"He is in the plane." As if on cue Master Roshi came tumbling out of the plane.

"Oh my poor head, hey Goku and helllooooooooo Chi Chi!" cried Roshi as he flew over to chichi only to get smacked by her fist in his face.

"Ouch." Roshi simply said as he passed out again. Everyone laughed and soon the party began.

However, what they didn't know was that a man that would change all their lives was about to land.

"Ah he is finally here." said radditz as he got up.

Piccolo who had been meditating looked up to see another space pod fly down onto the earth.

As the pod landed a loud hiss could be heard as the door opened.

As it opened you could see a man in there.

"So this is planet earth that kakarrot and chichi went to." said the mysterious man.

End of chapter

Author Notes:

Well this chapter is officially edited if you see any mistakes please send me a message or review either or please and thanks guys and gals hopefully you enjoyed this chapter laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunion

Author Note:

Don't really have anything new to say so I still don't own Dragon Ball z sigh lol

Chapter 3 Family Reunion

Last time on gohan's power, we find ourselves wondering who the mysterious man is in the space capsule is he friend or foe? Could this be the one named kakkarot find out today on Gohan's power.

It was quiet as the man stepped out of the metallic sphere.

"Who are you?" asked piccolo

"My name is Bardock I am here for my son and princess Chi Chi." stated Bardock

Piccolo eyes widen with astonishment

"You look just like Goku!" said piccolo.

Both radditz and Bardock's eyes widen at that.

"You have got to be kidding me the last female sayian is with my little brother that's not fair." shouted Radditz.

"Radditz be quiet we still don't know if this goku is kakkarot or not." said Bardock

"Namekian where can we find the one called goku?" asked Bardock.

Piccolo thought about bluffing but the look bardock had was so intense piccolo began to sweat.

"I don't know where he lives but I do know that his sensei lives on an island not too far from here you can start your search there." Said piccolo

"Hmm alright then thank you piccolo we will be on our way then." said Bardock

Finally Bardock and Radditz then both rose in the air and took off for Master Roshi's Island.

_"Hmm I hope goku knows what he is doing im the one who will beat him not them" Thought Piccolo_

With that piccolo raised his ki and flew after Radditz and Bardock.

Elsewhere we find Goku and his friends and family eating, or more like watching Goku Chi Chi and Gohan eat that is.

"Oh man he eats just like goku." said Yamcha."

Bulma who heard this smacked yamcha in the head.

"Ow what was that for?" cried Yamcha."

"You need to learn some manners!" said a stern bulma".

As everyone was eating and having a fun time Gohan suddenly stood up and looked in the direction of master roshi's house.

"What is it gohan?" asked goku"

"I don't know I felt something strong heading over to Master Roshi's house." said gohan.

"What who his heading to my house?" said Roshi."

"Don't worry we will go and see who it is." said Goku"

With that Goku, Gohan, Yamcha and Krillen left to go and find out who was at Master Roshi's Island.

"Hey bulma let's go too!" said chichi as she got into the plane.

"Hey chichi why don't you just fly with them?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Because chichi wants to spend time with the turtle herm…" was all Master roshi could say before two fists connected to his face.

"Hmm you would think that a martial arts master would either know how to dodge a punch or learn to be quiet around females." said an irritated Chi Chi.

Meanwhile, we see Goku, Gohan, Krillen and yamcha flying to master roshi's house to see who was coming over.

"Hey dad why didn't mom come fly with us?" asked a confused Gohan.

"Because your mom doesn't like flying I tried to teach her one time and she nearly fell in a volcano." laughed goku.

"Hey goku don't you think gohan should of stayed behind at your house? this could be dangerous." said Yamcha.

Suddenly gohan stopped in mid-flight causing everyone else to stop.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." said gohan as he looked at yamcha.

Yamcha who looked at gohan could see the confidence that Gohan had.

It had felt like he was looking at a miniature Goku from his bandit days.

"Alright then" said yamcha feeling excited at the prospect of fighting someone who is just like goku.

Goku however, looked at gohan and noticed something about him it seemed that gohan had a power deep inside him that was extrodinary it felt like it was 10x stronger then his when he is fully powered up.

"Hey dad are you ready to go" asked gohan.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking of something" said goku.

As they flew goku couldn't help but think "_Man I wonder if this is the power that BaBa predicted that time"_?

After flying forever they finally made it to Master roshi's island.

"Hmm that's strange no one seems to be here." said krillin

However uknown to them high up in the sky Bardock and Radditz looked on at them.

"Yep it's no doubt about it." said Bardock. "That is my son down there and appearently my grandson as well."

"Hmm he doesn't look like much." said radditz.

"Is that so son? why don't we go down and see how tough he has become?" said Bardock

With that they both descended down to the island.

Gohan who had been on the alert the second he landed on the island first noticed something in the air.

"You guys there up there!" shouted Gohan

"Well if it isn't my son Kakkarot." said Bardock

Goku after hearing this began to look around panicking thinking

_"Oh now how did this kakkarot guy find us so quickly, but wait if he said my son kakkarot then why is he looking at me"_ wondered Goku

"I don't know who this kakkarot guy is but my name is Goku who are you guys?" said Goku

"What how do you not know your own older brother did you hit your head on a mountain or something!?" shouted Radditz

Suddenly Goku began to remember about everything from the space pod he was in to his mission to destroy earth.

"No…it can't be true I am not a killer!" shouted Goku

With every word Goku's power began to rise higher and higher causing the small island to shake by his power.

"_Hmmm impressive maybe he will be able to help us out after all "_thought Bardock

"Enough of this are you going to join me and father to free our people from that tyrant Frieza or not?" shouted an angry Radditz.

"Huh who is this Frieza guy" asked Krillin

"He is the evil tyrant that killed mine and Kakkarots mother" said a depressed Radditz

Hearing this goku became sad knowing that his only mother had died by this guy called Frieza.

"Alright I will help out." said goku finally

"Huh? why would you do that Goku you aren't even sure he is telling the truth he could be lying for all we know!" exclaimed Yamcha

"I doubt he is lying I mean look at us we look like we could be twin brother's." said Goku

Yamcha couldn't say anything about that because Goku was right they could pass off as twin brothers.

While Goku and Yamcha were talking, Bardock walked over to Gohan and started to talk to him.

"Hello there Gohan I am your Grandfather Bardock and that is your Uncle Radditz" said Bardock

"_There is something strange with this child it feels like he is as strong as frieza" Wondered Bardock_

"Hello there is it true that I am a sayian?" asked Gohan

"Yes it is you are a full blooded sayian warrior." said Bardock

Suddenly Radditz scouter started to go off.

"Shoot it seems they finally." found us said Radditz

End Chapter

Author notes:

Well know we know who the mysterious man is and we also learned that Goku was the mysterious Kakkarot this whole time!

(duh lol)

Well next time we find out who tracked down Bardock and Radditz are they friend or foe who knows but check out next time Gohan's power.

P.S As I was writing this someone sent me a review by the name of dcp 1992

I hope that I did the quotations right and I want to say thank you for telling me this I will hopefully edit out the other chapter's so it will be easier to read right know I am having a hard time figuring out why when one minute I have everything edited on Microsoft word it looks completely different when I upload it to fanfiction I don't know but anyway thank you for your feedback!

P.S.S I have just finished editing this chapter and I believe I am all caught up Please let me know if you spot any errors please.


	4. Chapter 4 Training Begins

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to make a lot of stuff going on here. Anyway I hope you will continue to enjoy my story I still have a lot of work to do so if you could please review if you catch any grammar mistakes because that's one of the main reasons that I started to do fan fiction. Also because I have read a lot of them and they seem a lot of fun! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4 Training Begins

"Hmm it seems that they have found us." said Radditz after turning off his scouter.

"Huh? Who found you? "Asked Krillin

"Zarbon and Dodoria?" Said Radditz

"Are they strong?" Asked Gohan

"They are Frieza's henchmen you have to be if you want to live long enough." Said Bardock

"Alright then I will fight them." said Gohan with excitement

"_Hmm that's my son alright." _thought Goku with a smile.

"No son I think I should face them. If they are as strong as Bardock and Radditz say they are then they will be tough and besides. I haven't fought someone in a long time." Laughed Goku

"Hmm fine then." Pouted Gohan

"Ha your son is a true sayian baby brother he acts just like me wanting to fight the strongest fighter." Laughed Radditz

"Hmm thankfully he is smarter then you are or else we all would be in trouble." Bardock joked

"Ha ha father but let's not forget who foolishly let their tail get caught in the space pod while trying to flirt with a woman." Radditz teased

"I told you that pod malfunctioned it wasn't my fault!"Bardock yelled

"Hey you guys I hate to break up this little family babble but when are they going to get here," asked Krillin

"Let's see here" said Radditz as he turned his scouter back on to pinpoint the range that they were flying in.

"Hmm it seems to me that they will get here in about five weeks apparently they are going the long way to reach earth it seems." Said Radditz as he turned off his scouter

"Wow then that means it's time to train." then said Gohan

"_Maybe if I train really hard dad will let me fight them both by myself this is so exciting!" _Thought a happy Gohan

During this thought the wind suddenly picked up and a yellow plane began to land on the small island almost crushing Master Roshi's house.

"Huh what is that contraption?" asked a confused Radditz

"That is called a plane humans who can't fly use them to get places." Said Gohan

"Hmm interesting how many people on this planet can fly?" asked Bardock

"Uh I think only eight people, Ki manipulation isn't really common on earth." Said Goku

"Wow, on planet Vegeta you were expected to be able to fly around three years old otherwise you were thought as a weak sayian who would be always shunned." Said Radditz

"Man that's kind of harsh don't you think?" asked Krillin

"No I don't it is considered to be child neglect on our world if our children aren't strong enough to the point to where they can't fly." Said Bardock

"Hmm well our worlds are two different things if you think about it." Said Goku

"I mean here we fight for fun but on Vegeta you do it for pride and honor." Said Goku

"Well regardless we need to come up with a strategy." Said Bardock

After Bardock finished speaking the plane door opens and Bulma, Chi Chi and Master Roshi come out and rush over to Goku and the rest of the gang.

"Who are you people?" Asked Chi Chi

"My name is Bardock and that is my son Radditz we are sayian's from the planet Vegeta." Said Bardock

"Oh, are you here to destroy this planet?" asked Chi Chi as she got ready to fight

"No we came here to find Kakkarot or Goku as he is known on this planet and to find princess Chi Chi." Said Bardock

Chi Chi gasped as he said this. Not only for them looking for her and Goku but also because Goku was also Kakkarot.

"_What? That is impossible there is no way Goku could be Kakkarot there is no way!" _Thought Chi Chi

"Yes, however due to the fact that Goku apparently hit his head and lost his memories he never fulfilled his mission to find you and destroy this planet." Said Bardock

Chi Chi calmed down at that but was going to ask Bardock about this later.

"If you don't mind me asking this princess Chi Chi but why didn't you carry out the mission even without Kakkarot's help?" asked Radditz

"Well the night that I landed on earth my father found me in my space pod and took me in and raised me." Said Chi Chi

"I see, well regardless of how that turned out we still have to worry about Zarbon and Dodoria." Said Radditz

"Huh, who are they if might ask." Said Chi Chi

"They are Frieza's henchmen and before you ask who Frieza is let's let our green friend in our little discussion." Said Bardock

Everyone gasped as they looked up in the sky and saw piccolo floating in the air staring at them.

"Hmm I was beginning to wonder who was going to realize that I have been floating here for as long as I was." Said Piccolo

"Well I had sense you following us after we had landed on this island but I figured you would want to wait up in the sky." Said Radditz

"Well regardless on why no one noticed me I want to help with this Zarbon and Dodoria guy. I aim to get strong enough to be able to wipe the floor with Goku and take my place as ruler of earth." Said piccolo

"Well we both know that won't ever happen." Said a smiling Goku

"Also even if you did manage to defeat me my son would stop you." Goku said as he looked at his son with pride.

"Please, that little brat over there looks like he needs his mommy to wipe his nose. Piccolo said tauntingly

"Hmm I hope you weren't expecting a retort from me." Gohan said looking at piccolo. "Because my dad has taught me that only cowards use taunts." Said Gohan

Piccolo who became furious flew at Gohan and raised his fist to strike. However as he reached Gohan and threw his fist it was met only by air.

"What? Where did he go there is no way he is that fast?" questioned Piccolo

"Yoo hoo im up here." Gohan said as flew down and kicked Piccolo in the middle of his back.

"_That little brat how is he so fast." Thought Piccolo_

"Enough of this, we do not have time for fighting we need to spend this time getting ready to face Zarbon and Dodoria." Said Radditz

Everybody looked at piccolo to see what he would do next.

"Hmm fine but know this brat next time we won't be stopped and I will beat you." Said Piccolo

"_Hmm I can sense a little good in him maybe I can change him so he won't be evil." _Thought Gohan

"That's fine with me I look forward to fighting someone as strong as you." Said Gohan

Piccolo who had a scowl on his face said "Whatever, just get stronger cause next time I will aim to end you."

With that Piccolo raised his Ki and flew away to train for the upcoming fight.

"Hmm I dare say that you hurt his pride nephew." Said Radditz with a smile on his face

"I think he can change, I could sense some good in him maybe after this is done he could be a good ally." Said Gohan

"Well I guess for now we go on our separate ways and train for the fight that is about to come." Said Bardock

"Right I aim to beat these clowns all by myself." Boasted Yamcha

"Please you beating someone at baseball would be a surprise in my opinion." Joked Krillin

"What did you say to me? I will have you know that I won 2 straight games by myself thank you very much." Said an angry Yamcha

"Please the only reason you won those games was because the other team were too scared to try and catch the ball so they forfeited the game." Said Krillin

"Hmm whatever I will show you when those guys show up." Said Yamcha

With that Yamcha flew into the sky to look for Tien and Chiaotzu.

"It would probably be good if I started to train as well I haven't really trained in a while." Said Krillin

"Don't worry Krillin good ole Master Roshi will train you starting with those man eating sharks I found the other day." Said Master Roshi

At this everyone sweat dropped at him all thinking "_Is he for real?"_

Suddenly we see Baba floating on her Crystal ball.

"Hello everyone I am here on an urgent business"

Everyone was shocked as to why Baba was here since she was always at her place.

"Baba my dear old sister how have you been." Asked Master Roshi

"Pipe down Roshi don't forget you still owe me money from our poker game." Said Baba

"Hey! You were the one who used magic to win that last round!" Shouted Master Roshi

"Please let Baba finish what she was saying I feel it is something important." Said Chi Chi

"Hmm thank you my dear child now where was I oh yes. I am here to take Gohan to Otherworld to train under King Kai." Said Baba

Everyone was shocked at this wondering who this King Kai was and why did he want to train Gohan.

"Huh? Why does he want to train me?" asked Gohan

"Because my dear child he feels that you are worthy of his training and with the threat of these new foe's he wants you to be ready to fight them."

Gohan who looked excited to be worth enough to be trained by someone answered quickly.

"Sure I will! I will train my hardest so I can protect my friends and family." Gohan said with pure determination

"_Hmm just like his father when he was a little kid_." Was in everyone's mind as they heard this

"Well then you have until tonight to be ready to go to King Kai's to receive his training." Said Baba

With that Baba rose on her crystal ball and flew home to get ready to transport Gohan to the Otherworld.

"Wow im so excited to start training again." Said Gohan

"Well as long as you study I will let you go." Said Chi Chi

"Alright mom I promise." Said Gohan

"But wait what will I do for training then!" shouted Goku

"Don't worry son as long as it's ok with princess Chi Chi we will stay and train you to learn our way of fighting." Said Bardock

"It's ok with me as long as you call me Chi Chi I was called that all my life when I was growing up." Said Chi Chi

"It's a deal then, Radditz send the space pods somewhere that they won't get damaged." Bardock said

However, before Radditz could do anything Bulma spoke up to stop him.

"Wait! Could you let me watch them so I can study it?" Bulma asked

"That's fine with me as long as you don't mess them up." Said Bardock

Bulma who was excited with the concept of learning new technology quickly went over to look at the space pods.

"Umm could someone help me move these things onto my plane." Asked Bulma

"Sure let me get them for you." Radditz said

Radditz walked over and pushed some buttons on the space pods and they shrunk down enough to where someone could put them in their pocket.

"Oh wow thank you so much I can't wait to start studying on these." Said an excited Bulma

"No problem I hope you learn as much as you can from them." Said a blushing Radditz

"_Huh? This is weird why do I feel weird about being around this woman?" _thought Radditz

"What's wrong Radditz do you have a crush on a certain woman." Teased Bardock

"I DO NOT!" Shouted Radditz only to realize that his father was smirking at him

"Hmm that's what you say now." Said Bardock

"Hmm whatever I hope your tail gets stuck in a door or something." Said Radditz

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE SPACE POD MALFUNCTIONED!" Shouted Bardock

With that father and son bickered back and forth, while everyone else laughed at them

"Well let's go to our house then that way we can see Gohan off." Said Chi Chi

With that everyone said goodbye and went on there on way Bulma flew her plane back to Capsule Corp. to start studying on the space pods. While Krillin and Master Roshi went to a nearby Island to begin the tortur… I mean training and Gohan and his family went to the mountains so they could see Gohan off.

"Do you have your stuff Gohan?" asked Chi Chi

"Yes mom I do I am ready to go." Said Gohan

"Now remember Gohan you are going to be training for something big I want you to treat King Kai with respect and learn what he teaches you." Goku said

"Don't worry dad I promise you that I will give it my all." Said Gohan

"That is good Gohan because Zarbon and Dodoria both can beat Radditz and even I have had trouble with them." Said Bardock

"Wow father did you really have to go and weaken my pride like that." Said Radditz

"Yes because if I didn't you would get soft and pudgy from all the food you eat." Laughed Bardock

Everyone laughed at the blushing face Radditz had. Finally after waiting for thirty minutes Baba arrived.

"Alright then we are set to go are you ready Gohan?" Asked Baba

"I am, let's go so I can hurry and get back." Said Gohan

With that both Gohan and Baba rose in the air and took off in the air.

"You be careful Gohan and listen to your teacher." Shouted Chi Chi. Who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Chi Chi he will be fine and he will come back safe and stronger." Said Goku with a smile on his face

Chi Chi looked at him and smiled back. "Your right I know he will." Chi Chi said

"Cue the kissing scene." Radditz taunted

Goku looked at his brother with a blush. "Hey don't ruin the moment." Bardock said

Meanwhile we go to Gohan and Baba who are flying over a forest.

"So how will we get to the Otherworld?" Gohan asked

"We must first go up to speak with Kami and from there he will take you to the Otherworld." Baba said

After a while of flying they Gohan and Baba finally get to Kami's lookout where they find Kami waiting on them.

"Ah you are here this is good are you ready to go and begin your training with King Kai?" Asked Kami

"I am ready." Said Gohan and with that Kami rested his hand on Gohan and transported them both to Otherworld.

End Chapter

Author's Note

Oh man this was a fun chapter to write.

I hope you all enjoy this I had a hard time thinking on who Gohan and the rest of them were going to fight. It was either going to be Zarbon and Dodoria or the Ginyu Force but in the end I think Dodoria were the better choice.

Also I hope the mini fight scene was good this being the first story I have ever written I was nervous on how that would work out. Also to all Piccolo fans don't worry he won't be evil I like him to much to do that lol.

Also before I forget Videl will be in the story but I am trying to think of a good way to put her in so only time will tell when I put her in. I am thinking about ending this story after the fight with Frieza and make this a series depending on how everyone likes this one.

Umm I think this is about it also I want to give a shout-out to GohanFav for giving me tips on my story I hope I did them right and I will go back to the first two chapter's and edit them out but I am tired right now so expect it maybe sometime tomorrow because it's like 12:47 right now lol. Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story and please send me feedback so I can continue to make this story good peace boy's and Gal's.


	5. Chapter 5 Monkey see Monkey do

Author Notes: Well the first 3 Chapters have been edited and so far no reviews of any mistake which is a good thing. I now know how videl will fit into the story and she will probably be in chapter 6 or chapter 7 depending on how this chapter goes but I think she will make her appearance in chapter 6 anyway I don't own dragon ball z or any other dragon ball z related things now then here is chapter 5

Chapter 5 Monkey See Monkey do

We find our young hero Gohan at the check in station in otherworld as he looks around he can see little white cloud like things talking and walking around.

"Hey kami what are these little white things?" asked Gohan

"Those my dear boy are the souls of the people who die." Said Kami

Gohan's eyes widen hearing this "_Oh man so this is where you go when you die?" thought Gohan_

"Yes how it works is that once you die you wind up here and meet King Yenma he decides if you go on or you go to HFIL. HFIL is where all the evil people go when they die." Explained Kami

"Huh? So where is King Kai? Asked Gohan as he looked on at all the souls

"He is down that road down there called snake way if you can make it to the end then you get the honor of training with King Kai.

"Oh wow that is really cool! Exclaimed Gohan

Kami laughed at the young sayian's words "_This boy is truly Goku's child"_ thought Kami

"I just thought of something if once you die you lose your body, how can someone train?" asked Gohan

"_However, he has the brains of his mother" thought kami_

"A brilliant observation my young friend, you see Gohan those who have done extremely good things when they are alive get to keep their bodies to train until their hearts content." Explained Kami

"Oh I see then that's really cool then! Exclaimed

Again Kami laughed at the innocence of Gohan that made him think of Goku.

Meanwhile back on earth we find Goku staring down Radditz both are staring each other down waiting for someone to make a mover or find a weak spot the other one show's.

"_Man I can't believe how well Radditz defense is I always pictured him to be the type to be an aggressive fighter." Thought Goku_

"_I can't stop thinking about that blue haired woman I can still hear that laugh even as I'm fighting my brother I still can't get it out of my head." Thought Radditz_

"_This fight isn't going anywhere, Goku isn't attacking because he thinks Radditz will attack if he does, meanwhile Radditz won't attack because he is thinking about that woman." Thought Bardock_

"HEY SNAP OUT OF IT YOU TO YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING NOT THINKING ABOUT WOMEN!" Shouted Bardock

Goku fell over anime style when he heard this. "Do you mean to tell me I could have attacked him because he wasn't even paying attention to the fight?"

Radditz had a dark red blush as he soon realized that his father had read him like a book about why he hadn't attacked yet.

"Radditz you need to clear your head you can't be thinking about things like that when you are fighting, when you do you make mistakes that will probably end your life." Said the seasoned fighter Bardock

"I'm sorry father I promise it won't happen again, ok Kakkarot prepare yourself im coming at you with my full power!" shouted Radditz

With that fist began to fly as both Goku and Radditz exchanged punch after punch Radditz being just a little bit faster landed more hits on Goku.

"Come on brother, I thought you were supposed to be this big bad fighter that I have heard ever since I arrived on this mud ball planet said Radditz

Goku who had a smirk on his said "Hmm well if you wanted me to be serious you should have said so."

Goku then began to take his boot, wristbands, and the top part of his shirt off.

As he threw them to the side it made a huge crater.

Bardock saw this and raised his eyebrow. "_So he wears weighed clothing to help tone his body. This will be interesting." _ Thought Bardock

"Ok Radditz you wanted my best well here I come!" Shouted Goku

Suddenly Goku became faster with each punch that he threw. Right fist, left fist, kick to the middle, Goku was sending combo attacks left and right on Radditz.

"_Man how did he get so fast I don't remember him do any… of course his clothing slowed his movements before now that the weight is off he can move freely."_ Thought Radditz

"I see now brother why you are hitting faster it's because of your clothes am I right?" questioned Radditz

"Hmm, I guess you found me out Radditz, but let's see how you deal with it!" shouted Goku as he began to attack again.

"_Hmm, I guess it's time I showed him how a sayian fights." _Radditz was thinking.

Radditz started to block some of the hits Goku was landing on him when suddenly he formed a Ki blast and shot it in Goku's face.

"Oww, why did you do that for!" shouted Goku

"Little brother, I don't know if you ever learned this here or not but when fighting against the enemy you have to out think them or else you will die." Said Radditz

"I see then it doesn't go with how I was trained but I understand your reasoning." Said Goku

"Ok you two let's take a break and see what Chi Chi is cooking I'm starved." Said Bardock

With that Father and sons went back to the small house excited about eating lunch.

However, as we go to the kitchen we see Chi Chi in deep thought.

"_I wonder how I should ask Bardock about my father and brother?" wondered Chi Chi_

As Chi Chi was thinking you can hear the door open and Bardock, Goku and Radditz joking

"And then Pilaf is sitting with a dumb look on his face as I blow up his plane." Laughed Goku

Everyone was laughing, well until Goku saw the look on Chi Chi's face.

"Chi Chi? Is everything alright?" Asked Goku

Chi Chi, who just realized that everyone was in the house, looked at Bardock.

"Yes I am fine but I was wondering if I could speak to Bardock in private?" asked Chi Chi

Goku and Radditz just nodded their heads and left the room. Meanwhile Bardock leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What is it that you need?" asked Bardock as he opened his eyes

"I would like to know about my father and my brother." Said Chi Chi

Bardock sighed as he tried to think of a way to tell Chi Chi about her brother and her father.

"Your father was a good man he put all of us before himself, he was a man you would want by your side when you were in a tough fight." Said Bardock

"Now your brother on the other hand has a bigger ego than Radditz does." Laughed Bardock

Chi Chi smiled, "So who is the oldest him or me?" asked Chi Chi

"Well actually you two are twins but if I remember right you were born two seconds before Vegeta." Said Bardock

Chi Chi smiled thinking about her two family members she had never met.

The next question was what was making Chi Chi nervous though.

"Is my father and my brother still alive?" asked Chi Chi

Bardock was silent as he was thinking of the best way to put this.

"Your father died sending you to earth, he had pushed the eject button on your capsule and it sent you straight to earth." Said a sad Bardock

Chi Chi couldn't help but shed a few tears knowing that she would never get the chance to meet her real father.

However, as she thought of this she remembered Ox King her adopted father who loved her and raised her to the woman she was today.

"What about my brother is he still alive?" asked Chi Chi

"Yes, your brother is alive but he is one of Frieza's top soldiers so he rarely is able to leave his side." Said Bardock.

"Just so you know the moment I told him that you were alive and not dead he practically flew to the space pods to come and get you." Said Bardock

Chi Chi smiled at this and said thank you she then went over and hugged Bardock.

"Umm, no problem Chi Chi." Said a blushing Bardock

With that said everyone gathered around the table sat down and ate lunch. The one thing going through everyone's mind though was "_I wonder how Gohan's training is going?"_

Elsewhere, we find destroyed forests and mountains as a really ticked off Namek began to destroy everything he saw.

"_HOW WAS IT THAT I WAS BEATEN BY A LITTLE BRAT!" _thought piccolo

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted piccolo as he opened his mouth and a strong beam came out.

A huge explosion happened as he released his energy at the area around him.

"_Why am I doing this?" Piccolo began to question_

"_Am I really doomed to fail something that I had no part of?" _

"_Maybe this taking over the world thing isn't my thing." _Was what was going through piccolo's mind.

"Hmm we will see how this fight goes if I decide on what my path will be." Said piccolo out loud

However, if you looked a little closer you can see kami on a mountain looking at piccolo.

"_It seems that you may have changed piccolo I hope for your sake that you have otherwise like your father you will die." _Thought kami

Then Kami turned around and teleported back to his lookout.

Elsewhere, we see a short bald headed man swimming in an ocean.

However, if you looked closely you will see a sign that read "DANGER MAN EATING SHARKS DON'T ENTER OR ELSE!"

This man was Krillin and he was currently swimming for his life as he was being chased by a great white shark.

"Oh man how did I let him convince me to do this?" Krillin asked himself

"Krillin keep those arms moving we don't want you getting eaten now do we?" asked Master Roshi

Krillin finally getting tired of this rose from the water and flew to Master Roshi.

"I think I am going to go somewhere else and train" said Krillin

"Hmm, I was beginning to wonder when you would say that" said Master Roshi

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought you would be upset?" asked a confused Krillin

"You see Krillin, every fighter eventually must decide on what he should do. Meaning the time where the student no longer needs to learn from the master" said the wise old turtle hermit.

Krillin had tears in his eyes at Master Roshi's kind words.

However, with Master Roshi you can always expect something random.

"And besides now that you are gone I can get the ladies!" laughed Master Roshi

Krillin fell over anime style at this. "_Man I wonder what Gohan is doing and if it's as crazy as this."_

Speaking of said person we know find Gohan being chased by a giant snake on snake way.

"Oh man! How was I supposed to know that she was a snake!" shouted Gohan

"**COME TO ME MY DINNER LET ME EAT YOU!" Roared the giant snake **

**(**When letters are in bold then that means that the person who is talking is transformed into a creature)

Gohan kept flying when suddenly he had an idea. He flew underneath the bridge as the giant snake went after him.

Going under and over left to right eventually the Giant snake got tangled up and Gohan managed to make it out alive.

"_Oh man I'm glad that is over with, alright no resting now let's get to King Kai's so I can be ready to fight!" thought Gohan_

With that Gohan flew straight for over four hours until finally he made it to the end of snake way. However, something was wrong as he made it.

"What? Where is his house?" Questioned Gohan

In front of Gohan was nothing just the yellow clouds and pink sky

"_Oh no what am I going to do? I need to train to fight Zarbon and Dodoria." Thought a frantic Gohan_

As Gohan was looking around he looked up and saw something in the sky. "Huh what is that thing in the sky?" said Gohan as began to rise into the sky to see what it was.

As Gohan got closer he realized that it was a small planet.

"Oh wow that is awesome I almost didn't even see it." Said Gohan as he looked on at the planet

As Gohan looked at the planet he couldn't help but feel heavy and that the planet seems to be coming at him.

However, what he didn't realize was that he was the one going to the planet and the weight he was feeling was the gravity of the small planet.

"Oh man, this is intense I can barely move right now." Said Gohan

Gohan who could barely walk looked around his surroundings. He could see a small house with a red car parked outside it which only seemed to go one way.

"_Huh, I wonder if this is where King Kai lives" Gohan wondered_

As Gohan was getting his balance he noticed a monkey staring at him with a banana in his hand.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Gohan

"Oooo ahahahaa" said the monkey

"Hmm, a weird little fellow, do you know where I can find King Kai? Asked Gohan

Suddenly a blue man exited out of his house to see who was talking.

"Hmm, who are you my boy?" asked King Kai

"My name is Gohan sir, I was sent here to receive your training." Said Gohan as he stood taller

"_Ah so this is the fighter of the prophecy then it seems." Thought King Kai_

"Hmm, sorry don't know who that is. Now if you would be so kind as to leave I have to fix lunch for me and bubbles. Said King Kai

"Huh? Wait I was sent here by Kami and Baba to receive training to help defend my planet!" shouted Gohan as he waived his arms franticly and walked up to King Kai

"_Amazing he is already walking in this gravity like it is nothing. Maybe he was right about this kid." Thought King Kai_

"Well it seems your first test is already complete my dear boy." Said King Kai

"Huh? There was a test? But I didn't do anything? Said a confused Gohan

King Kai chuckles "My dear boy the test was to see if you could move around unconsciously on this planet." Said King Kai

Gohan then realized that he could move around freely. Beforehand he couldn't even move let alone complain.

"Now then the next thing you must do is catch bubbles my monkey." Said King Kai

Gohan looked over at the monkey. "So your name is Bubbles then?" Asked Gohan

Bubbles made a noise of agreement. "Alright then let's get started!" shouted Gohan as he started to run after Bubbles.

As Gohan trains in other world we go deep into space where we find Zarbon and Dodoria talking to Frieza.

"My lord we should make it to earth in about 2 weeks." Said Zarbon

"Hmm, you had better make it there quick Zarbon I want those monkey's killed before I go to Namek to wish for my immortality." Said Frieza over the TV

"Do not worry my lord we will make sure it is dealt with accordingly." Said Dodoria

"Good, see to it that everything goes to plan also, make sure you kill Vegeta when you can. He must not be able to join up with them. Otherwise we will have problems especially if he blabs about the dragon balls." Said Frieza

"As you wish my lord" said both Zarbon and Dodoria

Meanwhile we see a man with spiky hair pressing his ear against the door. "_Curses, It seems what we have feared is coming true I must tell Bardock and Radditz immediately." Thought Vegeta_

Vegeta quickly ran to his room all at the same time keeping in the shadows as not to raise suspicion.

Finally he makes it to his room and pulls out his scouter to tell Bardock and Radditz the update.

"Bardock Radditz if you can hear me be prepared, Zarbon and Dodoria are coming to kill you and then me. Also Frieza is planning to use the Dragon Balls on Namek to wish himself immortal. We must stop them as soon as we can." Said Vegeta

With that said Vegeta turned off his scouter and closed his eyes waiting for the ship to make it to earth so he can help his comrades and to see his older sister for the first time.

End Chapter

Well I hope you guys liked it. I like how this story is turning out and I hope you enjoyed the mini fights and little comedic areas. Also did anyone catch when King Kai said _"Amazing he is already walking in this gravity like it is nothing. Maybe he was right about this kid." _ I wonder who this guy is. (Of course I know lol) but anyway next chapter is going to be where Gohan's training ends just because I don't really have any way of describing it. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter Laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight Begins

Author Notes:

Hey guys and gals this is it the fight between Zarbon and Dodoria. I hope I do a good job fighting wise. Also I know the preview on the story said "If you want me to change the pairings let me know now" What I meant what I said that was for the Radditz and Bulma pairing im sorry if I confused anyone about that but this will be a Gohan and Videl fic. I may do a Bulma Gohan fic but I don't really know how I would do that anyway this it. I don't own dragonball z (heart shatters)

Chapter 6: The Fight Begins

On a small planet in otherworld we see Gohan in red colored glow.

"This Gohan is what is known as the Kao-Kien" said King Kai

"With this your body and speed grow depending on what level you use it on" explained King Kai

Gohan looked at his body as he could see his muscles bulging. He looked over at the tree and ran towards using his Kao-Kien move and was there under 2 seconds flat.

Gohan was amazed at how this move changed him he felt like a feather on this planet where before he felt like a mountain was on him.

"Thank you King Kai, I promise to use this power wisely" said Gohan

"Hmm, you better or else you will die if you use to wildly" stated King Kai

Gohan's eyes widened in shock "Wow I hadn't realized that it was that taxing on my body"

"Yes on this planet and also just being here changes the time scale on earth you have been here for about close to five weeks." Said King Kai

"WAIT FIVE WEEKS THEN ZARBON AND DODORIA COULD BE THERE AS WE SPEAK!" Shouted Gohan

"Calm down Gohan by the time you get to earth they should be just getting there themselves" stated King Kai

Gohan calmed down at this but was still worried "Still I think I should start going now I need to get to the check in station as soon as possible." Said Gohan

"And why would you need to meet me their?" asked kami as he stepped out of the house

"Huh? How did you get here so fast and if you could of teleported to King Kai's planet how come you didn't send me here before? asked Gohan

"Well as to how I am here as Kami I can venture anywhere I want that is in the intrest of the earth. As to why I didn't send you here first was due to the training you received from the check in station till now." Said Kami

"So the running from the check in station tested my endurance I see, well regardless I need to get to earth now!" Exclaimed Gohan

"Right come here and we will be on our way." Said Kami

Gohan walked over to Kami and was about to put his hand on Kami's shoulder until King Kai spoke up.

"Wait Gohan! Do not go over 5X Kao-Kien if you do then your body will destroy itself." Said King Kai

"Ok I promise I won't go over 5X" said Gohan

With that Gohan and Kami teleported back to Kami's tower.

"So you are still here then" said King Kai

"Yes, I must say he learned the technique really fast normally it takes someone a month to learn that technique, he learned it in about 5 weeks." Said the stranger

"So when will you talk to him then?" Asked King Kai

"Once he has gained his power." Said the stranger

With that the stranger vanished. "Hmm I hope you know what you are doing son" said King Kai

Meanwhile at Master Roshi's house, we find the other Z warriors gathering up to go and meet the enemy.

"Man, how long will it take for Gohan to get here?" asked Krillin

"I don't know but I think we should go now so we can stall them long enough or else we could have problems if they decided to attack the people." Said Goku

"Hey don't worry about it guys as long as we have Bardock, Goku and Radditz we will be fine." Said Yamcha

"Wow, I guess ya'll forgot that I was going to be fighting as well" said Piccolo as he flew down to meet the rest of the z warriors

"Piccolo! I was wondering when you were going to get here" said Goku

"Hmm, and miss the chance of fighting someone strong no thanks." Said piccolo

"Well I think we should go now, knowing Dodoria he will start to blow things up as soon as he gets the chance." Said Radditz

"I guess you are right, Alright lets head out Gohan will catch up to us as soon as he can." Said Bardock

With that everyone powered up and flew to the direction that Zarbon and Dodoria would land.

Meanwhile, we see a gigantic space ship that lands in a field (it looks like the ship on Namek that Frieza uses)

"So this is earth? Hmm, pathetic to think two sayians were supposed to blow this up and couldn't even do that." Said Zarbon

"Hmm, that's fine that just gives us the pleasure of destroying it ourselves." Said Dodoria

"Now then, Vegeta tell us where are your little friends at!" Shouted Zarbon

A figure comes out of the ship battered and bruised. You can see blood all over his face.

"Come now Vegeta don't tell me we have to teach you a lesson like we did last time.

***FLASH BACK***

_**Vegeta had just finished talking to Bardock and Radditz when suddenly he was hit in the head by someone.**_

"_**Ouch, who did that!" demanded Vegeta**_

"_**Oh did we hurt the little prince" said Zarbon**_

"_**Hmm, I don't know what you two want but I don't want anything to do with you goons." Said vegeta**_

"_**Oh but vegeta we just wanted to tell you that we know of your big sister on this puny planet we are going to." Said Dodoria**_

_**Vegeta hearing this grew extremely angry but was hiding it from them.**_

"_**What are you babbling about Dodoria?" asked vegeta secretly scared that they knew about his sister**_

"_**Why we heard it from you, talking to Bardock before he left to get his son." Said Zarbon**_

_**Vegeta knowing that he had been found out quickly threw a left punch at Zarbon only to get uppercut by Dodoria.**_

_**Vegeta who growled quickly released a Ki blast at both of them. There was a mini explosion as the beam hit their mark.**_

_**However, since they were on a ship he couldn't really go all out which would soon haunt him. After, the smoke had cleared there was no one there.**_

"_**Huh? I know that couldn't have killed them? Thought Vegeta**_

_**Out of nowhere Vegeta was hit hard in the head. Vegeta who was barely conscious looked on and saw Dodoria who had no signs of even being affected by the blast Vegeta used. **_

_**Then Vegeta saw nothing as he went unconscious.**_

_***Flash back ends***_

"Hmm, it seems we may have hit him to hard he won't say anything." Said Dodoria

Suddenly 6 people landed in the opening. "So it seems they came to us instead" said Zarbon

Radditz and Bardock gasped as they saw Vegeta bloody and bruised.

"PRINCE VEGETA!shouted both Bardock and Radditz

"Hmm, it seems that they want their prince back" said Dodoria

"Then we should give him back then." Said Zarbon

With that they shoved Vegeta towards Radditz and Bardock. However, only seconds later they shoot a ki beam through him.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted Radditz

Radditz in his fury flew straight at them and started to barrage them with punches and kicks. Only to Radditz's horror they blocked him using only one arm.

Suddenly they both smiled and both sent a Ki blast knocking him back towards the Z gang.

"Son" "Radditz"! was heard from Bardock and Goku

However Radditz got up missing his shoulder part from his armor but breathing heavily.

"I am sorry Prince Vegeta, I couldn't avenge you" said an angry Radditz

However, as he looked on they could see Vegeta with one eye opened at them.

"Don't worry about me, it will take more then that to kill me" said Vegeta breathing weakly

"Radditz cover me I can help Vegeta!" Shouted Goku

With that Goku dashed towards Vegeta

Radditz then started to launch ki blasts at Zarbon and Dodoria. While at the same time Goku reached to Vegeta.

"Hold on, I have something that will make you all better." Said Goku as he took out a small bag

Goku took a green bean and gave it to Vegeta. "Here eat this and you will feel better." Said goku

Vegeta who looked skeptical at first ate it. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened and felt every bruise and cut heal in an instant.

"What is this? I feel great but how? Asked Vegeta

"That is what's called a sensu bean. It has healing qualities that will heal you in a matter of seconds" explained Goku

Vegeta nodded his head and put it in the back of his head for later. As for now they looked at Radditz who had just stopped throwing ki blasts at Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Here Radditz catch" with that Goku threw a sensu bean to Radditz

Radditz then ate the bean and like Vegeta was healed in seconds

"I really need to know how to grow those things." Said Radditz

After Radditz was healed we see Zarbon and Dodoria just standing there smiling.

"Hmm I think that gave me a little tan what do you think Dodoria." Asked a smiling Zarbon

"I thought it was that little bug called a mesquito biting me." Said Dodoria

Everyone eye's widened at the fact that they weren't even affected by the energy blasts by Radditz

"Now then it would be no fun if we just killed you all right off the spot so why don't we have a little fun." Said Dodoria

Suddenly Dodoria held his hand up and shot up and 8 clones of Dodoria expelled out of him.

"Hmm it seems I made two extra" said Dodoria

"Don't worry about them" said a voice

"We will fight them." Said another voice

Everyone looked up to see Tien and Chiaotzu floating in the air.

"Hey it's Tien and Chiaotzu"Cried Krillin

"Ah how good, more people we get to kill." Said Dodoria

"Hmm now then as you may already know these 8 clones will fight you however, to make it fair for you their power is a fraction compared to my power." Said a smirking Dodoria

Everyone became worried at this, no one was prepared to have to fight 8 opponents.

"Well if we are doing this then I will go first."Said Yamcha

"Huh? But Yamcha you saw how the original was barely affected by my blasts why would you fight them?" asked a bewildered Raddtiz

"Well if they are weaker than that means that they shouldn't be that tough right?" said Yamcha

Everyone didn't like Yamcha's reasoning but knew that it was too late because Yamcha began to walk out on to the field.

Inside everyone's mind everyone was thinking "Please be careful don't underestimate him"

Goku looked up into the sky thinking "Please Gohan get here as soon as you can"

Meanwhile up at Kami's lookout we find Gohan and Kami land on his tower.

"Oh no I can feel them already fighting" said Gohan

"Yes I know go Gohan quickly get to them now!" shouted Kami

With that said Gohan flew down the tower and stopped by korin's tower to get more sensu beans.

After talking to Korin Gohan left to get to the battlefield.

"_Hang on guys I coming just hold on." _Thought Gohan

Gohan began to fly towards the battlefield when suddenly he noticed a village on fire.

"Huh? What's going on over there I wonder? Said Gohan to himself

Gohan was troubled he needed to get to the battlefield to help his friends but, on the other hand he would never forgive himself if he didn't help that village out.

So with a heavy heart Gohan flew to the village to see what was going on.

Gohan landed outside the village so he wouldn't scare anyone. When suddenly he saw a robotic man shooting fire out of his robotic hands at the village.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT PAYING MY PROTECTION FEE" shouted the man

"HEY YOU STOP BURNING OUR VILLAGE" said an Afro man

"Ha and what will you do to stop me" said the man who was torching the place

"I am Mercenary Tao do you really believe you could defeat my power" shouted the now know Tao

Hercule remembering the Red Ribbon Army days quickly went for cover

However what Hercule didn't see was his 7-year-old daughter stand and confront the man

" I don't care who or what you are you will not destroy my home or hurt my dad" said the little girl

"Hmm, I remember a little boy about your age a long time ago who stood before me and caused me to look like this and I will not make the same MISTAKE AGAIN!." Shouted Tao

Tao's hand fell off and in its place we see energy begin to build up. "SAY GOODNIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT" Shouted tao

"NOOOOOO VIDELLLLLL" shouted Hercule as he saw his daughter standing with horror that she was about to die.

"KAO-KIEN" Shouted a voice

One minute we see videl about to be killed by a blast the next minute we see her disappear in a red flash.

"WHAT WHERE DID SHE GO" Shouted Tao

If Tao would of looked closer he would see a startled videl with her dad next to red glowing boy staring at Tao with hate.

"VIDEL YOUR ALRIGHT" Shouted Hercule

Tao hearing this looked over at Hercule only to stare in horror at what looked like a miniaturized version of the boy who made him into what he was now.

"BOY WHO ARE YOU" shouted Tao

It was quiet as Gohan stood looking at Tao

Suddenly Gohan began to speak "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Shouted Gohan as his power level begin to rise to the point his Ki was blue

"My name is Gohan the son of GOKU! Shouted Gohan

Tao could only look in horror that the son of his enemy was standing before him

Gohan who had powered up got into a famous stance and began to mutter the famous chant

"KAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEEEHAAA AAAAAAAAA!" shouted Gohan

Tao who finally realized what was going on tried to hold back the attack but failed and was engulfed by the attack all that was heard was the cry of Tao.

Meanwhile back to the fight with Zarbon and Dodoria we see Yamcha fighting the Dodoria clone only it doesn't look good for Yamcha

Yamcha was bloody and over half of his uniform was destroyed his arm was broken and bleeding.

"_I can't win this you guys I am going to have to put all my energy in this last attack"_ thought Yamcha

Yamcha got into a basic stance and raised his hand up we can see a small ball begin to form in his hand

"_Fly true" was Yamcha's thoughts_ "SPIRIT BALL" Shouted Yamcha as he released his energy and the spirit ball went flying forward into the clone.

A huge explosion appeared as he used up all his energy to destroy the clone. A soft wind went across the battlefield blowing all the smoke away.

The spot the clone was at was nothing but a crater it looked like a bomb had just went off.

"_I did it I killed it"_ was Yamcha's thoughts

However, before Yamcha could blink the Dodoria clone burst out of the ground and punched Yamcha so hard its hand went throught Yamcha's chest where his heart was at, Yamcha was dead.

It was silent as everyone from the Z warrior side watched in horror how Yamcha had died.

"Nooo not Yamcha anyone but him." Said a teary eyed Krillin

Suddenly Krillin's power level began to rise higher and higher

The clone who was hurt noticed his new attacker and held up his hands for the next attack

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" SHOUTED Krillin

The flying buzzsaw like energy went flying towards the clone when suddenly 'slice' it went straight through the clone.

The clone looked down at his hands wondering how come it didn't catch the high powered energy blast when suddenly its vision split.

Everyone watching eye's widened as the clone split in half falling down dead

"_Hmm we need to remember to watch out for that" both Zarbon and Dodoria thought_

However, Krillin wasn't through he made quick hand movements and the buzzsaw went through 2 more clones before the real Dodoria punched Krillin in the face.

"Now now let everyone else have some fun before you going ruining it." Said Dodoria

However, Krillin was unconscious. "What he is out with one hit, man this guy was weaker then I thought said Dodoria

Krillin however, was faking and grabbed Dodoria's arms and with a shout bashed his head against Dodora

"Owch!, why you bald headed little punk." Muttered Dodoria

Through this exchange a Dodoria clone was getting behind Krillin.

"Krillin behind you "Shouted Tien

It was to late though, with a shout the clone sent a high powered Ki beam that went straight through krillins head killing him instantly

Tien could only see red as formed a triangle into his hand as he shot straight up in the air he focused his energy into his hands and began sending flashes into the Dodorian clone he wouldn't let up on him.

"_Oh no if Tien keeps using that move it will kill him because the energy comes from his life source." Thought Chiaoutzu._

As Tien realeased wave after wave of energy onto the clone his vision began to get blurry "Oh no if I keep this up then it will kill me but I have to kill this thing."

Suddenly out of the corner of Tien's eye he saw another clone sneak up behind him however, he could not do anything.

As Tien closed his eye waiting for the killing blow he suddenly realized that it never came. He opened his eye to see it struggling against something as he looked closely he realized that it was chaoutzu.

"NO CHIAOUTZU DON'T DO IT YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DO!" Shouted Tien

ChIaoutzu being psychic talked to Tien using his mind. "_Don't worry Tien if I can kill this one then there will be only 4 left. Please use my sacrifice to everyone's advantage." Said ChIaoutzu_

Before Tien could do or say anything. Chiaoutzu raised all of his Ki and blew himself and the clone up there was nothing left after the huge explosion.

Tien looked on in horror as his closest friend died protecting him from the clone.

Again Tien could only see red as he used the rest of his energy to completely obliterate the last clone.

As Tien saw the last clone die he closed his eyes and smiled as fell to the ground he could feel himself die.

NO NOT TIEN, NOT CHIAOUTZU, KRILLIN, YAMCHA, Shouted Goku inside his mind

Goku was broken he couldn't do anything as he watched all his friends die in front of him.

Piccolo couldn't believe that everyone was dying he had always thought this was what he wanted to be a tyrant who killed the innocent so he could gain power. However, looking at this he was appalled.

"That's it Goku lets take the last three together" said Piccolo

Goku who was to traumatized didn't say anything as he simply got up and nod his head

"Hmm, it seems there are only three left" said Zarbon

"Yes it seems so Zarbon" said Dodoria

"Alright you three you two fight the earth raised sayian and namekian while you and me fight the sayians" instructed Dodoria to his clones

With the pairing made everyone began to fight.

The fight with Goku and Piccolo was a tough one because piccolo and Goku had never fought together before.

"Piccolo we need to come up with a plan I don't know any way to kill these guys." Said Goku

"I'm trying to think" said Piccolo.

"Alright do you have anything that could blind them for a few seconds? asked piccolo

"Yeah I do but why do you ask? Said Goku

"I have something that will kill them with one hit but, I need time to get it ready could you hold them off long enough for me to get my move ready? Asked Piccolo

"Sure, I will blind them when you are ready to fire it." Said Goku

Goku using his Ki quickly launched a couple of Ki blasts to disorient the two clones hoping to throw them off their feet. It worked as Goku went to each individual one and began to hammer each one with a combo of kicks and punches.

"_Almost there I only need a few more seconds" _thought Piccolo

Goku on the other hand was beginning to lose his advantage as he had to quickly dodge Ki lasers that would go straight through him.

"Piccolo is it ready yet? I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Shouted Goku

"Yes, it's ready quick use your move and get out of the way now! Shouted Piccolo

Goku quickly raised his hands to his head and shouted "SOLAR FLARE" Goku shouted

Piccolo after re opening his eye's quickly launched his ultamite killing move. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" Piccolo shouted.

As soon as piccolo shouted his move a purplish beam of energy went shooting straight at the clones killing them instantly.

"That was for you guys" said Goku

"Yes we killed them." Said a tired Piccolo

With the fight between the real Dodoria and his clones against the sayians

"Vegeta can you fight?" asked Radditz

"Yes I can, I don't know what that bean was but it saved my life I think." Said Vegeta as he began to power up.

"We can tell you later but right now we need to focus our concentration on them." Said Bardock

"I want you two to fight his clone I will fight Dodoria myself." Said Bardock

"Are you sure father he is very strong you may need our help." Said Raddtiz

"He is right Bardock Dodoria though an idiot, he is very strong by himself." Said Vegeta

"I will fight him because, he killed my dear wife." Said Bardock

Radditz was speechless he had always wanted to know how his mother died but never knew it was because of Dodoria.

"That monster, Zarbon and Frieza are responsible of her death because she was on Planet Vegeta when it exploded." Said Bardock

Vegeta and Raddtiz were shocked at this they knew frieza had killed many people but they didn't know they had destroyed Vegeta.

"Hmm this talking has bored me attack!" shouted Dodoria

The clone launched itself at Raddtiz and Vegeta striking with a fierce uppercut. Raddtiz was hit buy it and was sent flying into the nearby mountain. While, Raddtiz was gone the clone then began to punch Vegeta with quick blows.

Vegeta who had his energy restored to him by the sensu bean unleashed his signature move "GALLIC GUN" SHOUTED VEGETA

The beam was so précised that it blew the clones arm off. "OOWWWWWWWWWWW" Shouted the clone.

"Radditz quick finish it off!" shouted Vegeta

"Here it comes! MAX ENERGY BLAST! Shouted Radditz

The blast sailed for the badly wounded clone and before it could look up it was to late as the blast completely vaporized it.

"We did it" said Vegeta

"Yes we did it my gosh even at half his power we barely beat him" said a tired Radditz

Suddenly Zarbon was behind Raddtiz, say good night sayian. Zarbon wraped his arm around Radditz's neck and snapped it. Raddtiz was dead before he even hit the ground. Vegeta looked on at how brutally Zarbon killed Radditz.

Vegeta began to twitch that one of his only friends was killed right before him. "YOU MONSTER I WILL KILL YOU THEN I WILL KILL FRIEZA!"

Back to Bardock who was having a hard time fighting with the original Dodoria could feel his older son's energy fade away.

"Noooooooo RADDDDITTZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Shouted Bardock suddenly Bardock' ki grew a strange golden color his hair stood straight up and his pupils where gone.

Withought any hesitation Bardock released his Signature move at Dodoria "ATOMIC BLASSSSSSSTTTTTTTT" shouted Bardock ferel like

He pushed both of his hands forward and released a humongus energy blast that shooked the planet.

Dodoria could only look as atomic level heat seared him alive….there was no sign that he was ever there.

Bardock fell out of his semi transformation as he passed out unconscious.

The only fighter's left were Goku and Piccolo

"_No not you to dad why!" thought Goku_

"These people are brutal and to think I used to want to be like them." Said Piccolo outload to himself

Meanwhile with Gohan he had just helped putting out the fire's when he felt Yamcha's, Krillins, Tien, Chioutzu and Radditz Ki signature fade away.

Gohan was silent he had failed them, he trained hard so he could protect them.

"Thank you so much I don't know who you are but my name is Videl." Videl said

Gohan had a distraught face didn't comprehend what was going on looked lost. Videl suddenly realized that there was something wrong.

"Hey what's wrong you look like someone just died" asked a worried Videl

Gohan stirred out of his thoughts, "A lot of my friends just died I can explain how I know but I need to get over there soon." Said Gohan

Videl though could not figure out was saying decided to just go with it and nodded her head.

"Then go and put a stop to who did it I know you can Gohan." Said videl

"Huh? How did you know my name? asked Gohan

"Hmm don't you remember your Gohan the defender of the innocent" said a smirking Videl

Gohan had a small smile at this, "Well I guess I should go do my job then" said Gohan

With that Gohan rose up into the air and flew in the direction of the battle.

"_Don't worry dad I'm coming" thought Gohan._

"Who was that kid?" asked Hercule as he made his way over to videl

"He is the one who will protect the world and any innocent people." Said Videl

"_I hope I can meet him again one day."_ Thought videl

"Hey dad I want to become a fighter" said an excited Videl

"_Oh no, she wants to fight? I have to steer her away from that path." Thought Hercule_

"Uh sure videl maybe when you get a little older I will teach you something." Said Hercule

Videl who kind of frowned decided that it was better than nothing.

Before she went to help rebuild the village she looked at the direction one more time before smiling

We now go to Gohan who was flying the equivalent to a high powered jet.

"_I won't fail you again I promise you that dad I will be there soon! Thought Gohan_

Meanwhile back with Goku and Piccolo

"Piccolo I don't think this is a fight that we are going to win." Said Goku who could barely stand

"I think your right Goku but I am glad that I died fighting with you" said Piccolo

Zarbon who was getting tired of this was starting to power up

"_A shame that Dodoria died but at least he wounded Bardock enough to where I could finish the job. Hmm, it seems that is a Namekian meaning that he should know more about the dragon balls that Lord Frieza is looking for on Namek, maybe I can interrogate him and get the information that he needs." Thought Zarbon_

However before anyone could do anything Vegeta launched himself at Zarbon

"I will kill you and send you to otherworld myself you monster!" shouted vegeta

Vegeta using his anger as his power wasn't thinking straight and soon Zarbon overtook Vegeta.

Zarbon then sent a Ki enhanced punch into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta soon passed out and landed on the ground.

"My my how the mighty have fallen you all have had 9 fighters fighting against us and all but 2 of you are left standing maybe I should just blow this mud ball up. However, since you did kill my partner I will make the namek first to suffer however, if you tell me the power of the dragon balls and all its secrets" asked Zarbon

Piccolo who had just seen the people who he could possibly call friends didn't budge.

"I would rather die then tell you anything about them" said Piccolo

Zarbon smirked at this "Fine then you will have your wish" said Zarbon

Zarbon launched a fine energy blast into piccolo's lungs. "I only hit your lungs so you will die slowly and drown in your own blood." Said a grinning Zarbon

"I will give you one last chance tell me about the dragon balls" said Zarbon as he leaned in closer so he could understand what he said.

"Golagtohfil" piccolo coughed up

"What was that Namek speak up can't hear you over your blood." Zarbon laughed as he leaned in closer

"I SAID GO TO HFIL YOU MONSTER" Shouted Piccolo as he shot the remaining Ki out of his mouth and onto Zarbon's face.

However, it didn't do anything except mess up Zarbon's green hair

Zarbon who liked his looks grew furious at that and blasted piccolo, piccolo died with a smile on his face.

Goku was shocked his enemy died a man who had finally started to change was dead.

Suddenly Goku and Zarbons heads turned in a direction in the sky

"_Who is that I don't know anyone with that power level? Thought Goku_

"_Hmm, I wonder who this is their power level is almost as high as mine" thought Zarbon_

"So you have another little fighter coming to fight me? Well then I will wait for him so he can see in horror that he was too late to save any of you. Said Zarbon

Goku was still wondering who was coming it couldn't be Gohan's because his power was lower then this guy's power level.

After what felt like hours to Goku was only a few min when the mysterious power level finally arrived.

At first it was nothing but a shadow until the figure finally landed.

"What is this it's merely a small boy" said Zarbon

The small figure merely looked over the horrific scene that was the battlefield he saw all his friends dead or unconscious.

"_Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaoutz, Uncle Raddtiz, and Piccolo….I am so sorry I wasn't here to help you sooner but I had a good reason." Thought Gohan_

"Are you the one that killed my friends and family?" asked Gohan

Zarbon only looked amused yes however, I did have some help but he died by that sayian over that Zarbon pointed at Bardock who was unconscious.

Gohan looked at his grandfather and noted that he was still alive.

Gohan then reached into his pocket and threw a bag of sensu beans at Goku

"Dad take this and give it to grandpa Bardock over there and get that man out of here." Stated Gohan

Goku was shocked that Gohan wanted to fight this guy alone. "Son I won't allow you to do this he is to strong we have to fight him together." Pleaded Goku

However, Gohan looked over at Goku and stared at him. Goku looked into the eyes of his son and noticed that Gohan was pleading him to fight.

"Please dad let me make this up to everyone who died I am responsible for their deaths I must avenge them." Said Gohan

Goku was having a battle within his mind "_I can't let him fight this guy he is to strong for him. However, Gohan's power has risen so much and it looks like he hasn't even begun to show his power and those eyes they look like mine….."was what was going through Goku's mind_

Finally with a sigh Goku relented and took Vegeta and Bardock and flew away. "You be careful your mom wont forgive me if you die." Said Goku

"Don't worry dad the only one who is going to die is that monster over there." Stated Gohan

Zarbon smirked at Gohan's words, "So you think you can take me on huh little boy?" Zarbon mocked

Gohan neither smirked or smiled he just had an intense look on his face.

Zarbon started to get mad at how quiet the boy was being. "What's the matter the sight of death make you mute?" asked Zarbon teasingly trying to provoke Gohan

Gohan continued to just stare at Zarbon not moving an inch it was like he was waiting for something.

"Boy you are starting to make me mad either you say something or attack I don't have all day to baby sit." Zarbon said trying to get any emotion out of the boy

However, Gohan continued to look on with a stony face.

"Fine you brat if you won't attack then I will!" shouted Zarbon

Zarbon launched himself at Gohan who just stood there. Zarbon seeing Gohan still do nothing threw a Ki enhanced punch at Gohan's face.

Only for Gohan to catch it in the palm of Gohan's hand.

Zarbon's eyes widen at not only the boy catching his fist but to not budge at all unnerved him.

Finally Gohan said something "Good it seems that they are out of range" said Gohan

"_He was waiting on them this whole time?!" Shouted Zarbon in his mind_

Before Zarbon could blink Gohan threw a ki blast straight into Zarbon's face causing Zarbon to go flying straight into a forest.

Gohan quickly flew into the forest, inside the forest Gohan vanished and reappeared behind Zarbon who was still flying through the forest and kicked him straight up into the air.

As Zarbon was flying in the air Gohan launched a volley of Ki blasts at Zarbon

"_This boy is incredible to think that he is actually hurting me is astounding I need to end this quickly before he ends up killing me" thought Zarbon_

Zarbon quickly got his bearings straight and flew down to a field so he could be able to look for Gohan.

However, Gohan couldn't be seen anywhere. "What did he disappear?" Zarbon questioned outloud

His answer was Gohan coming out of the ground with a charged up ki in his hands.

"TAKE THIS YOU MONSTER" Shouted Gohan who released a strong beam of Ki that flew into Zarbon Knocking the wind out of him and sending him into the air once more.

"This isn't good I may need to transform in order to beat this kid." Said Zarbon

Elsewhere somewhere far away from the battlefield we find Goku with a now conscious Vegeta and Bardock.

"What power is this!?" stated Vegeta

"That is my son fighting Zarbon right now" said Goku

"WHAT THAT IS GOHAN!" Exclaimed Bardock

"I know it is incredible at how strong he has gotten in only 5 weeks." Said goku with pride

" _I know you can do this son I believe in you" thought Goku_

"_Do it Gohan, I know you can avenge your grandmother and the rest of the sayian's who have died because of him." Thought Bardock_

"_Whoever this kid is kill that monster for Radditz and for the rest of the sayian's." Thought Vegeta_

Back at the battlefield the fight was in gohan's hands as he kept beating Zarbon over and over again.

"I know you are holding back why don't you fight with your full power." Stated Gohan

Zarbon grinned at the chance that Gohan gave for him to transform. "Well if you insist so bad I guess I can't disappoint" said Zarbon with a smirk

Zarbon got up off the ground and squatted as he began to raise his Ki so he could begin his transformation.

As Zarbon was gathering his energy Gohan merely stood and watched "_His Ki level is rising I guess now I should start getting serious to." Thought Gohan_

Elsewhere Vegeta, Goku and Bardock can feel Zarbon's energy rising.

"Oh no Zarbon is transforming." Stated Vegeta

"This isn't good if Zarbon transforms it will be over for Gohan." Stated Bardock

"He will be fine Gohan will win." Stated goku

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT DO YOU NOT CARE FOR YOUR SON AT ALL!" shouted Bardock

"Yes I do which is why I am not going to interfere Gohan has a hidden power that will be releashed in this fight and I don't want to be anywhere around him when it happens" Goku said

Vegeta and Bardock could only look with wide eyes as they heard this.

Back with Gohan and Zarbon

Zarbon was almost finished with his transformation as Gohan got ready for the fight to begin.

Finally with a blast of Ki Zarbon was finished transforming. He was completely opposite from what he looked like from before.

He was taller and more muscled however, what really set him apart from last time was his no more monster look he looked like a true demon now.

"Hmm so your true look has finally came out" stated Gohan

"Aww so now you have a sense of humor too bad you will die before getting to say any other rhetoric jokes." Stated the now monster like Zarbon

Zarbon with greater speed then before attacked with harder punches and with greater speed causing Gohan to get serious.

"_I guess it is time to get serious now" thought Gohan_

Gohan suddenly raised his hands and shot some ki blasts at Zarbon disorienting him long enough for Gohan to shout "KAO-KIEN"

After saying this Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Zarbon and punched him across the face sending Zarbon flying downwards.

"Impossible there is no way this brat has so much power!" shouted Zarbon

Zarbon quickly got up and flew towards Gohan and started to punch and kick him with fast combos

Gohan had countered each blows with his own, the earth shook with each punch or kick landed.

"THAT IS IT I WILL END THIS NOW!" SHOUTED Zarbon

Zarbon flew up into the air and gathered up his energy. "This will end that brat and this planet once and for all!" shouted Zarbon

Gohan after seeing what Zarbon was doing was shocked. "_I can't let that blast hit the earth or else it will blow up!" thought Gohan_

Back with Goku, Vegeta and Bardock they quickly realized that Zarbon was getting despereate.

"Oh no if that hits the earth then it is over we have to do something" said Goku

"Like what how do you expect to kill someone like him?" asked Vegeta

"I don't know but I don't intend on seeing any more of my family die today" said Bardock as he flew towards the battle

"Hey wait for me I want to help!" shouted goku as he flew after him

"_I must go to I won't let this monster kill anyone anymore" thought Vegeta_

Back at the battlefield Zarbon was about to launch his attack.

"Dodge this you pathetic brat, "MAGNUM CANNON!" Shouted Zarbon

Gohan after realizing the situation quickly said "KAO-KIEN KAMEHAMEHA!" Shouted Gohan

As Zarbons Orange and yellow beam came towards Gohan. Gohan's Red and blue attack collided with Zarbon's attack.

The two attacks began to fight for dominance to see which one would overlap the other.

Zarbon seeing this unleashed all of energy into his attack causing it to go flying at Gohan. Gohan seeing this panicked.

"_I have no choice King Kai I have to go beyond Kao-Kien X5 to win this" thought Gohan_

"KAO-KIEN X10" Shouted Gohan

With the power surge that Gohan received the Kao Kamehamha wave grew bigger and overlapped Zarbon's attack.

"WHAT NOOOO HOW COULD HIS ATTACK OVERLAP MINE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"Shouted Zarbon

The blast then finally reached to Zarbon where it then completely vaporized him. Zarbon was finally dead and would kill no one else.

"Finally it is over" said Gohan as used up all his energy he began to fall down to the earth

However, before he hit the ground a stranger appeared and caught him.

"Hmm, you are a surprising boy aren't you?" asked the stranger

"Train well young sayian for this was only a preview to what is to come" said the stranger as he faded away.

Finally Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock arrived on the scene where an unconscious but grinning Gohan lay.

End of Chapter

Author's Note"

Oh my god that was a really fun chapter to write. I hope the fight scenes where good I know I killed a lot of people but it had to be done for my story to move forward. What did you think of how I introduced Videl? Hercule will be kind of like he was in the tv series but he will not be taking credit for anything. I am sorry but I thought that was low of him to do so. But anyway I think I will wait for this chapter to get some views before I start writing anything else. OH yes what did you think about The mystery of King Kai's son! I thought it would be something unique to add in. Also who was the stranger at the end is he friend or foe? Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter I had fun writing it. Well that it for now laterZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	7. Chapter 7 Planning and Mourning

Author Note:

Hi guys and gals I hope the last chapter was a good action one I had to raise the rating in fear of it being too graphic for what I already had the rating to.

Also, before I continue, I want to thank a few people who have been helping me so far in this fic they are RKF22, dcp1992, and last but certainly not least Gohanfave these guys and girls have helped me through writing these chapters and also with punctuation and such. Thank you so much for helping me I hope you have enjoyed my story and I hope you will all read my future ones.

For this chapter there probably won't really be any action this is more of a mourning/planning chapter for when they go to Namek. I had originally thought of killing Goku so he could be trained by King Kai but I decided that I wanted him to get stronger by learning through his dad. Also Bardock was in the transformed state that Goku was in when he fought lord slug in the movie he did a semi transformation. I hope that helped anyone wondering if Bardock transformed or not. Well that is it for now hope everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter 7 Mourning and Planning

Last time on Gohan's Power, Gohan fought against Zarbon forcing Zarbon into transforming into his beast form.

However, before Gohan made it to the battlefield he went to a village that was under attack by General Tao an old enemy that was destroying a town because they wouldn't pay his protection fee.

Gohan went and confronted General Tao and killed him never allowing him to kill again. Gohan also met a girl named Videl who he saved from Tao.

However, in the process a lot of people died; Radditz, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo.

We know go to Goku, Bardock and Vegeta who have just landed onto the battlefield.

"Hey Goku he is over here!" shouted Bardock

Goku who had been looking everywhere flew straight to his father who was checking to see if Gohan was alright.

"Is he alright dad?" asked Goku

"Yes, he is just unconscious that's all." Said Bardock

"It is amazing at how such a little boy could have so much power." Said Vegeta

"Well don't be too surprised that is your nephew after all." Said Bardock

Vegeta's eyes widened at that he didn't know that Chi Chi had gotten married.

"WHAT? WHO IS THE FATHER THEN?!" Demanded Vegeta

"Uh that would be" said Goku

Vegeta simply looked at Goku for a while finally Vegeta said something.

"Is she happy are you treating her alright?" said Vegeta with a serious expression

Goku who realized that this was an important question answered "I have put my life on the line for her; I have tried to bring her peace and gave her a child. Every time I see her I see a smile on her face." Said Goku with a serious face

Vegeta looked at Goku for a few more minutes until he started to tear up.

"Thank you Kakkarot, I was never able to see my sister to know that she is happy means a lot to me." Said Vegeta trying to keep himself cool and not cry

Goku simply smiled and put his hand on his shoulder

"I didn't do it alone her father is who raised her, well I guess adopted father." Said Goku

"Who is he? What is his status on this planet?" asked Vegeta

"He was once king of Fire Mountain; I have seen him protect Chi Chi with his very life before. She was raised in good hands." Said Goku

"That's good" said Vegeta

Meanwhile, we see a plane with two girls and old man with a turtle shell and a hovering cat coming towards the battlefield.

"I hope Goku and Gohan are alright I am so worried about them." Said Chi Chi

"Don't worry as long as Goku is there they will be fine, besides Bardock and Radditz are there to remember?" said Bulma thinking about the spiky haired sayian

"Bulma, do you like Radditz?" asked Chi Chi

Bulma who was flying the plane nosed dived scaring the crap out of the rest of people on board.

"Sorry about that" said Bulma. "I really don't know Chi Chi, but I feel a strange pull every time I see him." Said Bulma

Chi Chi smiled knowingly "Well I am sure he feels the same way" said Chi Chi as she grinned at her friend's expression

"_Hmm, it doesn't look good we lost a lot of people" Master Roshi was thinking_

Chi Chi noticed Master Roshi's expression and grew worried

"Master Roshi is everything alright?" asked Chi Chi

Roshi who was so intent on what had happened didn't respond to Chi Chi's question

Chi Chi realized that whatever was on Roshi's mind it wasn't good. Bulma also notice Roshi's expression but decided to not bring it up.

After a while they finally managed to get to where the battle was fought. However, after the strange way Roshi was acting everyone was worried on what they would find when they get there.

"Hey look I wonder who that is?" said Goku

Finally the plane landed and Bulma, Chi Chi and a slow Roshi got off the plane.

"Hi guys I see that your all-" However Bulma couldn't finish as she saw an unconscious Gohan, and only Goku and Bardock standing next to a man she didn't know.

"Goku what happened is Gohan dead!" exclaimed Chi Chi as she rushed over to Gohan

"He is fine Chi Chi, He saved the world he defeated Zarbon." Said Goku with a small smile

Chi Chi gasped her little boy had just saved the world.

"Goku, where is everyone else though?" Questioned Bulma

Goku's eyes grew somber as he didn't know what to say.

Bardock however, seeing Goku's dilemma, stepped up to save his son from the heartache.

"Bulma, Chi Chi what we have to say isn't easy to say, but Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Radditz died fighting Dodoria." Said Bardock barely managing to keep his tears back after mentioning his son's name

Bulma was in shock as she heard the man she was beginning to like was now dead. "No, how did he die" asked Bulma.

"He died protecting us, Zarbon killed him." Said Bardock holding back his tears

Bulma just nodded her head as she then went back onto the plane to sit down, you could hear her cries.

Gohan began to stir. "Oh man where am I" asked a tired Gohan

"Gohan!" shouted everyone

Gohan eyes widened as he realized that he was still at the battlefield. "Did I kill Zarbon?" asked Gohan as he began to look around.

"Yes Gohan, you did it you killed him and saved the world" said a prideful Bardock

"Everyone died because I didn't get here in time" said Gohan as he got depressed

"Now Gohan it couldn't be helped they were a lot stronger than we thought if you hadn't come at all the earth would probably be gone." Said Goku

Gohan could only look down thinking that it was still his fault for letting everyone down.

"Could I please have a sensu bean dad?" asked Gohan

Goku slapped his head forgetting that his son could barely move. Goku then reached into the bag of sensu beans and gave it to Gohan.

Gohan took the sensu bean and ate it. You could see all his wounds healing. However, before anyone could say anything he blasted off in a random direction.

"GOHAN!" Shouted Goku

"Leave him son he is blaming himself for what happened only he can help himself right now." Said Bardock

Goku could only look sad as he watched his son disappear in the sky.

"Don't worry Kakkarot he will be fine your son is a strong one he will get through this" said Vegeta

"Thanks Vegeta that means a lot to me, I just wish that I could do something" said a sad Goku

Chi Chi who was staring at the direction that her son flew off at quickly turned around at the mention of Vegeta.

"Did someone just say Vegeta?" asked Chi Chi

Everyone who knew eye's widened Chi Chi was about to meet her brother for the first time.

"My name is Vegeta." Said well Vegeta lol

Chi Chi started to tear up. "My name is Chi Chi im your older sister." Said Chi Chi

Vegeta eyes widened at this. "Chi Chi I…." Vegeta began to say until he was hugged by his older sister.

"I can't believe it, I never knew I had a brother." Said a crying Chi Chi

Vegeta didn't know what to say so he just kept hugging her.

"It's great to see you to Chi Chi, I didn't know I had a sister until Bardock told me before he came here" said an equally emotional Vegeta (awww lol)

Bardock could only smile at the small family reunion however, seeing the sad look on Goku's face made Bardock sad. Not just for Goku but also because of the death his son.

Meanwhile we see a crying Gohan flying in a random direction not really caring where he is going.

"_I failed them, but I had to save that village I couldn't let that man kill them." Thought an emotional Gohan_

Gohan who wasn't paying attention crashed into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

However, he was not alone because, there was a familiar girl walking when she saw what looked like a rocket crash into a tree.

"_Oh man what was that."_ Thought the girl

She quickly ran over to what crashed and realized that it was a small boy

"_Wait a minute….he looks familiar" thought the girl_

For a second Gohan regained consciousness only to say…."videl?" and with that he passed out

"OH MY GOSH GOHAN!" shouted Videl

Back with Goku, Vegeta Bardock and Chi Chi

"We need to go see Mr. Popo" said Roshi

"Huh? Why is that? Asked Goku

"With Piccolo dead then that means the dragon balls are gone." Said Roshi

Goku and Chi Chi gasped at this

"Oh no then that means we can't wish anyone back." Said Goku

Vegeta was getting confused "Hold on a minute, what are these dragon balls and wishes?" asked Vegeta

However, it was Bardock who answered "The dragon balls are seven magical balls that summon a mystical dragon that will grant you a certain amount of wishes" said Bardock

"Oh wow I didn't know you knew about the dragon balls" said Goku

"I only knew of them because I overheard Frieza talking about getting immortality out of it. I just thought he was crazy but it seems that it isn't." said Bardock

"Could that be why Zarbon and Dodoria was sent here then?" asked Goku

"It is hard to say, Vegeta did Zarbon or Dodoria say anything about them?" asked Bardock

"I don't recall, however I did hear them say something about Namek having what they seek." Said Vegeta

"Hmm, maybe we should go see Mr. Popo now he knew Kami the most." Said Goku

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea let's go." Said Bardock

"We are coming to" said Chi Chi

"Are you sure you want to come Chi Chi?" asked Goku

"Yes I am it will keep my mind off of Gohan." Said Chi Chi

Everyone knew what she meant they were all scared for the boy.

Meanwhile, back with Gohan and Videl, we see her freaking out on what to do.

"Oh my gosh what do I do? I can't pick him up he is freaking heavy!" said Videl

"I know! I will go get dad to help me out." Said Videl

With that Videl ran back to her village to get her dad.

"Dad! Come quick that boy who saved our village is unconscious out in the meadow!" shouted Videl

"What!? How do you know it is him?" said Hercule

"Please dad hurry!" exclaimed Videl as she ran off to get back to Gohan

"VIDEL WAIT UP!" shouted Hercule

After running after his daughter Hercule finally managed to catch up to her.

"Where is he at?" asked Hercule

"He is over there on the ground dad he was flying and ran into that tree right there" said videl

Hercule looked at the tree where she pointed but what he saw was a huge crater where a bunch of tree's used to have been.

"_Just who is this kid I haven't seen anything like this since that little boy who saved us from the Red Ribbon Army?" Thought Hercule_

"Alright Videl we will take him to the village but as soon as he is conscious I want to ask him some questions before you talk to him alright?" asked Hercule

"Sure daddy but please just help him it is because of him that our village is still here!" exclaimed Videl

"Alright Videl just calm down" said Hercule. With that Hercule picked up Gohan and we see them head home.

Meanwhile at Kami's lookout, we see a yellow plane land out in the courtyard.

"Alright let's find out if Mr. Popo knows anything about planet Namek." Said Goku

The once lively lookout however, was now a more depressing scene you could feel in the air the depression of Kami's death.

"Hey Mr. Popo are you here?" asked Goku

"Yes, how can I help you" said Mr. Popo who appeared behind them

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WHO THE HECK ARE YOU" Shouted Vegeta

"I am the caretaker of the lookout and was Kami's best friend before he died." Said a depressed Popo

"We have lost a lot of our friends Mr. Popo we want to wish them back but with the Dragon Balls gone we want to know if you know anything about the planet Namek." Asked Bardock

Mr. Popo tilted his head and was thinking hard when finally he spoke. "Well I do remember Kami talking about his space ship that he used to get to earth." Said Popo finally

"However, I don't recall him ever saying anything about where he came from." Said Popo

The group was depressed at this because of this they had no idea of where to go.

(Underline words mean King Kai is talking to them)

"Hey I can help you guy's out." Said a voice

"Huh, who said that?" said Goku

"Forgive my name is King Kai and I am the one who taught Gohan on how to use the Kao-Kien" said the know known King Kai

"Oh wow so you're the one that taught my son that awesome move" shouted the excited Goku

"Yes I did even though he did ignore my warning about going beyond the limit I told him not to go over." Said King Kai

"Well I am sure he had his reason on why he did it" said Bardock

"Hey sister does this kind of stuff always happen here on this planet" whispered Vegeta

Chi Chi who was still shocked about having a brother could only say "It usually isn't this weird but yes all the time" said Chi Chi

"I know of why Gohan is so depressed" King Kai said suddenly

Everyone paid close attention as to what they were about to hear.

"Gohan could have made it to the fight before the battle began however, as he was heading that way he saw a fire in a village. Gohan was conflicted on what he should do he knew that Zarbon and Dodoria were on their way but he wanted to help the village to. So in the end he chose to help save the village from a man who was destroying it because they wouldn't pay him his fee. The man's name was Mercenary Tao."

Goku hearing his old enemies name gasped. "What I thought I killed him" said Goku

"He had transformed himself into a mechanized android and was torching the village where Gohan confronted him and then ended his life once and for all. This is why Gohan is depressed he feels that he betrayed you all because of his decision.

Everyone at the lookout gasped at this, they didn't know why Gohan was late but they certainly didn't put it against him for all the people that died they just weren't ready.

"However, that is not why I am talking to you now; I know where this planet Namek is." Said King Kai

Everyone grew excited at this they were going to be able to bring their friends back

"However, an evil tyrant is also making his way there now I believe Bardock and Vegeta know who I am talking about." Said King Kai

"Frieza" both Vegeta and Bardock growled

"Yes, however he is not alone his brother and father are also there with him." Said King Kai

"WHAT HIS WHOLE FAMILY IS THERE!"Shouted Bardock

"Yes they know of the legend of the dragon balls and are there to wish for immortality. However, they need a Namek to be able to use the dragon balls." Said King Kai

"Well at least it will give us time to get there and get the dragon balls before they can" said Bardock

"We can use my dragon radar to find them before they can, as long as you take me and Chi Chi with you of course." Said Bulma

"Only if you promise to listen to us and if Chi Chi trains with me as we head to Namek." Said Goku

Bulma nodded her head with a smile thinking that she would soon see Radditz again.

Meanwhile, back with Gohan we see him lying on the bed having a nightmare.

(Bold and underline means dream)

"**Why Gohan! Why did you betray us" shouted Radditz, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo**

"**I didn't mean to I had to protect a village that was getting attacked" pleaded a desperate Gohan**

"**Does that mean we mean nothing to you then? Does that mean that a bunch of strangers mean more to you then we do?" Said the group of warriors**

"**No I wanted to head straight towards you guy's but I couldn't I had to save them!" shouted Gohan**

**The group's voice started to merge when suddenly they shouted "TRAITOR, MURDERER!"**

***END DREAM***

Gohan woke up with a yell he was sweating profusely as his eyes were scanning his surroundings

"Hey calm down kid you are safe just calm down." Said Hercule who was scared at the abrupt awakening

"Where am I? I remember flying away but I don't know how I got here?" asked a now calmer Gohan

"You are in Ester meadow the village you saved from that mad man" said Hercule

"Oh" was all Gohan could say as he just stared down depressingly

Hercule could tell that there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong kid you saved a whole village and you are a child I only know of one other child to have done that" said Hercule

"Well you see" said Gohan as he told his tale to Hercule. Hercule was wide eyed at all the things that Gohan had said.

"Wow, I can see why you are depressed, tell me something Gohan do you remember what you said to that guy" asked Hercule

"Umm, I think so" said Gohan

*Flashback*

**Suddenly Gohan began to speak "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Shouted Gohan as his power level begin to rise to the point his Ki was blue**

**"My name is Gohan the son of GOKU!" Shouted Gohan**

*****End Flashback*

"Yes I do" said Gohan

"Then you know you were doing your job you were protecting the innocent" said Hercule

Gohan smiled at the man. "Hey you said that you knew only one other boy to do what I did what was his name?" asked Gohan

"I never heard his name but it was a small boy with black spiky hair who had a monkey tail a large red pole on his back" said Hercule

Gohan smiled "That boy you are talking about is my father Goku" said Gohan

Hercule eyes widened at this here was the son of the man that saved his village when he was a kid.

"You're his son! Please can you tell him thank you for me he saved my family's life when I was a kid" shouted a pleading Hercule

"I will do you one better I will bring him here one day so you can tell him yourself" said a smiling Gohan

Hercule just had a smile that the man who once saved him would be coming back.

"Thank you so much" said Hercule

"It's no problem sir, I should actually be thanking you for helping me out as well" said Gohan

"I only ask that no one know about what I did for this village, I want my family protected from the power that the media causes" said Gohan

"It will be our secret Gohan it is the least that we can do for what you did" said Hercule

Suddenly the door opened and Videl entered "Is he awake dad" asked Videl

"Yes he is sweetie I will leave you two alone I need to go talk to the village elder" said Hercule

With that Hercule left the room to go speak with the elder

The room got quiet as videl sat in the chair wonder what to say to Gohan

"Thank you" said Gohan

"Huh? For what I should be thanking you for saving me" said Videl

"Well if it wasn't for you I would still be lying a crater somewhere" said a laughing Gohan

Videl smiled at this the tension in the air finally being lifted from the air.

"So Gohan how is it that you can do all the stuff that you do?" asked Videl

"Well I use my Ki to let me fly and to shoot my energy" said Gohan

"Oh I see" said Videl

"Could you teach me how to fly" asked Videl

"Uhh, I guess I can but you should probably ask your dad first" said Gohan

Videl made a mental note to beg her father to let Gohan teach her how to fly

"So where do you live at?" asked Videl

It went on for an hour of them asking questions or more like Videl asking questions.

"Gohan, I have talked to the elder and he said that they will keep this a village secret" said Hercule

"Thank you so much Mr. Hercule" said Gohan

"It's no problem; would you like to stay for dinner?" Asked Hercule

"That would be nice but, I think I should leave I kind of left everyone when I flew away" said an embarrassed Gohan

"Alright then well know that you are always welcomed here Gohan" said Hercule smiling at the boy

"Yeah don't forget your suppose to teach me to fly." Said Videl

Gohan just laughed however, you can see the confused look on Hercule's face

"Huh? What is this about flying?" asked Hercule

"Oh nothing" said a smiling Videl as she waved good bye to Gohan

Hercule started to smile

"Oooo someone has a crush" said Hercule smiling

Videl abruptly stopped smiling holding back a blush "I do not" said Videl

Hercule just started to laugh at his daughter

Meanwhile with Gohan _"I promise to wish you guys back, I won't fail" _thought a determined Gohan as he flew to Kami's lookout

At Kami's lookout after King Kai gave the directions to Bulma, they decided to plan their next approach.

"Ok I am almost done with the spaceship, also do you think we can go and get the space ship that Zarbon and Dodoria used to get here with?" asked Bulma

"I believe so but how do you intend to get it in your facility" asked Bardock

"Just say it is a government funded project" said Bulma

"Ok then, I thinks we can do that" Said Bardock

Suddenly Gohan lands on Kami's lookout he has a small smile on his face.

"Hi guys what did I miss?" asked Gohan

Everyone smiled seeing Gohan out of is depression.

"We were just talking about going to planet Namek so we can wish everyone back" Said Bardock

"Huh? Why not use our dragon balls? Asked Gohan

"Well with Kami gone there is no way we can use them so we go to Namek wish for everyone that Zarbon and Dodoria killed on earth to come back to life and we should be good." Said Goku

"Alright then when do we leave to go and get them" asked Gohan

Bulma decided to speak up "Well I should be done in a few days so we can go then" said Bulma

"Alright then I think we should train to get ready, when I was fighting with Zarbon I felt like he was communicating with someone" said Gohan

Bardock and Vegeta grew worried at this, "he was probably talking to Frieza telling him that he failed which means that Frieza is probably going to be double timing it to get the dragon balls." Said Bardock

Bulma had an idea "Hey can your space pods track onto Frieza's signal?" asked Bulma

"Yes it can, why what are you planning?" asked Bardock

Bulma only grinned "Oh don't worry I think I have a plan to slow down their progress.

After they planned on what they were going to do, they all decided to go to Capsule Corp. and stay there that way they can leave in short noticed.

Bardock Helped pilot the space craft to Capsule Corp. so Bulma could figure out its technology while Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan went home to get their stuff to head out for Capsule Corp.

"Hey dad could I talk to you for a second?" asked Gohan

Goku simply nodded his head and they both walked out of the house.

"Did I do the right thing saving those people, even though it cost our friends life?" asked Gohan

Goku was quiet for a second "I think they would be mad at you if you didn't save that village" said Goku

Gohan kind of smiled at this thinking about those that died.

Suddenly Gohan remembered something "Oh yeah I need to ask you a favor dad" said Gohan

Goku simply nodded his head and simply said sure.

Meanwhile in Ester meadow Village we find Hercule and Videl eating supper when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be" said Hercule

Hercule went over and unlocked and opened his door to see Gohan

"Gohan what are you doing out here?" asked Hercule

"I am fulfilling my promise that I made you" said Gohan

Hercule was confused until a voice started to speak

"Oh so you must be Hercule" said Goku

Hercule's eyes widened here standing before him was the man that saved him and his parent's back during the times of the Red Ribbon Army

"Are you that little boy that saved my family from the Red Ribbon Army all that time ago? Asked Hercule

Goku simply smiled and shook his head. Hercule started to tear up and ran over and hugged Goku

"Thank you so much Goku you don't know how much it means to me what you did for me and my family" said Hercule

Goku simply smiled "its ok it was what me and Gohan were meant to do" said Goku

Videl hearing her dad talking decided to see who he was talking to only to see him crying into some guys shirt who was with Gohan

"Huh? What's going on here daddy? Asked Videl as she looked on

"Sweetie remember the man I told you about that saved me and my parents when I was little?" asked Hercule

Videl simply nodded. "Well it turns out that it was Gohan's dad Goku who did it" said a tearful Hercule

Videl simply gasped and looked over at Goku who was simply smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe that like Goku his son actually saved us to." Said Videl

"Yeah it truly is something alright" said Hercule

After telling Goku and Gohan that they were welcome anytime the pair flew away to get ready for the challenge of getting to Namek to come.

End Chapter

Author Note

Hey guys and gals sorry this took so long I kind of got writers block when I was writing this so I hope it turned out ok. I hope that you all liked the whole saving Goku saving Hercule's family thing and the depressed Gohan scene. Well I really don't know what to say so again if you see anything that I need to fix let me know Laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz also the next chapter is them leaving for Namek and also landing on Namek.


	8. Chapter 8 Upward and Onward

Author Note:

Hi all what is going on? Well I heard good news that the new Xbox Live Update for minecraft is this Friday! So If you are a Minecraft fan and play it on xbox hope you have fun playing the new update. Umm not really sure what to say I hope that I am putting these chapter's up fast enough hopefully soon I can start making them longer but hey I am still learning any way here is more Gohan's Power…..still don't own Dragonball z well except my custom character's (spoiler….well I guess not really lol)

Last time on Gohan's Power, Gohan who regained Consciousness from the fight from Zarbon left in an emotional time and flew off in a random direction.

Also the news of the people who died reached their friends while everyone mourned King Kai contacted them and told them why Gohan took off and about how to find planet Namek.

Then as Gohan was flying he didn't pay attention to where he was flying and crashed into a tree. However, a familiar person came and rescued him who we all know is Videl.

During this time Hercule helped Gohan by making him feel better about the decision that he made to save the village then in then end Hercule got to meet the savior he always wanted to meet.

What will happen today on Gohan's power? Only I know because I am the author (lol)

Chapter 8 Upward and Onward

Today we see everyone at Capsule Corporation getting ready for the trip to Namek.

We see Bulma the brains of the ships working with Bardock who knew a great deal about the technology that was on the ship.

"Now then put the intercooler system their and then connect the CPU chip there" said Bardock as he guided Bulma through the steps

"Wow, its actually pretty cool working with someone who knows what they are doing" said Bulma

"Yes there were many times where I would have to fix my space pod on the fly so it helped knowing what to do unlike raddtiz who believed in kicking it to get it working again" laughed Bardock

Bulma smiled thinking about the spiky haired sayian.

Meanwhile in a different room we see Goku sparring with Chi Chi to get her used to fighting again.

"Man, I sure am rusty I remember I used to be able to keep up with you but know I can't even predict your moves" said Chi Chi

"It's okay Chi Chi just relax and use your senses to predict my next move" said Goku

Chi Chi blocked out all other noises and focused her Ki when suddenly she raised up her arm and was met with the satisfaction of blocking Goku's punch.

"See I told you that you would get the hang of it" said Goku

However, Chi Chi didn't speak instead she started fighting back and actually punched Goku in the gut.

"Omph, yeah you remember now alright" muttered Goku

Chi Chi smirked in triumph that she actually managed to hit Goku.

We know go to Gohan and Vegeta who are sparring.

Gohan rushed in with a kick to Vegeta's side, however vegeta grabbed his leg and threw him against the wall.

Gohan retaliated by jumping off the wall and threw a punch that hit vegeta in the face sending crashing to the floor.

"I see, your truly are a sayian warrior Gohan, however I have more experience then you do" said vegeta as he threw a Ki blast at Gohan's feet causing Gohan to fall down.

Vegeta took this time to rush over and hold his hand over Gohan's face with a charged energy ball.

"I guess I win nephew" said Vegeta

"Actually it's a draw" said Gohan with a smirk

Vegeta look confused until he realized that Gohan had charged energy balls in both hands aimed right at Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta began to laugh that Gohan managed to force him into a draw.

"Hmm, good job if this were a real fight however, I would not have gone easy on you though." Said Vegeta

"Likewise Vegeta" said Gohan

After the spar Gohan and Vegeta went into the main living room where Bulma, was about to explain something.

"Alright guys I have great news we are ready to go to Namek!" said a happy Bulma

Everyone was excited at the news they would soon be ready to get their friends back.

However, Bulma wasn't finished speaking yet.

"Also I have made something that will slow down Frieza and his goons" said Bulma

Everyone was curious as she said this, "I have rigged one of the space pods to explode once it was near the ship making it so it would be disabled" said Bulma with a smile

Everyone was shocked that Bulma was able to figure out how to do this.

"That is perfect knowing Frieza he won't be able to sense people like we can" said Bardock

"Right I also went through the process of faking a transmission so it can get by without getting blown up before it can reach their ship." Said Bulma

Everyone agreed with this plan however, it was Gohan who brought up the important question.

"So when do we leave and when do we launch the space pod?" asked Gohan

"Well I believe we can leave tonight, as for when we launch the space pod, I should say about an hour before we land on Namek" said Bulma

Everyone seemed to like this idea so they decided that tonight at 8:00 they would head out and wish their friends back.

"Hey I will be right back I need to go talk to somebody" said Gohan as he left the building before anyone could say anything

"Huh, I wonder what has gotten him so worked up" said Bardock

"He is going to go and get his friend so she can see him off" said a knowing Goku

"WHAT WHO IS THIS GIRL!" shouted Chi Chi

Meanwhile we find Gohan flying to Ester meadow village to tell his friend that he was leaving.

"_I wonder how I should tell her I am going to a different planet?" Thought Gohan_

As he was flying and thinking on how he should tell her about his mission to Namek, we find her asking her father about Gohan teaching her how to fly.

"Videl it's not that I don't trust Gohan but think about it don't you find it a little bit dangerous?" asked Hercule

"Dad I know Gohan wouldn't let me do anything dangerous, besides he has known how to fly since he was 5."

Hercule was at a bind, Videl wanted to learn how to fly but he wanted her to be safe maybe Gohan will watch after her.

"Alright but make sure Goku is there too in case something happens ok?" said Hercule

Videl was beyond happy right now she would get the chance to fly like Gohan!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Huh? I wonder who that could be" said Hercule

Hercule opened the door, and the very person who was knocking on the door was none other than Gohan himself.

"Hi what's up" said a smiling Gohan

"GOHAN guess what my dad said you can teach me to fly" said a really happy Videl

Gohan felt at a bind considering he was about to tell her he was about to go to a different planet.

"Uh, about that Videl it's not that I don't want to teach how to fly it's just that we are going to a planet called Namek tonight at around 8, that is why I am here cause I was wondering if you guys wanted to see me off" said Gohan

Videl felt her heart shatter that Gohan was putting this off, However something told her that there was more to his story.

"Why are you going to planet Namek?" asked Videl

"We are going there to use their Dragon Balls to wish back our friends" said Gohan

Videl felt bad thinking he was putting this off now however, she was curious as to what the dragon balls were.

"Huh? What are Dragon Balls and how can they bring your friends back?" asked Videl

Gohan began to explain the story about the Dragon Balls and what happens when you collect all seven.

Videl hearing the story was excited about the thought of going on this type of adventure.

"Oh wow! Do you think I could come with you? You can teach me to fly while were there!" said Videl

Gohan was again in a bind, he didn't want her to come because of Frieza being there. However, he was saved from explaining how she can't come.

"Oh no Videl I am sorry but you are not going to a different planet. We can go see them off but you are not going young lady" said Hercule in a voice that he meant what he said

Videl was sad but, considered that her win of getting Gohan to teach her how to fly was good enough for one day.

6'o clock rolled around and so Hercule and Videl decided to get their stuff ready so they could see Gohan and his friends off. It took them awhile due to the fact only Gohan could fly and so that is why they left at 6.

Finally they arrived at 7:45, "Oh man we barely made it in time" said Hercule

"It's fine if I know how my dad is he would have made us late for something" said Gohan

Sure enough Goku had made the launch to Namek delayed. What did he do you ask? Well he was nowhere to be seen.

"GOKU! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!" SHOUTED Chi Chi

Even the yelling of Chi Chi couldn't bring out the missing sayian.

"Hold on guy's I think I may know where he is" said Hercule

Everyone was wondering how Hercule of all people would know where he was.

Hercule simply walked outside of the building and walked over to a tree.

Everyone was shocked that he knew where he was.

"How on earth did you know where he was?" asked Chi Chi punched Goku in the head to wake him up.

"Oww" mumbled Goku

"Simple last time he was late for a match they found him sleeping outside sleeping by a tree" Said Hercule

"Oh" was everyone's reply

"Well know that my son is awake I guess we should get our stuff on board" said Bardock

With that everyone packed their items on board the ship.

(It is a modified version of the one Zarbon and Dodoria used)

With that done everyone said goodbye to the ones that weren't coming.

Mainly Hercule, Videl and Master Roshi

"Good luck you guys bring our friends home" said Master Roshi

"Good luck Goku and Gohan I hope you get those Dragon Balls

With that everyone was loaded onto the ship and they took off into space.

"Do you think they will be ok?" asked Hercule

"Don't worry Goku and Gohan are strong also their friends so they should be fine" said Master Roshi

They just smiled as they looked on at the departing space ship.

Suddenly Hercule realized something "Umm, where is Videl" said Hercule

Meanwhile on board the ship "_Ha I got on the ship next stop Namek" thought Videl_

Back at Capsule Corp. we find a worried/angry Hercule.

"HOW DARE SHE SNEAK ON BOARD AND GO TO NAMEK" said a worried Hercule

Master Roshi suddenly spoke "Maybe it will be good for her to go out and see Namek she could learn something." Said Roshi

Hercule however, didn't listen "I SWEAR WHEN I SEE HER AGAIN SHE WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!" Shouted Hercule.

Back on the ship Videl has gotten hungry so she decided to go and get food.

"Oh man im hungry, I'll go get some food then head back to my hiding spot" said Videl

However, Gohan at the same time was getting food. "Ahh some nice apples a cool glass of root beer, my friend Videl…..VIDEL"

END CHAPTER

Author's note

I know I said this chapter will go to namek but I wanted to end it here it seemed a good spot to end it on. Lol well how will Videl effect the trip to Namek? Will find out next time on Gohan's power


	9. Chapter 9 Touchdown on Namek

Author's Note:

Hey guys and gals I have a question for ya'll, should I change the title to something else? I don't know it kind of sound's lame to me know then it did when I started the story? Let me know in a review or PM me if you have a suggestion about it. Not sure when this will be up it will be either tonight or tomorrow I am going to try and make this a long chapter but sometimes it doesn't happen. Well anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see ya at the bottom lol.

Last time on Gohan's Power, we saw how everyone prepared for the trip to Namek. We saw Goku starting to Train Chi Chi how to fight again. While we also saw Vegeta and Gohan spar that ended in a draw. Then later on in the chapter we saw Hercule and Videl come to an agreement that Gohan could teach Videl how to fly. Then Gohan came by and told them about going to Namek, Videl wanted to come but her father said no. However, once everyone was on the ship we find Gohan was getting some food and catches Videl getting food also. How will this affect the mission to Namek? Find out today on Gohan's Power.

Chapter 9 Touchdown on Namek

"WHAT VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE SHIP!" Exclaimed Gohan

Videl who realized that she had been caught relented. "I wanted to come with you and go on this Dragon Ball hunt" said Videl

Gohan didn't know what to do he was excited that his friend was here however, he also knew that it was going to be dangerous for her to be at Namek with Frieza and his brother and father being there.

Gohan sighed "Alright, I am not mad or anything but we need to let everyone else know that you are on the ship." Said Gohan

Videl knowing that she would have to confront everyone sooner or later shook her head.

They find everyone hanging out in the main part of the ship when Gohan brings Videl into the room.

"Huh, what is Videl doing on the ship?" asked Goku

Gohan then began to explain on why she was here, "and that is why I wanted to come" said Videl

"Well regardless of why you are here, we can't go back because we can't risk Frieza getting immortality." Said Bardock

"I think she will be fine, let Gohan watch her she is his friend after all" said Vegeta smirking

Something about how Vegeta said that made Gohan get embarrassed. "Well I guess she can stay with me" said Bulma.

"I hope you brought some clothes with you" said Chi Chi

Videl suddenly realized that she didn't even have toiletries with her let alone clothes.

"Uh, I didn't really think this through" said Videl

Chi Chi sighed, "Well, I guess you can use some of Gohan's clothes I think you can fit in some of them" said Chi Chi

So with the newest addition of Videl being with them there was another question to ask.

"Do you think my dad will kill me when I get back?" Asked Videl

"Only if he hasn't died of worry about you being here in the first place" said Chi Chi

Videl felt bad at first but realized that it was her fault because she did sneak aboard.

"Well there is no point in worrying about it now just enjoy the adventure" said a smiling Goku

Everyone on board smiled at Goku's words well except for Vegeta he just kind of smirked.

However, back on earth someone was about to grow some white hairs in his afro.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER THAT SHE COULD NOT GET ON THAT SHIP WHEN SHE GETS BACK" Hercule was ranting like crazy.

Master Roshi just shook his head and continued to watch his workout films grinning and having a nosebleed.

Back on the ship, we find Videl and Gohan talking and joking when Videl asked a question.

"Hey Gohan what is that wrapped around your waist?" asked Videl

Gohan was confused he didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly Videl reached over and grabbed it.

Suddenly Gohan went limp and fell over onto the ground. "GOHAN!" shouted Videl.

Chi Chi who heard Videl shouting ran over to see what was going on "What's going and why is Gohan lying on the ground?" asked Chi Chi

"I don't know, we were talking and joking and I noticed that Gohan had something brown wrapped around his waist so I grabbed it and he went limp." Said Videl scared that she had hurt her friend.

Chi Chi sighed "Don't worry about that thing keeps growing back I guess will let him keep it this time." Said Chi Chi

Videl was confused but decided to ask Gohan about it later when he was feeling better. She also made a mental note on to never touch that brown thing again.

Eventually, Gohan was better and was embarrassed that his tail had regrown "I guess I should explain the whole me having a tail thing" said Gohan

Videl even though she wanted to know really bad decided not to ask him "it's ok you don't have to tell me" said a smiling Videl

Gohan just blushed "_She sure is nice I wonder why I feel weird"_ Gohan simply smiled.

"_He looks cute when he blushes WAIT WHAT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!"_ thought Videl

Meanwhile, Bardock, Goku and Chi Chi stare with smiles at the two.

Back at the pilot area, Bulma noticed something strange on the radar. "Huh, I wonder what that is?" said Bulma

Bulma pushed a red button that was the speaker system for the ship. "Bardock could you please come here, there is something showing up on the radar." Said Bulma

Bardock who had travelled in space all the time was nervous, whatever it was on the radar it could go from being a meteor or pirates.

"Let me see what the radar says" said Bardock as he sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Hmm, just as I feared space pirates." Said Bardock

Bulma gasped, of all the things she put on the ship defense system wasn't one of them.

"Alright then I will go out there and handle them" said Bardock

Bulma gasped at this "WHAT BUT THERE IS NO AIR OUT THERE" Shouted Bulma

However, Bardock didn't listen and kept on walking outside. "Hmm the cool part about working for Frieza is knowing how to go out in space and not worry about air" said Bardock to himself.

Outside the ship we see a space ship getting in position to board them.

"Sir, there are no markings on that ship do we attack?" asked the soldier

"Yes, we will show the universe that Bojack's bandits haven't disbanded due to our leader's imprisonment!" shouted the captain.

However, the soldiers would never even get the chance to leave the ship due to Bardock.

"ATOMIC BLAST!" shouted Bardock as he blasted the enemy ship

After what look like a nuke in space there was nothing left of the enemy ship.

Bardock simply walked back onto the ship not even looking behind him.

Bulma who had been watching the whole scene was impressed, she had to look away just with how bright the attack was.

Everyone heard the attack that happened outside and ran up to the pilot area.

"What's going on, what happened outside?" asked Goku

"A group of pirates were about to board us, so I took them out before they could do anything" said Bardock

Everyone seemed to be not fazed by this, well everyone except Videl.

"How can you say that!? You just killed a lot of people!" shouted Videl

Bardock sighed, this girl hadn't had to kill innocent people, how could she now. Bardock simply shook his head and left.

"Videl, can I speak with you" Vegeta simply asked

Videl shook her head and walked over to Vegeta who was waiting in another room.

"Listen I know that you think that what he did was wrong, you may be right but he has been doing this for a long time. When he still worked for Frieza he was forced to do it or else they would kill his wife. However, in the end that still happened." Vegeta said

Videl gasped she didn't know that it happened to his wife she felt bad for scolding him.

"I know what you are thinking however, when you kill people for as long as you do you simply do it on instinct. Bardock knew that if we didn't stop those pirates then a lot of bad stuff could of happened." Said Vegeta

Videl was quiet she really didn't know what to say to that.

"I know you are confused, whenever I had to kill for the first time I was as well. The best way to think about it is if they had lived then they could of possibly have killed another innocent person." Said Vegeta

Videl simply nodded her head as she processed all that she had learned.

Vegeta seeing her in deep thought left the room so she could think about it more.

With Bardock we can see him in the training room. "_I know what I did was right however, am I relying on killing people to much? What if we could of convinced them to change their ways" No, I should know better than anyone that would not of happened." Bardock argued to himself_

Suddenly, the door to the training room opened up and Goku walked inside the room.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute." Asked Goku

Bardock who just simply nodded his head continued to work out by punching the sayian resistant punching bag.

"What is on your mind son?" asked Bardock

"Well it's actually about mom. What happened to her?" asked Goku

Bardock sighed to himself he figured eventually Goku would ask him this question.

"Well your mother was on planet Vegeta when Frieza destroyed it." Said Bardock

Goku looked sad he had figured that was what happened to her but wanted to believe that it didn't.

"What was mom like?" Asked Goku

Bardock smiled as he thought about his wife it had been so long since he had thought about her.

"Your mother was a lot like you son, she was a free spirit who loved to fight. Her and Fasha my teammate would always spar all the time." Said Bardock as old memories started come back to him.

"Wow, what happened to Fasha?" asked Goku

Bardock grew sad, "I don't know, last I remember her and her infant daughter were sent to a planet that I was never told about." Said Bardock

"So then that means that she could still be alive somewhere then?" asked Goku

"Yes, it is the where part though that I don't know." Said Bardock

"By now Fasha's daughter could be as old as you are now" said Bardock

"Did you know that I would be sent to earth?" asked Goku

Bardock was quiet before answering him. "I didn't know that it was earth, I had just gotten back from a mission when you were sent off." Said Bardock

Goku simply nodded his head thinking about his time as a kid.

"You know the person who raised me was named Gohan." said Goku

Bardock laughed "I bet he had a hard time to, sayian babies are always wild" said Bardock

Goku simply smiled thinking about the man who raised him. "So dad, what do you say we have a spar we have a while before we get to Namek?" asked Goku

Bardock simply smirked at Goku's love for fighting "_Just like his mother" thought Bardock_

With that Bardock and Goku fought both pushing each other to the point of passing out on the ground.

Meanwhile, we find Gohan sitting in a room thinking about something King Kai once told him.

*Flash Back*

"_Gohan listen up, what I am about to tell you is important." Said King Kai_

_Gohan who had been doing one handed pushups against the planets gravity looked up_

"_Yes, what is it King Kai?" asked Gohan_

"_There is a power inside you that I have never seen before, I want you to try and access it today." Said King Kai_

_Gohan was shocked; he had no idea about this power that King Kai was asking about._

"_Uh, I don't know what you are talking about King Kai" said Gohan_

_King Kai was silent as he thought about ways to get Gohan to release his power._

_(_Bold means telepathic)

"_**It is not time for him to access his power father" said the man**_

"_**Then when is it time son? When will he now of it? Asked King Kai**_

"_**It will be soon however, for him to access it fully will not be for a while" said the voice**_

"_**Then what should I do?" asked King Kai**_

"_**For now continue teaching him the Kao-Kien technique" said the voice**_

"_**Alright, I will teach him the technique son" said King Kai**_

"_Hey King Kai are you alright?" asked Gohan_

"_Huh? Oh yes sorry my mind was elsewhere, anyway I want you to meditate Gohan on your spare time try to feel out your energy" said King Kai_

_Gohan who was confused simply nodded his head and went back to his training_

"_**I will teach him the Kao-Kien but I want him to at least try to find something of his power" said King Kai**_

"_**Very well father but know that he won't access his power until he is older." Said the voice**_

_With that the voice broke the connection and King Kai was left to his own thoughts._

"_What is it that you see son in this boy, I know he has great power but what is coming that will make you so worried." Asked King Kai to himself._

_*End flashback*_

"I wonder what this power is that King Kai was saying about?" Gohan simply said

"Maybe I should meditate and see if I can find it." Said Gohan

With that Gohan closed his eyes and searched inside himself for this power that King Kai spoke of.

However, Gohan could not find it as he grew frustrated with himself. "I can't do it maybe I should try again later." Said Gohan aloud

"Find what later?" said someone

Gohan turned around and his mother was standing in front of him

"Oh hey mom, well when I was training with King Kai he told me about a great power that I had inside me and that he wanted me to search for it in my spare time." Said Gohan

Chi Chi simply nodded her head and gave him some advice.

"Well, all I can say is that some things need a little push to get them to come out. Maybe, you just haven't had that little push to spring it out yet" said Chi Chi

Gohan simply smiled "I guess your right maybe certain things need to happen for it to come out" said Gohan

With this Chi Chi smiled at her son and left to go find Goku.

Meanwhile, we find Videl still sitting in the same spot she was at earlier thinking to herself

"_This is all so crazy to me, I remember stories that my dad used to tell me about this kind of stuff but, I had always thought they were stories. However, whenever I asked dad about mom he would always try and stay away from the topic like he was hiding something."_ Thought Videl

The door opened up and Gohan walked in to see a thinking Videl.

"Hey Videl what's up?" asked Gohan

"Hey Gohan, nothing really I have just been thinking about some stuff." Said Videl

"Oh, what kind of stuff?" asked Gohan

"Well really about my mom, you see my dad used to tell me stories about her. How she had always liked fighting but, at the same time held many secrets." Said Videl

"Hmm, what can you tell me about your mom?" Asked Gohan

"Well not much really she never talked about my grandma but she had always said that I looked like her. She just simply walked out on us one day." Said Videl

"Well I am sure she had her reason" said Gohan

"Maybe she did however, it has been hard not having her around." Said Videl

Gohan simply smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey how about I teach you the basics on how to fly?" asked Gohan with a smile

Videl smiled at Gohan "Yes! That would be awesome" said a happy Videl

Meanwhile, back at the controls with Bulma "Oh wow if we take this alternate route we should get to Namek pretty quickly." Said Bulma

"_I should probably ask Bardock though if it is safe to go that way. He seems to know his way around space." Thought Bulma_

However, before she could push the button the door opened up and Vegeta walked in.

"Oh hey Vegeta what's up?" asked Bulma

"Hmm, oh it is nothing I came up here to tell you that Chi Chi has made us all lunch in case you were hungry." Vegeta simply said

"Oh okay I will be down there in a minute. By the way, do you know where Bardock is at? I think I found a way to get to Namek faster but, I wanted to ask him if it would be a safe route." Said Bulma

"I can tell you, let me see the route you are talking about." Said Vegeta

"Oh ok thanks" said Bulma as she handed him the map with the alternate route.

"Hmm, yes I think it will be safe however, be sure to be careful going through that asteroid field." Said Vegeta

"Don't worry about that, the ship will be able to maneuver at that point." Said Bulma

Vegeta simply nodded and left the room for lunch.

In the lunch room Chi Chi had made a feast, which is a surprise considering they are on a space ship.

"Well dig in everyone." Said Chi Chi

Everyone ate and joked around not worrying about what is to come once they get to Namek.

Suddenly everyone heard a voice start to speak

"**Hello everyone, it is me King Kai" said King Kai**

"Hey King Kai, how are you and Bubbles doing?" asked Gohan

Videl had no idea who or what this voice was so she simply sat and listened

"**Hello Gohan we are doing well, as to why I am calling though is for this reason here." Said King Kai**

Suddenly there was new voice speaking to them.

"**Hello? Father, Gohan?" said the voice**

"Radditz! What are you doing on King Kai's planet?" asked Bardock

"**I am here training with Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha." Said Radditz**

"That is great son we are on our way to Namek to wish you guys back" said Bardock

Everyone can hear cheering in the background

"**That is great father, be safe on your journey Frieza his father and brother are on that planet so be careful." Said Radditz**

"Don't worry son we will you guys just train we will get ya'll back soon" said Bardock

"**Well then Gohan I want you to be careful out there and don't blame yourself on what happened to us, King Kai told us what happened and we are all proud of you." Said Radditz**

Gohan simply smiled at his uncle's words

"**Well I think that is all for now see ya'll later" said Radditz as King Kai's voice came back.**

"**I will take care of your friends until it is time for them to be wished back however, please hurry this planet of mine is small so it is hard keeping this many people on the planet." Said King Kai**

Gohan simply laughed and said that they will and the link was cut off

"Well with the new coordinates put in we will reach Namek in about an hour. So Bardock I will need your help with getting the space pod set up" said Bulma

Both Bulma and Bardock left to go prepare the space pod to intercept Frieza's ship.

"I guess I will go to the controls and make sure that we don't hit anything or anyone finds our ship" said Vegeta

Vegeta then walked out of the room towards the pilot area.

"Well Chi Chi it's time to go train your almost set to defend you and Bulma should the need arise" said Goku

"Oh is that a challenge Goku, well we will see how you do when we spar" said Chi Chi with a smirk

Both Gohan and Videl sweat dropped at the two as they went to the Gym.

Now it was only Videl and Gohan left in the lunchroom.

"Well I guess we can continue working on the basic's for you to fly" said Gohan

So with that everyone went to their tasks Vegeta was manning the controls of the ship, Bulma and Bardock were getting the explosive space pod ready to intercept Frieza's ship, Goku and Chi Chi where sparring and Gohan was going through basic's on how to find one's energy.

Time had went fast until Namek was in view "Attention everyone we have arrived at Namek" said Vegeta over the loud speaker.

"Alright let's get the space pod ready to go" said Bulma

With that they put the space pod in a launching tube and went to the pilot area to launch the space pod.

Everyone was in the pilot area waiting for the space pod to launch

"Alright everyone ready to send Frieza's family a message." Said Bulma

Everyone smiled and cheered and with that Vegeta pushed the red button and launched the space pod.

"Alright the space pod should reach Frieza's ship by the time we land so everyone strap in." Said Bulma as she got into the pilot's seat

Everyone was sitting ready to land on Namek. At first everything was normal however, you could feel the space ship shaking as it went into Namek's atmosphere.

Meanwhile at Frieza's ship

"Sir, a space pod is en route on our position" said a soldier

Frieza looked up at the screen

"Who is it?" Asked Frieza

"Accessing the space pod communication system now" said the soldier

Suddenly the room could hear the voice of Bardock

"Hello Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. I wanted to tell you all that me and my family are no longer under your employment and to consider this space pod as our resignation." Said Bardock's recording

Frieza's, eyes suddenly widened "YOU FOOLS SHOOT THAT SPACE POD DOWN NOW!" Shouted Frieza

However, it was too late as the space pod crashed into Frieza's ship crippling the space ship

The ship can be seen crashing onto Namek

"Status report now!" demanded King Cold

"Primary engines are offline and navigation is gone sir" said the soldier

Suddenly there was a pink beam that went into the soldier's head killing him instantly.

"Those monkey's will pay" said an angry Frieza

Meanwhile on the other side of Namek we see a space ship land on Namek with the word Capsule Corp. on the side of it.

"Well we are here you guy's" said Bulma

As the door opened we see Gohan step outside and look towards the sky

"Don't worry guys we are here and we are going to get you all back" said Gohan

End Chapter

Author Note: Oh my god I am so sorry for making you all wait so long but I have had a lot of stuff come up here and such. Well anyway what did ya'll think? I hope it was a good chapter and such. Umm not really sure when the next chapter will be up but I plan on ending this story at the end of the Frieza saga however, there will be a sequel. What did you think of the idea of Videl's mom? Will she be in this story or was I wasting time and space!? You will never know also what did King Kai's son mean that Gohan will access some of his hidden power? One more thing to point out did anyone catch the Bojack reference? Well keep on watching for the next chap. LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


	10. Chapter 10 First Contact

Author's Note: Hey all hope you are all doing well sorry that these chapters are starting to slow down being put up wise. Whenever I started writing this story I didn't know that it would be so popular and I am actually thinking up my ideas on the go lol. Anyway here is Chapter 10 on Gohan's Power if you want me to change the title to something better and if I like your idea I will change it and give credit to you. : D anyway here it is. I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z DAMMIT LOL

Chapter 10 First Contact

Last time on Gohan's Power, Gohan and the gang took off for planet Namek.

We learned more about each warrior's background and where they stand on the whole Frieza issue and learn a little bit about Videl and Bardock.

Meanwhile Bulma and Bardock launched the space pod with a recorded message into Frieza's Ship where Frieza, King Cold and Cooler were on.

What will today's chapter bring? Find out today on Gohan's Power (Cue Dbz Intro….still don't own it )

The grass was blue and the water was green however, it gave a peaceful vibe to the air.

"Oh wow it's so pretty here" said Videl

"Yes, this is planet Namek alright." Said Bardock

"I once came here before it was actually to destroy this planet however, my teammate and I were gravely wounded and the people here helped us. So in return we spared this planet and made it look like that we destroyed it." Said Vegeta

"What happened to you teammate?" asked Goku

"He stayed behind to kill any of Frieza's goons that showed up." Said Vegeta

Suddenly, a tall man appeared before them his energy already charged up.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Shouted the man

Gohan who saw the man was threatening them was about to attack until Vegeta spoke up.

"Nappa quit being an idiot and come down here" said Vegeta simply

"Vegeta what are you doing back on Namek? I thought you were spying on Frieza?" asked Nappa

"The bastards Zarbon and Dodoria found out that I was spying and nearly killed me" said Vegeta

"WHAT?! Where is that freak and blob I will send them to otherworld myself" shouted a fuming Nappa.

"Relax Nappa, my nephew over there killed Zarbon and Bardock killed Dodoria" said Vegeta

Nappa's eyes widened "Your nephew?" said Nappa.

Then Nappa looked closely at Gohan and looked up at Goku.

"I take it that you are this boy's son" asked Nappa with no expression

Goku who suddenly was scared kind of shook his head.

Suddenly Nappa was in Goku's face "I don't care if you want a strong child, if I find out that you push your child to hard I will break you face" said Nappa in a low growl.

Goku simply nodded his head and walked over to Gohan.

"Hello there as you may already know my name is Nappa I was the General of the Sayian Army back when there was one" said Nappa in a light tone

Gohan smiled "Hi there Nappa my name is Gohan" Gohan said

Nappa grinned "I can see that you are a strong warrior if you beat Zarbon. I look forward to fighting with you in the future" said a smiling Nappa

Gohan simply laughed and said the same thing, then Nappa went to Chi Chi.

"Hello Princess Chi Chi, it is an honor to see you again I tried to save your father but I was too late to save him I am sorry." Said Nappa

"It is ok, my adopted father down on earth took me and raised me well" said Chi Chi

Nappa smiled at this "That is good I look forward to helping you in the near future" said Nappa

Lastly, Nappa walked over to Bardock "You old war horse still causing trouble in the Galaxy aren't you" said Nappa with a grin.

Bardock smirked back "You know me when there is prick like Frieza out there, I live to cause chaos especially after what they did to my wife" said Bardock who went from grinning to scowling in the end.

Nappa just had a look that said he understood I know what you mean I still haven't seen Fasha when she left with our baby.

Nappa was sad as he thought of Fasha, he missed her and his baby girl "Hey Goku, Princess Chi Chi have you seen any other sayian's on earth?"

"Actually, I had amnesia and lost all of my memory of conquering earth and Chi Chi was raised not knowing of her heritage and to be honest we didn't even know we were sayian's until Dad and my Brother came and told me it." Said Goku

"I see" said Nappa as he looked down at the ground

"Speaking about Radditz where is that hedgehog at?" asked Nappa with a grin on his

However, it went away when he saw the look on Bardock's face.

"That monster Zarbon snapped his neck before Radditz could react" said Bardock.

Nappa was shocked and saddened that one of his only friends left was killed.

"Frieza and his family will pay for this, they have killed to many people for me to forgive them, I will show them why I was a general in the sayian army" said Nappa as he started powering up

"Nappa you idiot calm down, if you keep raising your power level up you will get Frieza's henchmen to detect us before we can do anything to stop them" said Vegeta in a scolding tone.

Nappa simply blushed realizing that he had messed up and said "my bad"

"I swear you are worse than Radditz was" said Vegeta as he rubbed his temple

"HEY DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT HEDGEHOG!" shouted Radditz

Everyone laughed at the exchange however; good things only lasted for so long.

Out of nowhere a Ki blast was sent down at the group.

Out of instinct Nappa swatted the Ki blast away from the group.

"Hmm, so they sent you down here to deal with us huh?" asked Nappa

Suddenly, five figures landed onto the ground in retarded poses.

"That is right baldy we have come here to kill you and to rid of the last few sayian's left in the universe" said one of men the tall red skinned man

"Hold on if we are going to do this let's do this right." Said the tall purple skinned man

Suddenly, the men flew into the air and started to do odd dances.

"My name is Reccome the red headed bulldozer"

"My name is Jeice the red hot fighter"

"My name is Burter the blue flash"

"My name is Guldo the green psychic"

"My name is Ginyu leader of the fabulous Ginyu Squad"

As they said this they landed in odd poses once more.

Reccome was flashing the peace sign as he bent over, Burter was on the opposite said showing a thumbs up, Jeice was showing his fist, Guldo was on the opposite side making his arms into a scissor sign and then Ginyu was in the middle saluting.

These were the thoughts of the current Z Warriors.

"_My god they are still doing that stupid dance?" Thought Bardock_

"_Wow, and Chi Chi said that I do some stupid things" Thought Goku_

"_If I catch Gohan doing those retarded poses I will never let him go outside again." Thought Chi Chi_

"_I should have looked away now I have that image in my head" thought Nappa_

"_EWWW those guy's need to learn how to dance better." Thought Videl_

"_I will never, do that ever I would rather wear a weird bucket on my head with a red cape and call myself saiyaman before I would do that stupid dance." Thought Gohan_

The Ginyu Force, sensing the silence, decided to speak up.

"Hmm, it seems some people don't realize that they will never see a dance like that again" said Ginyu boastfully.

Gohan sensing that a battle was about to begin decided to act on trying to steer them away from the space ship.

"I thought it was fantastic" Gohan lied

"Hmm, so the little twerp over there liked it maybe there is some hope after all. I like you kid what is your name?" asked Ginyu

"My name is Gohan and I was wondering why don't we take this fight over to that open meadow area over there it's too cramped to be fighting over here if you know what I mean."

Everyone, on the Z fighter side realized what Gohan was doing decided to help him.

"Yes Ginyu, if I remember right we still have that fight we need to finish" said Bardock

"Oh yeah that's, right you got lucky last time, very well. MEN I ORDER YOU TO GO TO THAT MEADOW ON THE DOUBLE!" shouted Ginyu

The rest of the Ginyu force dispersed and could be seen flying over to the open meadow.

Gohan who was thinking that his plan had worked was relieved however, Ginyu saw through his trick.

"Oh before I forget." with that Ginyu charged up a Ki blast and shot it at the ship.

Gohan who realized that Bulma was still in the ship quickly dashed into the ship found Bulma and pushed her into a closet so the blast couldn't hurt her.

There was an explosion as the space ship blew up.

"Oh no Gohan, Bulma!" shouted Bardock

Goku and Vegeta quickly dashed over to the space ship and started to look for his son and Bulma.

However, he couldn't find Gohan but heard a bang coming from a closet that was embedded into a mountain.

Goku quickly went to the closet and pried it open to reveal Bulma who had a few scratches but otherwise was fine.

"Bulma are you alright? Where is Gohan?" asked Goku

Bulma was coughing and gasping for air "He threw me into the closet but, when the ship blew up he wasn't there anymore. I'm sorry Goku but I think he died in the blast." Said Bulma sadly

Chi Chi hearing this was sad she started to tear up however, as she cried her power level began to sky rocket.

Suddenly, Chi Chi's Ki turned blue and you could see the fire in her eyes as she charged Ginyu and punched him in the face sending him over to his squad who were in shock that their leader was sent flying by only one punch.

"You monster, I will kill you with my bare hands for killing my son." Shouted Chi Chi as she started to punch Ginyu in the stomach over and over again

However, Ginyu who had gotten over the sudden punch caught Chi Chi's punch.

"Nice try, but it will take a lot more than that to….." was all Ginyu could say before being kicked in the face by Vegeta followed by Goku who punched him in the gut.

"Don't touch my wife" said Goku

"Don't touch my sister" said Vegeta

Meanwhile, Videl was crying that her best friend had died right before her eyes.

"_Why did he die, he was doing his job saving someone. Why did he out of all the people have to die." Were Videl's thoughts _as her power level began to rise

Next thing she knew she was hovering in the air.

"Figures I would learn how to fly after my best friend died." Said Videl out loud

Bulma who was with her caught what she said.

"So Gohan was teaching you how to fly?" asked Bulma

"Yes, he was teaching me how to bring out my energy until we landed." Said Videl

"Why did he have to die? It's not fair he was a good person he was doing his job but why him?" asked Videl tears in her eyes

Bulma who had been sad that Gohan had died saving her felt really bad now.

"That is how life is Videl. Good things happen but at the same time so do bad things." was all Bulma could say.

Meanwhile, back at the fight the rest of the Ginyu squad was ready to fight.

"Alright, men I want you all to go in order to fight these guys Guldo since you are the recruit you will fight first." Said Captain Ginyu

Guldo saluted and walked into the opening "Vegeta, it is time for you to pay for beating me up all the time." Said Guldo

Vegeta smirked at this "Please, if I remember correctly you have no power's and can't even use Ki what makes you think you can beat me!" shouted Vegeta as he charged a Guldo with a Ki enhanced punch

Guldo suddenly held his breath and time froze, Vegeta was in mid punch.

"_Oh man that was close he almost got me." Thought Guldo_

"_Now I just need to snap his neck and I will be done." Guldo said to himself_

However, what he didn't realize was that Goku was walking up to him from behind.

"Hey, why is everyone frozen?" asked Goku

Guldo paled considerably here he was using a technique that freezes time when all of a sudden one of the people he is fighting appears behind him?!

Guldo released his breath and dashed away from Goku but sadly for Guldo he dashed right back into Vegeta's punch.

Guldo was sent flying into a mountain "Hmm, still a weakling I see" said Vegeta as he smirked

Meanwhile, down a river that flows to a village we find an unconscious figure in the water.

The figure is battered and bloody and half of his uniform is torn up.

Up the stream we see a green little man washing clothes in the same river.

The green figure looks up and see's the unconscious boy going down the riverbed.

"Huh? What is that floating down the river?" said the green figure

Slowly, the unconscious boy floated beside the green figure.

"Oh! It's a small boy!" exclaimed the figure.

"I should take him to the grand elder so we can heal him." Said the boy out loud

So the small green figure took the unconscious boy to see the grand elder.

Meanwhile, Guldo has made it back to the fight missing his parts of his armor from the crash into the mountain.

"You will pay for that Vegeta" said Guldo

"Please, just you surviving that punch was sheer luck" said Vegeta

However, this time you will die!" shouted Vegeta

"GALIC GUN!" Shouted Vegeta as he released the purple beam at Guldo

The purple blast slammed into Guldo sending him and the blast into outer space and to never be seen again.

"Hmm, he was always a weakling, Oh well Reccome your up next I am going back to Frieza to help find the Dragon Balls.

With that we see Ginyu flying to Frieza's ship.

"Alright, I am going to pound you into the ground Vegeta." Said Reccome

Vegeta, knowing the spar was over was ready for Reccome.

"Alright then you big oaf, I am ready show me what you got." Said Vegeta with a smirk

Reccome who was furious charged at Vegeta with his charged up fist.

Vegeta who sensed this quickly dodged the punch and tried to uppercut him.

However, Reccome turned at the last second and threw a Ki ball into Vegeta's face.

This caught Vegeta off guard and sent him into an opposite mountain.

"Ha-ha look at the sayian fly" said Reccome in his dumb voice.

Meanwhile, back with Videl and Bulma, the two are discussing what to do now that the spaceship was destroyed.

"Hmm, I think the mobile satellite phone still works so maybe I can get dad to send us the back up space ship." Said Bulma

"Cool, what can I do to help?" asked Videl

"Can you put this satellite dish up on that hill?" Asked Bulma

"Sure thing" said Videl as she grabbed the satellite dish and put it up the hill opposite of them.

"Alright, it's set up anything else?" asked Videl

"No, I got it from here watch the fight's and let me know how it goes." Said Bulma

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything" said Videl as she walked over to watch the fights

What she saw shocked her Vegeta had gotten slammed into a mountain

"Oh man, it sure is getting serious over there I wish Gohan was here." Said Videl

Meanwhile, we go back to a building that held three green figures and a small boy.

"Hmm, who have you brought before me Dende?" asked the tall green figure

"Elder Guru, I found this small boy in the river can you please heal him?" asked the know known Dende

"Not so fast Dende, we don't know if this is an enemy or friend" said the other man

"Nail, calm down just because we have an evil man on this planet does not mean we need to fear every new person comes to our planet." Said Elder Guru

"But elder, this evil man of whom you speak, has slaughtered our people looking for our Dragon Balls!" exclaimed Nail

"Yes this is true but, the minute we start fearing people the sooner we lose this fight." Said Guru

Nail though against the idea decided to heed his elder's words.

"Alright then, go ahead Dende heal him." Said Nail

Dende nodded his head and put his hands over the young child emitting a small wave of energy over him.

Suddenly, the young child's eyes opened up and he looked around his surroundings.

"Huh? What is going on where am I?" asked the child

"We will not tell you anything until you tell us your name." said Nail

"Oh, my name is Gohan and I am from the planet Earth." Said Gohan

"Oh so your that fighter that will save us." Said Dende

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Gohan

"Well, before that monster Frieza came a man appeared and told us that a tyrant was coming, but that a young child would come to defeat him." Said Dende

"Well I don't know who this guy is but, we came here to wish our friends back and to also defeat Frieza and his family." Said Gohan

During this time Guru had been looking into Gohan's mind.

"_Hmm, this boy has such power and he is so kind. I will help him on his journey" thought Guru_

"Child please come here." Said Guru

"Huh? Sure I guess." Said Gohan

Gohan walked over to Guru and stood there waiting to see what he would do.

Guru placed his hand on top of Gohan's head and began to push his Ki into Gohan.

Gohan gasped at what was happening he could feel a pull deep inside him.

"What is going on what is this power that I feel?" Gohan said

Guru suddenly stopped and started coughing.

"I am sorry child but that is all I could managed to pull out." Said Guru

"That's fine sir, but what exactly did you do?" asked Gohan

"I pulled out some of your hidden power that was deep inside you." Explained Guru

Gohan's eyes widened at what Guru said because King Kai had mentioned this hidden power.

"You are the second person who told me of my hidden power but, I could actually feel it this time." Said Gohan

"Yes, you have great power deep in you child however, it will be something deeply emotional that will bring it out dear child." Said Guru

"Well thank you Elder I promise to try and make you proud." Said Gohan

"_Don't worry child you will make everyone proud." Thought Guru_

With that Gohan left the building and flew off into the area where the others were fighting.

Meanwhile, back at the battleground things weren't looking good for the Z Warriors.

Reccome had been completely dominating Vegeta, Vegeta was bloody his arm was broken and over half of his armor was gone.

However, Reccome who had a bruise on his face did not look like anything had happened to him.

"Give it up Vegeta, you can't beat me." Said Reccome

"_Dammit, he is right I can't he is too strong for me. NO I WILL NOT BOW DOWN TO THIS DUMBASS" Thought Vegeta_

Suddenly, Vegeta's Ki skyrocketed and he jumped into the air.

"DODGE THIS YOU IDIOT GALLICK GUN!" Shouted Vegeta as launched his ultimate move at Reccome

Reccome's eyes widened at the attack but suddenly he grinned "Nice try Vegeta but that won't work with me." Said Reccome as he slapped Vegeta's attack away from him

Vegeta could only curse as he fell unconscious.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku

Goku quickly flew in and picked Vegeta up and took him back to the others.

Reccome seeing this flew in to stop Goku only for Nappa to fly in and punch Reccome so hard that his fist went through Reccome's chest killing him.

"Hmm, that is what happens when you let your guard down you buffoon." Said Nappa

Over on the Ginyu side Burter and Jeice were starting to get mad.

"I can't believe that idiot lowered his guard down." Said Jeice

"I know, let's kill these guy's once and for all." Said Burter

Bardock hearing this told Nappa "Nappa, they are going to team up how about we make it even and fight these goons."

"Fine with me, it will be fun fighting with you again." Said Nappa

So with that the two sides started to fight.

Meanwhile, we see Goku and Chi Chi trying to wake Vegeta up.

"Vegeta please wake up I have already lost my son today don't make me lose you." Said Chi Chi

"Hang on Vegeta I am going to give you a sensu bean to heal you right up." Said Goku

Goku then gave Vegeta a sensu bean making Vegeta wake up.

"You really need to let me know how to grow these Goku." Said Vegeta as he sat up

"Hmm, ask Korin he is the one who grows them." Said Goku with a laugh

However, they stopped laughing as they see Bardock go flying past them.

"Oh no dad!" shouted Goku

Goku looked over and saw Burter and Jeice ganging up on Nappa and beating him up.

Jeice held up Nappa's arms up and Burter was kicking Nappa in the gut and in the face.

"Take this you filthy sayian this is what you get for killing our comrades." Said Burter as he kept beating Nappa.

Suddenly a blue wave hits Burter in the side.

"Burter!" shouted Jeice

Nappa seeing his chance head butted Jeice in the face.

"Oww" shouted Jeice as Nappa stood beside Goku

"Thanks Goku I owe you one." Said Nappa

"Don't thank me yet we still have to beat them" Said Goku

With a nod both Goku and Nappa charged at Jeice and Burter.

However, they still couldn't beat them and were soon overcome by the teamwork by the two.

Burter punched Nappa in the gut making Nappa spit up blood.

"Damn you" said an out of breath Nappa

"Hmm, that is what you get filthy" was all Burter could say before he was kicked in the face.

"Hmm you guys really don't know how to pay" before Goku could finish Jeice came in and kicked Goku in the spine making Goku pass out for a second.

"Man these guys are tough" said Goku

"I know it is insane how tough these guys are but I am not going to be defeated by these goons." Said Nappa as he threw Ki blasts at them

However, they dodged all of the Ki blasts and had smirks on their faces.

"Is that all you weaklings got" said Burter

"I know it's like you guys are trying" said Jeice

Meanwhile, with Videl and Bulma they were tending to Bardock who crashed beside them.

"It's going to be fine Bardock just hang in there" said Bulma

Bardock began coughing blood "If I die please tell Goku to kill Frieza and his bastard family" said Bardock

"Don't talk like that you will be alright." Said Videl

Suddenly, a bag landed beside Videl and Bulma.

"Huh? What is this?" asked Videl

Videl then opened the bag and saw sensu beans. Videl realizing that these could heal Bardock quickly gave him one.

Suddenly, with new energy Bardock sat up looking at his hands.

"What? How am I alive? Asked Bardock

"I don't know how but all of a sudden a bag of sensu beans landed beside us" said Videl

"YOU GUYS LOOK OVER THERE!" shouted Bulma

Both Bardock and Videl looked over and could not believe their eyes.

"No way it can't be" said Bardock

"But how?" was all Videl could say

Back at the battleground both Goku and Nappa were on their knee's about to faint from exhaustion.

"It was an honor fighting with you Goku" said Nappa

"You as well hopefully in Otherworld we can fight together." Said Goku

Chi Chi couldn't watch as she started to tear up and Vegeta just grew angry.

However, before anyone could say or do anything two sensu beans fell beside Goku and Nappa.

Then both Burter and Jeice were sent flying into nearby mountains.

"Huh?" said Nappa

"What happened and why are there two sensu beans on the ground" said Goku

Suddenly, both very ticked off fighters came back demanding to know what happened.

"What did you fools do!" shouted Jeice

"Yeah neither of you did anything t…" was all Burter could say before a blast went through his head killing Burter

Jeice gasped as guts and blood splashed across his face.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD" Shouted Jeice

Jeice looked behind and what he saw made him pale.

Behind Jeice was a fully powered up Gohan who was entirely pissed off.

"So, are you going to surrender or am I going to have to kill you to." Said Gohan

End Chapter

Author Notes: WOOO man that was a fun chapter to write. Also I want to recommend a writer who is a friend of mine who has started Fan fiction as well his username is UltimateOdin19 and he is doing a story on Yugioh so if there are any Yugioh fans out there hope you check him out. Well not sure what all to say so LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	11. Chapter 11 Gohan's Fury!

Author's Note:

Hi Boys and girls I hope you liked the last chapter! It was really fun to do and I hoped that ya'll saw some of the hidden key items in the chapter maybe in the last chapter I will reveal what I am talking about but in the meantime read carefully because certain things will be big in the next story! Well with that being said here is the next chapter of Gohan's Power! (Still don't own DBZ) *sad face*

Last time on Gohan's Power, Nappa Vegeta's old teammate, joined the Z Warrior gang and we learned a little bit about his back ground.

However, during this time the Ginyu Squad attacked them. During the attempt to lure the Ginyu squad away from the space ship, Ginyu threw a Ki blast at the ship to destroy it however, Bulma who was still on the ship was rescued by Gohan who was sent flying into a nearby river.

Later, we see Vegeta kill Guldo only for Reccome to completely destroy Vegeta. Also when Reccome was about to kill Vegeta, Goku flew in and rescued him in time while Bardock killed Reccome.

With Guldo and Reccome killed, Jeice and Burter where the only ones left to fight. However, they proved to be quite the challenge and dominated the Z Warrior's.

During this time Gohan was rescued by Dende a young Namekian who took Gohan to get healed by the Elder while also getting some of his hidden power awakened. Gohan then proceeded to the Battlefield where he killed Burter instantly and told Jeice "So are you going to surrender or do I have to kill you to?"

Chapter 11 Gohan's Fury Unleashed

It was quiet as the wind blew across the battlefield. You could feel the shock in the air as everyone stared at the young boy who just suddenly appeared onto the field.

"So do are you going to surrender or do I have to kill you to" said Gohan with a stern expression on his face.

Jeice quickly jumped to the side not wanting the same fate as Burter.

"_NO way this kid is unreal he just killed Burter with only one hit but, didn't he die in that blast with the ship?"_ thought Jeice

"I won't ask again either surrender or die it is your choice" said Gohan as he began to charge up a Ki blast

"_Shoot I have to do something or else I am going to die!" _said Jeice

With nothing else left to do he raised his hands in the air and said that he surrendered.

Gohan who just stared at him knew he was lying so he finally decided on what to do.

"I want you to go back to you master and tell him what happened here tell him that a small boy defeated you" said Gohan never losing the expression on his face

Jeice grew angry at the jab but knew when he was beaten so he took off to where they landed their ship.

Gohan who kept watching Jeice leave until he couldn't see him anymore relaxed and looked over to his side.

"Hey guys what's up?" was all Gohan could say until he was tackled onto the ground

"YOU JERK HOW COULD YOU JUST DO THAT TO ME I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" shouted Videl as she hit his chest over and over again

"Im sorry I worried you Videl I didn't mean to but if it wasn't for Dende I wouldn't be here now" said Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head

"Did you say Dende?" asked Nappa

Both Videl and Gohan looked over to the group that formed up and Videl who realized the position that they were in blushed and got up.

"Yes, there were three men there one was named Dende the person who healed me, There was Nail who seemed to be a guardian and Guru who was the elder" said Gohan

Nappa's eyes widened "Wow it's a huge honor that the elder considered letting Dende heal you like that, it is extremely rare" said Nappa

Something told Gohan that he shouldn't reveal what Guru said to him.

"I guess I was just lucky" Gohan laughed

"So tell us what happened Gohan" said Goku

Well it all started like this….Gohan then proceeded to tell them the story of his unconscious adventure.

Meanwhile, we find Jeice landing in front of Ginyu "Sir, we have a problem" Jeice said as he stood at attention.

Ginyu who was annoyed that the search for the Dragon Balls was annoyed about this "What may I ask is so troubling and where is everyone else?" said Ginyu

"That's just it sir there all dead!" exclaimed Jeice

"WHAT HOW CAN FIGHTER'S OF THE SUPREME GINYU FORCE BE KILLED" Shouted Ginyu

"Well most of it was their own fault for not paying attention However, that boy from earlier killed Burter in an instant" said Jeice

Ginyu was continuing to get angry not only had his squad had been killed but one of his soldiers decided that he would run away and not finish the fight.

However, before Ginyu could say or move a pink beam was sent through Jeice's head.

Ginyu was shocked that someone who he was talking to was suddenly dead.

Before him stood Cooler, the older brother of Frieza "So I see your squad failed you Ginyu" said Cooler

Ginyu was pale thinking he was about to die "So in order for you to correct this mistake go and kill those monkey's before I kill you" said Cooler

Ginyu who was shocked at the kindness that Cooler showed took off for the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Gohan had just finished telling everyone his story "Well that is pretty much it" said Gohan

Everyone was shocked by Gohan's story "So how did you get so powerful you power level was even higher then when it was when you beat Zarbon" said Bardock

"_Crap, I forgot that Bardock could sense power levels better than us." thought Gohan_

However, before Gohan could say anything Ginyu came barreling in with a crazed look on his face.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY'S HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT MY ELITE SQUAD I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Ginyu

Gohan quickly powered up as everyone else backed up to give Gohan room.

"_You better not lose Gohan or else I would hate to kill you in otherworld" thought Videl_

"You can do it Gohan just focus and you can win" shouted Goku

"Show him the might of a true sayian" shouted Vegeta

"Focus Gohan and you can beat his ass" said Bardock with a smirk

"YEAH THAT'S MY SON SHOW HIM WHOSE BOSSS!" Shouted a prideful Chi Chi

"KICK HIS ASS" shouted Nappa

Gohan hearing everyone cheer for him made him happy and excited "_Alright time to finish this so we can find the Dragon Balls." Thought Gohan_

Ginyu who had gotten annoyed with all the cheering looked over at the group and formed a Ki Blast and shot it at the group.

"Will you monkey's shut up!" Shouted Ginyu

The Ki blast was faster than anyone could anticipate all the seasoned fighter's dodged however, Bulma was standing there shocked.

"Hey watch out!' shouted Videl as she pushed Bulma out of the way only to get hit by the blast herself.

"VIDEL!" was what everyone shouted

Gohan looked over shocked that her friend was hit and flew straight towards her.

"VIDEL WAKE UP DONT BE DEAD PLEASE!' Shouted a scared Gohan

However, Videl didn't wake up she just laid there with her eyes closed.

Gohan had tears flowing at this point and all he could see was red as looked over at Ginyu with eye's blazing he started to let out a primal scream.

Goku and Bardock were in shock not just for Videl's death but Gohan's power level.

"It's unreal it keeps rising it's higher than mine is right know" said Bardock

"Gohan" was all Goku could say

Gohan was screaming his lungs out as his Ki broke the ground around him as his aura started to change colors.

Ginyu was aghast at what he was seeing this small boy's power level was skyrocketing.

"What is this kid where is all of this power coming from" said Ginyu out loud

However, no one heard him over Gohan's scream

Suddenly, Gohan's hair started to flash gold as his muscles expanded.

Then finally with one loud shout there was a blinding golden light that filled the area.

In the sky above the battlefield a familiar stranger was watching the fight.

"_So he has started to tap into it then, it won't be long now he has started his path as a legend" thought that man_

Elsewhere on Frieza's ship they had just found all of the Dragon balls and were discussing on what to do next.

"This is good now we can become immortal" said King Cold

However, Cooler and Frieza both looked at each other and with a nod launched simultaneous death beams into their father.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER" said a weak King Cold

"You have gotten too soft father only the strong deserve this power" said Frieza

Cooler only nodded as he blasted his father killing King Cold.

"Well brother now that's out of the way let's begin with the wish" said Cooler

"Very well let's go outside brother" said Frieza

However, before they could begin to do anything a soldier came into the room.

"Sir, our power indicator has just picked up a humongous power level!" said the soldier

"Hmm, so you decide to interrupt us for that you fool there is no one stronger than us" said Frieza

"Sir, the power level is higher than King Colds!" said the soldier

Both Frieza and Cooler gasped at this news they knew no one who was stronger than their father other than themselves.

"Impossible, where is this reading at?" asked Frieza

"It is over where Captain Ginyu is fighting right now" said the soldier

Cooler's eyes widened at this "_impossible there is no way that is true" thought Cooler_

"Brother I am intrigued let's go see it for ourselves?" asked Cooler

"Fine but afterwards we do the wish." Said Frieza

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield we see Gohan in a golden aura he was shaking with fury.

"He can't control this state?" asked Bardock out loud

True to Bardock's word Gohan looked like he was about to explode trying to stay in the state he was in.

"_Breath child, you will not win if you can't focus" said a stranger's voice inside Gohan's mind_

Gohan visibly relaxed and you could see him gain control his power.

Gohan took a breath and opened his eyes and was staring a hole into Ginyu.

"I am going to end you Ginyu you will pay for what you did" said Gohan as he began to slowly walk towards Ginyu

However, before he took another step he looked behind himself and told everyone

"Take Videl and stay back please" and then calmly kept walking

"This is extreme how is he so strong" said Goku

"It's because his bond with Videl was so strong that he transformed into a super sayian" said Bardock

"What? He is a super sayian I thought that was just a legend" said Vegeta

"Well I guess we are looking at a legend then" said Nappa

So with that Bardock picked up Videl and they took off to where Bulma was at.

Meanwhile, back with Gohan and Ginyu Gohan slowly walked over with a menacing look on his face.

Ginyu was panicking on why Gohan was just simply walking.

"What all that shouting make you mute or something?" Ginyu said trying to provoke Gohan to say something

However, Gohan simply just kept walking over towards Ginyu if anything his expression darkened.

Ginyu started to panic so he charged Gohan with a charged up fist and threw it at Gohan's face.

However, Gohan simply raised his hand and caught Ginyu's fist.

"Let go of me you monster!" shouted Ginyu

"The only monster here is you for killing Videl and don't worry your boss will be joining you to" said Gohan as he raised his fist and punched Ginyu in the gut causing him to spit out blood.

Ginyu got back up and was on his knee when he looked up he saw the palm of Gohan's hand pointed right at Ginyu's face.

"See you in Otherworld" Gohan simply said as he blasted Ginyu completely vaporizing him.

As the dust settled we see Gohan still in his super sayian form however, there was tear's streaming down his face, then he fell to his knees crying as got out of his super sayian transformation.

Goku and the rest landed beside Gohan they had a small smile.

"Gohan, please stop crying" said Goku

"Why dad why did Videl have to die she was my best friend" said Gohan who was still crying

"Because im not dead dummy" said Videl

Gohan quickly looked up and saw a bruised but otherwise ok Videl.

"Huh? But how I saw that blast hit you" said Gohan

"Well it did hit me but somehow it was like it moved up and hit my head instead" said Videl

Gohan who still had tears in his eyes got up and hugged Videl around the waist "I thought I failed again to protect my friends" said Gohan

Videl simply sighed "As nice as that would be Gohan you know you can't protect everyone just be glad that im alright" said Videl with a smile

Gohan looked up and gave her a small smile "Alright then" said Gohan

Everyone was laughing that the fight was over and they were talking about Gohan's transformed state.

"By the way Gohan why don't you take this sensu bean and recover some" said Goku

Goku then threw the sensu bean towards Gohan who caught it and ate it his energy quickly coming back.

"Oh man, I always feel better after I have eaten one of these" said Gohan with a laugh

Everyone laughed as they started to head out, "Alright then let's head out and get those Dragon Balls" said Gohan

"Cool, we can start now I finally got the Dragon Radar up and running so we can start whenever ya'll are ready" said Bulma

"Let's go somewhere else first, we still need to find a place to put them once we find them after all" said Gohan

"That is true alright then let's go find a base camp then" said Bulma.

So with that, the Z Warriors took off to find a place they could call a base.

However, after a couple of minutes of them leaving Frieza and Cooler arrived on the Battlefield.

"Hmm, it seems we missed the fight" said Cooler

"No matter, if they are after the Dragon Balls then we should just wait for them." Said Frieza

"Aren't you getting a little cocky" asked Cooler

"Me cocky please brother don't compare me to father" said Frieza

So with that the two brothers' flew off back to their home base on Namek.

Meanwhile up in the sky the stranger from before was watching the whole thing.

"_What will you do know Gohan? Now that your powers are unlocked how far are you willing to go to save the ones you love?" _were the thoughts of the man

Suddenly for the first time the man spoke aloud "Perhaps it is time to meet you Gohan, to tell you of the Prophecy that was for told at the beginning of your race." Said the stranger

With that the stranger faded away leaving no trace that he was ever there.

Meanwhile; we find Gohan, Goku, Bardock, Nappa and Vegeta carrying scraps of metal over to a cave that was now there base.

"There that's the last piece of metal Bulma" said Bardock

"Alright good, thanks guy's ya'll have been a real help" said Bulma

Though a bit clumsily made they had a base where they could stay for the time they would be on Namek.

"Alright, let's see where the first Dragon Ball could be" said Bulma as she activated her Dragon Radar

However, what they saw shocked them. The Dragon Balls were all gathered a couple of miles north of them.

"Oh wow, talk about a lucky break here I thought we were going to have to work to find them." Said Bulma

However, Nappa knowing that each village guarded a Dragon Ball burst Bulma's bubble.

"If they are all together, then that means that Frieza and Cooler must have collected them all because each Namekian village guards a Dragon Ball." Explained Nappa

"Great now the question is how do we get them without them finding us first" asked Vegeta

"Perhaps I could help with that" said a voice

Everyone turned around at the newcomer who was leaning against the wall.

"Who are you and how did you find us" asked Bardock

"As to who I am only Gohan may know and how is it that I found you? Well it is because of Gohan I am the prophet who foretold about a boy who would gain a legendary power that would save the Universe and I have sworn to assist him in any way I can." Said the man

"If that is so assist me by telling me your name so I know who to talk to" said Gohan

The stranger smirked "Very well, my name is Troy son of King Kai and Keeper of Prophecy's" said Troy

Everyone was shocked at this however, at that same moment King Kai's voice was heard.

"_So finally told them huh? About time that you did" said King Kai_

"Yes father however, we can't talk for long Frieza and Cooler can't access the Dragon Balls without a Namekian so we have some time to plan" said Troy

So with that Troy and the others began to plan their assault on Frieza's ship.

End Chapter

Author Notes:

OOOOOOOoooooooo the stranger has finally been revealed! Yes it is an OC character and only people who know me personally will know why I used troy I may let ya'll know the reason why later but for now I won't say why lol. But time to talk about the chapter. Did ya'll like the Gohan transformation? Some may wonder why Videl's supposed death would trigger his transformation. Well to be honest I really wanted him to be first lol and second they are beginning to unconsciously grow a bond and such. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter don't know when the next one will be up it will be either tomorrow or when my friend annoys me enough to the point to where I post the next chapter lol btw that is UltamiteOdin19 if you didn't know LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	12. Chapter 12 Rise Mighty Porunga!

Author Note:

Hey Guys and Gal DBZfan117 here just wanted to describe what Troy looks like because I forgot to describe him. Basically he looks like Kibito Kai but has more of a fighter's build and he has long dark hair. Though he looks like him and such. Well hope you like today's chapter sorry I am taking so long with these but yeah lol anyway here it is.

Last time on Gohan's power, Jeice went to tell Captain Ginyu that Gohan had defeated the squad members of the Ginyu Force however, Cooler Killed Jeice before Ginyu could act.

Cooler told Ginyu that the only way he could fix this mistake was to go and kill the Z warrior's or else.

So Ginyu went to challenge Gohan to a fight however, what he does is what would be his downfall because to get things started he threw a Ki Blast that went sailing towards Bulma however, Videl pushed Bulma out of the way and was instead hit by it instead.

Videl was knocked out but Gohan had thought she had died. During this time Gohan snapped and began to scream causing his power level to sky rocket thus making some of his hidden power to come forth.

Gohan after losing someone he held dear became a legend known as a Super Sayian. During the time that Gohan transformed, Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold were discussing about the Dragon Balls. During this time King Cold was struck down by both his sons.

Later Gohan killed Ginyu and we find out that Videl lived through the blast. Meanwhile the mysterious stranger announced that his name was Troy the son of King Kai.

What will happen today? Find out now on Gohan's Power

(Cue DBZ intro)

Chapter 12 Rise Almighty Porunga

"So here is the plan Vegeta and Nappa will cause a diversion making Frieza and Cooler chase after them while Gohan and Bardock go in and get the Dragon Balls. Videl and Bulma will wait here while Goku and Chi Chi will go and get Dende to make the wish." Said Troy

"This sounds like a good plan but what about you Troy?" asked Gohan

"I have to go do something that requires my attention in otherworld however, I will be back for the fight." Said Troy

With that Troy snapped his fingers and was no longer on Namek.

"Wow, that was a fancy move I wonder if he will teach me that" said Goku

"Goku focus we need to concentrate on the matter at hand" said Vegeta

"Right, ok let's go so we can bring our friends back." Said Goku

So with that the Z Warrior's went to work with their assigned tasks.

Meanwhile, over where Frieza and Cooler are.

"So how do you we want to deal with that person with the high power level?" asked Cooler

"Hmm, don't worry yourself brother we are the strongest fighter's in the universe there is no way that a group of monkey's will manage to beat us." Said Frieza

"Frieza don't act like father I would hate to have to kill you" said Cooler

Frieza was unnerved but arrogantly said "Please like you could take me I can transform into the 3rd state just like father"

Cooler just shook his head and was about to retort when there was an explosion outside the ship.

"What was that? Soldier report what was that?" stated Cooler

"Sir, it appears that the enemy has found our ship and is trying to destroy it!" said the soldier

"What!? Those monkey's think that they can destroy my ship!" shouted Frieza

"Well brother I think it's time we go and end this once and for all what do you say?" asked Cooler

"Hmm, very well brother let's do it." Said Frieza

So with that Frieza and Cooler left the space ship to deal with the intruders.

"Heads up Vegeta it looks like they have come out to play" said Nappa

"Hmm, finally the snake leaves his hole in the ground." Said Vegeta

Meanwhile, we see Gohan and Bardock a few islands over waiting to sneak in and get the Dragon Balls.

"Get ready Gohan it seems they have taken the bait." Said Bardock

"Right don't worry we will be in and out, I have the Dragon Radar with us so we should be able to find the easily." Said Gohan

"Good when Vegeta and Nappa start to fly away we will go in." said Bardock

Gohan simply nodded his head and was waiting for the distraction to begin.

Meanwhile, with Goku and Chi Chi we see them flying over to where Gohan described that Dende was at.

"Alright, let me do the talking ok Chi Chi?" asked Goku

"Right I will wait out here in case anyone wants to sneak up on us." Said Chi Chi

"Ok I shouldn't be too long" said Goku

So with that Goku went inside to get Dende to come and help them with the Dragon Balls.

"Hello? I am looking for a Namek named Dende to help us with the Dragon Balls." Said Goku out loud

"Ah you must be Goku you are one of the friends Gohan told us about I presume?" asked Elder Guru

"That's right but I am actually his father" said Goku

"Oh you have a good son he is destined to do great things in this world" said the Elder

Goku just nodded with pride thinking about his son.

"Dende, come here you are to go with this man and help them I am afraid I don't have much longer left to live." Said Guru

"Yes Elder Guru I promise not to fail you" said Dende

So with that Goku, Chi Chi and Dende went back to Bulma and Videl to wait for everyone else to get back from their assigned jobs.

Meanwhile, Nappa and Vegeta were flying full power so they could get Gohan and Bardock all the time they needed.

Suddenly, a Ki blast hit Nappa in the back and was sent to the ground.

Vegeta stopped and turned around to face the opponent.

"Hmm, Vegeta I see that you are still as foolish as ever." Said Frieza

"Frieza I promise you this if I die that someone else will take my place to kill you and your family." Said Vegeta as he powered up his energy for the fight that was to come

Down with Nappa on the ground "_Oww that freaking hurt I guess this is where we hold them off" thought Nappa_

"So I get to fight you then is that it?" asked Nappa

Cooler was hovering a little bit off the ground with his arms crossed with a stern expression.

"Yes, today will be the day that all you pathetic monkey's will perish" said Cooler as he began to raise his power level

"Prepare yourself sayian for today is the day you die" said Cooler

Meanwhile back at the ship with Bardock and Gohan.

"Quick I sense them starting to fight which means we only have a short window" said Bardock

"Right, the radar says that the Dragon Balls are up ahead in that room up ahead." Said Gohan

The two sayian's quickly dashed down the hallway sending Ki Blasts at any soldiers that stopped to slow them down.

Finally, after fighting through a mob of soldiers, Gohan and Bardock found the Dragon Balls.

"Alright let's get these and head back" said Gohan as he began to pick them up

"Yes, the sooner we get back the sooner we can make the wishes and end Frieza and Cooler once and for all." Said Bardock

After picking up the heavy oversized Dragon Balls, Gohan and Bardock left the ship so they could make their wish.

Elsewhere, Vegeta and Nappa were on their last leg Vegeta had a huge gash over his head and was bleeding from it profusely. He also had a broken arm and broken ribs to top it off.

Nappa, wasn't in any better shape either he had his eye shut from where a Ki blast hit his eye making him only able to see out of one eye and during the fight Cooler managed to burn his whole right arm to the point to where he couldn't move it.

"Vegeta, it looks like this is the end for us." Said Nappa

"It looks like it, I hope Gohan and the others managed to get the plan done before it was too late." Said Vegeta

However, before anyone could say anything the sky turned black.

"They did it" said a smiling Nappa as fell unconscious

Vegeta smiled knowing that they did what they had to do.

Both Cooler and Frieza however were confused.

"What is going on why has the sky turned black?" asked Frieza

"I don't know but let's get rid of these two" said Cooler

However, when they looked over at Vegeta he was laughing at them.

"Huh? What is so funny?" asked Frieza

"To think you two wasted all this time fighting us while the others have already started asking their wishes." Laughed Vegeta

"What!?" shouted Frieza as he started to power up to the point he was in his 3rd form.

His voice changed with the strain of his anger and his power.

"YOU STUPID MONKEY HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME" shouted Frieza

Cooler looked over to his brother and thought "_Maybe, I should have killed you too brother" _thought Cooler

Vegeta just laughed at Frieza until his wounds took their toll and he fell unconscious.

"Hmm, I guess you won't be awake for this to bad" said Cooler as he blasted Vegeta

Nappa who had gained consciousness saw that Cooler had just killed Vegeta.

"You monster I look forward to killing you in Otherworld" said Nappa

"Too bad monkey because once we kill your friend we will be immortal" said Frieza as he launched his Death Beam at Nappa killing him.

"So brother ready to go fix our little mistake" asked Cooler

"You mean your mistake brother after all it was you who wanted to chase these two down" said Frieza

Cooler grew angry but decided to deal with his brother later, right know they had to go to stop the wishes before it was too late.

Meanwhile, with Gohan and the gang they had begun their wishes.

"Rise mighty Porunga! Grant us our wish" Shouted Dende in Namekian

Suddenly, the sky turned black and a gigantic dragon arose and said in a booming voice.

(Dragon Speech is **Bold)**

"**You who have summoned me state your wishes and they will come true!" boomed the dragon**

"Oh mighty Porunga we wish for those who died in the fight with Zarbon and Dodoria were alive and back on earth." Said Dende

"**Very well your wish has been granted" said the Dragon as his eyes flashed red**

Meanwhile in otherworld

"Grrr Radditz get over here" shouted Yamcha

"Ha you will not eat the last rice patty it is mine" said Radditz

"Oh yeah well take this" shouted Yamcha as he threw a wooden spoon at Radditz

However, Radditz disappeared from view there was nothing left of him on the small planet.

"Huh? What happened one minute he was there" Yamcha started to say before he to disappeared

"Hmm, so it seems they did it you guys are going home" said King Kai

Soon all those who had died fighting Zarbon appeared on earth.

"Oh yeah they did it there were alive again" said Krillin

"Yes I know it's great I can't wait to see everyone once they get back" said Tien

Chiaotzu just laughed happy that they were alive again.

Piccolo who realized that he was back had a small smirk on his face.

"Great job guy's I look forward to fighting your son Goku" said Piccolo

Meanwhile back with King Kai

"Thank god they are gone that sayian ate my house out" said King Kai

Suddenly two figures arrived.

"So you are the one who trained my nephew?" asked the stranger

King Kai turned around and was shocked standing in front of him was Vegeta and Nappa.

"Strange I would have thought you two would have went to HFIL." said King Kai

"Yes so did we but apparently since Frieza ordered us to destroy planets and we didn't destroy nearly as half as he wanted we were granted safe passage." Said Nappa

"Hmm, I see well I guess I can train you guys until you are wished back" said King Kai

"Oh yeah this is going to be great Vegeta." Said Napa

"Napa your acting like Radditz" said Vegeta

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!" Shouted Napa

King Kai sighed to himself "Man, what is with sayian's?" thought King Kai

Back on Namek they were about to do their second wish

"**Your wish has been granted the fighters who died in the fight on earth are alive. State your next wish." Said the Dragon**

"Well what is the next wish you guys" said Dende

"Hmm, what do you guys want next?" asked Gohan

"I have a wish" said Videl as she walked over

Everyone was shocked but decided to hear her out.

"Dende, ask him if he can tell me where my mother and grandmother are?" asked Videl

No one was expecting this wish but, Videl explained her story and so everyone agreed seeing as what they wanted was already done.

"Very well I shall ask the dragon. Oh might Porunga we wish to ask where the grandmother and mother of Videl is" said Dende

"**The one known as Videl's Grandmother and mother are on a planet not far from Namek they are alive and living peacefully. However, it seems that the mother is crying about something" **said the Dragon.

Videl simply nodded her head happy that at least she knew her mother was alive.

However, the dragon suddenly turned to stone its eyes going black.

"Huh, what happened to the dragon?" asked Gohan

Dende had tears in his eyes "The creator of the Dragon Balls is dead, Elder Guru has died" said a crying Dende

Gohan was sad for his new friend knowing that this was something hard for him.

Goku who started to walk over to Gohan and Dende was suddenly struck with a pink piercing Ki Beam that went through his lungs.

"DAD!" shouted Gohan

"GOKU!" shouted both Chi Chi and Bulma

"SON!" shouted Bardock as he stared at his dying son

Bardock rushed over and held his son crying that he was about to die and there was nothing he could do.

"Hey don't worry about me….once you guys get to earth….wish me back with the Dragon Balls" said Goku as he coughed up blood.

"Son I will avenge you that monster has destroyed our family and I aim to get you back I promise you!" said Bardock with tears in his eyes

Goku just smiled and closed his eyes as he died his body began to fade showing him going to Otherworld

"Hmm, look brother it seems we made the sayian cry" said Frieza with a smirk still holding his hand

Cooler however, was staring at Gohan reading his body language about the situation.

"_He is the one who killed Ginyu I know it." Thought Cooler_

"Hey I am talking to you" said Frieza

"I will take the boy" was all Cooler said

During this time however, we see Bardock with his fist shaking.

"You monster, first you sent my team on a suicide mission then you kill my wife then you destroyed my people and now YOU HAD THE GALL TO KILL MY SON! YOU WILL DIE TODAY FRIEZA EVEN IF I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU" Shouted Bardock

Suddenly, Bardock was furious he began to yell as his power level began to rise beyond what it usually was.

You can feel Namek shake with his awesome power, then like Gohan it was over and there standing with a cold look was Bardock who had a golden aura and gold hair with teal eyes.

Standing before everyone was another legend another Super Sayian.

Gohan taking this as a cue began to raise his power up using his anger of his father's dead he to become a super sayian.

"You two will not leave this planet alive I promise I will kill you Cooler you will not leave this planet alive I swear it!" shouted Gohan now in his Super Sayian state

Frieza was shaking "It can't be I thought the legends were a myth" said Frieza

Cooler just stared at Gohan "_This boy cannot live if I am to rule the Universe" _Thought Cooler

"Very well child I will take you on" said Cooler

End Chapter

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo the fight is about to begin! The wishes have been made and people have come back to life. However Goku has died causing Bardock to become a Super Sayian. Now before anyone asks Goku will be like Vegeta was in the series in the sense of being strong but at the same time he will not be like he was in the series. This is Gohan's Story lol. Anyway, we know now that Videl's mother and grandmother are alive and on a planet. Anyhow don't really know what to say next so I will catch you on Chapter 13 where the fight begins. Laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ( Also check out my bro's story *Time Traveling Duelists* it's a good story even if he does take forever to freaking post a new chapter -.-') laterzzzz


	13. Author note

Hey guy's and Gal's its Dbzfan 117 here I hope to have the next chapter up sometime soon but alot of stuff going on here and such lol.

Anyway I wanted to ask that if any of my viewers are yugioh fans of any kind please check out my friends story YuGIOh Time Traveling Duelist. His name is UltimateOdin19.

I know yugioh story's are often hard to read but give this one a chance also if you do favorite it or review it he will put your name in his story!

So please if you could check it out he has just started fanfiction and really needs support he should have his next chapter up soon but until then please read it.

Well thank you for reading my story again I should have my next chapter up soon but in the meantime please check his story out. If you want

me to make a shout out for you I will thank you for reading my story and will see yalll LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	14. Chapter 13 The Fight for Namek

Author Note:

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy tttttttttttthhhhhhhhhheeeeerrrrreee what's up guys and gals my name is Dbz fan 117 and today we see Chapter 13 full of action and romance! Well not so much the romance part but anyhoo lol. Anyway today will be the big fight scene with Frieza and Cooler which side will win? Find out today on Gohan's Power (Cue Dbz intro)

Chapter 13 The Fight For Namek

The wind blew by as the standoff began. Everyone was still stunned by the transformation of Bardock, who joined Gohan in the rank of Super Sayian.

"Let's take this fight over there that way we can have nothing holding us back" said Frieza

Cooler raised his eyebrow at Frieza wondering "_Since when did something hold you back Frieza, if I didn't know any better I would think you were scared." thought Cooler_

So one by one the fighter's rose up into the air and flew over to the flat island that Frieza had pointed out.

"Please be careful guys" said Bulma

"Gohan, Bardock, kill that monster make him pay for killing Goku" said Chi Chi.

"You better come back Gohan, or I will kill you myself" said Videl.

"Oooo does somebody have a crush on Gohan," said Bulma with a smirk.

"What?! I DO NOT!" shouted a blushing Videl.

The two women smirked at the young girl. Meanwhile with Gohan, Bardock, Frieza and Cooler the fight was about to start.

"Alright, let's do this you snake; I am going to avenge every sayian that you killed," said Bardock.

"Hmm, please you pathetic monkey's couldn't beat me all those years ago, you won't beat me know," said Frieza.

"We will see about that!" said Bardock, as he charged up a Ki blast and threw it at Frieza.

Frieza jumped out of the way so he wouldn't be hit, but it was just a ruse as Bardock threw a fist that connected with Frieza's face sending him flying.

"Come on Frieza don't tell me that this is all you can do," said Bardock with a cold expression.

Suddenly there was a huge burst of energy as Frieza began to transform.

"_So I guess we are going to be fighting serious now,"_ thought Bardock.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Cooler are just staring each other down waiting to see who will move first.

"For someone as young as you are you sure are strong," said Cooler.

Gohan was thrown off by the question but didn't show it on the outside.

"That is what happens when you fight for someone," said Gohan never showing an expression.

"You know we don't have to fight, you could join me and my brother and rule the Universe with us," said Cooler.

"Please, like I would join you or your brother." Said Gohan.

Cooler smirked at this, "Well then I guess talking is over then, I guess I will have to kill you," said Cooler.

Gohan was about to retort when suddenly Cooler's energy shot up.

"What is going on how come his power level shot up like that," asked Gohan.

Cooler was powering up thinking, "_It is sad that he wouldn't join me, oh well I won't make the same mistake my brother made. I am going to show him and my brother I am the strongest in the Universe!"_ shouted Cooler inside his mind.

Suddenly the wind was violent as Cooler transformed into his ultimate form, he stood taller than before and his head now had a helmet like thing.

"Behold the next step in our race's transformation," said Cooler.

Frieza and Bardock had stopped as they saw Cooler transform into his new form.

"It can't be, he reached it before me, I was supposed to be the ruler," said an angry Frieza.

Bardock seeing his opening charged in and uppercut Frieza in the chin sending him into the air.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me," said Bardock.

"Don't worry monkey, I will destroy you and your Grandson," said Frieza with a smirk.

Hearing Frieza threatening his grandson only fueled Bardock's rage as he powered up a huge Ki blast and sent it at Frieza who managed to slightly dodge it.

"Mmm, that one had a little sting to it," said Frieza.

However, on the inside Frieza was beginning to get worried about this fight.

"_This is impossible; there is no way that this monkey should be able to hurt me and what about my brother? Since when could he transform into that? _Was what was going through his mind?

With Gohan and Cooler, things were beginning to get intense and not in Gohan's favor.

"Come on is this really all you can dish out, I thought you were supposed to beat me," said Cooler.

Gohan was in pain; it felt like his whole body was about to break apart.

"I will beat you, you will not leave this planet; I promise you that." said a weak Gohan.

Bulma, Chi Chi and Videl were holding their breath, it looked like Gohan was about to lose this fight.

"Gohan teach that lizard who is boss, don't give up!" shouted Bulma.

"You kick his ass Gohan," said Chi Chi.

"Gohan, you can do it, you can win remember what your oath is," shouted Videl.

Gohan heard everyone encouraging him to keep fighting and he remembered the oath that he had made to defend everyone.

As Gohan thought of these things, we see him getting stronger and faster with each punch and Kick.

"_Impossible how is it that he can keep fighting like this! It is outrageous!" thought Cooler._

Meanwhile, with Bardock and Frieza, the fight is getting intense now that Frieza had transformed.

"Hmm, it is about time I can test out my new strength," said Bardock.

Frieza was enraged that this monkey was making fun of his strength.

"How dare you make fun of my strength, I am above you!" shouted Frieza.

"Hmm, you are nothing Frieza, I will avenge our people right now!" shouted Bardock.

Bardock then started to punch and kick Frieza each one was harder and faster than the last.

Frieza couldn't block any of them all the while thinking of a way to end this fight.

"_IF I CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT THAN I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE WILL!" F_rieza shouted in his mind.

Suddenly, Frieza jumped back and began to charge energy into his finger.

"Get ready you stupid monkey, if I can't win this fight I will take you all with me!" shouted Frieza.

Bardock eye's widened as he realized what Frieza was up to, he had to end this before he released the death ball.

"You monster you will kill yourself if you do that!" shouted Bardock.

Frieza began to laugh insanely as he threw the now charged up Death Ball at the planet.

"GOOD BYE YOU FILTHY MONKEY!" Frieza laughed as the Death Ball flew down.

"Noo!" shouted Bardock.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the Death ball flying towards the planet.

"BROTHER YOU FOOL YOU WILL KILL US ALL!" shouted Cooler.

Frieza just looked over at Cooler, "I was planning on killing you when this was over only I can be the true ruler of the Universe," said an insane Frieza.

Cooler grew angry at his brother's treachery however, before anyone could say or do anything, Troy appeared.

"Hold on guy's, I can slow it down" said Troy.

Troy then began to do some hand movements then slammed it onto the planet.

A strange seal appeared on the ground, "This hasn't stopped, but has slowed the process down so hurry before it is too late," said Troy.

Frieza hearing this grew worried his trump card had momentarily neutralized.

"No matter I will simply kill you and be on my way from this planet," said Frieza.

"That is what you think Frieza; we won't let you leave or your brother" said Bardock.

So with that both Bardock and Frieza began to trade blows with each other.

Back with Gohan and Cooler, "So that mysterious man stopped it huh? Good let's continue." Said Cooler as he looked over at Gohan who had disappeared.

"What where did he go?" asked Cooler out loud.

Suddenly Gohan was above him and slammed his elbow over Cooler's head.

"You brat I will make you pay for doing that to me!" shouted Cooler.

Gohan who had repositioned himself said "I will only give you one chance stop this killing and I will let you live."

Cooler was shocked at his words, didn't he know that he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals?

"Boy I am prepared to kill my own family to achieve my goals, do you really think I will stop?" asked Cooler.

Gohan simply closed his eyes, "So be it know that I gave you a choice," said Gohan as he vanished.

Cooler who began to look around for Gohan was suddenly punched in his stomach, he was wide eyed as he looked down and saw Gohan's fist implanted in his chest.

Cooler then coughed up blood, and started to walk backwards from the force of the punch.

Gohan then followed up and kicked cooler up into the air and began to throw punch after punch into Cooler who could do nothing to stop him.

Meanwhile Bardock and Frieza were fighting or at least Bardock was, Frieza was beginning to get furious.

"THAT'S IT I WILL KILL YOUR FRIENDS IF I CAN'T KILL YOU!" shouted Frieza as he threw a Ki blast at the onlookers.

Chi Chi seeing that an energy blast was about to hit them pushed Bulma and Videl out of its path.

"Wow, that was close thanks Chi Chi," said Bulma.

"Yeah I have already been hit by a Ki blast once, I didn't really want to get hit again," said Videl.

"I am sorry I should have been there to stop that blast," said Troy.

"It's ok what is important is that we are still alive." Said Chi Chi.

Troy simply nodded his head and looked up at the fights that were going on right now.

"_It shouldn't be too long now I had better get the plan started." thought Troy._

Without letting anyone know what was going on he started to talk to his father.

(Begin Telepathic talk)

"_Father can you hear me?" asked Troy._

"_Yes, I can what is it that you want," asked King Kai._

"_I want you to get the Dragon Balls on Earth gathered, we are going to need them." Said Troy._

"_Don't worry I had a feeling they were going to be needed so I told Piccolo before he was wished back to go to Mr. Popo who already had the Dragon Balls ready to be used," said King Kai._

"_That is good because I want to everyone except Gohan to be wished back to earth." Said Troy._

"_Huh? Why wouldn't Gohan come back?" asked King Kai._

"_Because for him to be ready to face what has been placed before him, he needs to train in a way that hasn't been seen in years," said Troy._

"_I don't know what is going on Troy but, I trust your judgment on this I will do as you have asked." Said King Kai._

"_Thank you I will let you know when it is time." Said Troy._

(End Telepathic Talk)

Troy then looked up at Gohan who was currently blocking punches and kicks.

"_Be prepared Gohan for you are going to need it" said Troy_

Gohan was charging up a Ki blast when suddenly he felt drained of his power.

"What is going on why did my power leave me?" said Gohan out loud.

Gohan then de transformed out of his super sayian state everyone who was watching gasped.

"Hmm, I guess it is true if you pull a sayian's tail then they do lose their power. How pathetic your race is little one." Said Cooler with a smirk.

Gohan was having a hard time staying awake as Cooler was holding Gohan's tail.

"How will you get out of this Gohan," said Troy.

"Why don't you help him?" asked Videl.

Troy looked over at Videl, "He needs to get past this weakness or else he won't be ready for what is to come in the future." said Troy.

Videl could only look at Troy and wonder if this guy really cared about Gohan at all.

Meanwhile, Bardock was beginning to get bored with his fight with Frieza.

"Is this it Frieza, are you really that weak that a mere MONKEY could beat you?" asked Bardock with a smirk.

Frieza falling into Bardock's bluff began to form a razor sharp energy disk into his hands.

"See if you will laugh now when you are cut in half sayian filth!" shouted Frieza as he threw the disk at Bardock.

"_No way that is just like Krillian's Destructo Disk, I can't let that hit me or I am done for." Thought Bardock._

Bardock quickly jumped out of the way as the disk dashed towards him.

"Oh man that was close, that would have definitely killed me," said Bardock.

However, the razor sharp disk suddenly turned around and flew back towards Bardock. Bardock realizing that it was coming back towards him quickly flew into the air to try and shake it. However, it wouldn't work as the disk kept following him.

"HAHA YOU STUPID MONKEY IT WON'T GO AWAY UNTIL IT HAS KILLED YOU!" Shouted Frieza as he continued to make the disk chase Bardock.

"_This isn't good I have to think of something and fast" _thought Bardock.

Suddenly, Frieza raised his other hand and formed another disk "Let's see you dodge two at the same time!" Frieza shouted.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Cooler were finally at a standoff both getting tired of the fight that has been going on when suddenly Cooler spoke up.

"I guess it is time to stop holding back and finish you boy." said Cooler.

Gohan was shocked thinking that Cooler was fighting at his peak. Cooler then began to power up you could see red lightning begin to form around Cooler as his power level began to rise. His muscles began to expand to twice the size that they had been.

Then with a mighty yell, there was a blinding light that went across the battlefield with cooler standing in the middle of a crater.

"This is unreal, his power level has skyrocketed it is amazing" said Gohan.

Cooler who was studying Gohan's expression smirked.

"Don't tell me that I have made you scared after all, it is not often that I have to go to this extreme to kill someone." Said Cooler.

"I am not scared, I am just excited that I am going to beat someone so strong," said Gohan with a smirk of his own.

Cooler just laughed as he dashed towards Gohan elbowing him in the face.

Gohan was then shot into the air landing into the dirt hard from the force of the hit.

"Great this is going to be fun." said Gohan sarcastically.

"We have only just begun boy," said Cooler from behind Gohan.

Meanwhile, Bardock is still trying to dodge Frieza's death saws.

"_Oh man I need to think of something and quick, I don't know how much longer I will be able to last. Wait that's it, if I can't dodge them then I will make them kill him first!" thought Bardock._

Bardock then powered up and began to zigzag around trying to slowly get closer to Frieza without him realizing what he was planning.

However, Frieza realized what Bardock was planning before he could get any closer to him. "Ha, do you really think that you could get me to kill myself with my own attack? You truly are a stupid little monkey" said Frieza.

Bardock however, had a trump card that only he and Gohan knew about.

Bardock smirked as he said "How about you try hitting me when I do this then if I am so stupid."

"KAO-KIEN," Shouted Bardock.

Bardock then turned into a fancy Orange color as his muscles expanded as did his speed.

"ALRIGHT FRIEZA THIS IS THE END FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" shouted Bardock as he flew straight towards Frieza and punched him hard into his gut. Frieza gasped in pain as he was punched in gut as blood flew out of his mouth.

Frieza simply laughed thinking that Bardock failed to kill him, "Ha to think that you thought only one simple punch would kill me," laughed Frieza.

"I wasn't trying to kill you with that attack, simply distracting you so those would," said Bardock simply…

Frieza's eyes widened as he turned around in horror as he saw his to death saws coming towards him and then, *SLASH* Frieza's own attack had sliced him up.

"_To think I would be killed by my own attack," thought Frieza as he landed on the planet._

Bardock sighed as he de-transformed and looked up into the sky, "_That was for my wife, my people and for my sons." Thought _Bardock as he flew over to the group watching the fight.

"Congratulaions Bardock, I know that was a hard fight," said Bulma.

"Yes, thank you for avenging my family," said Chi Chi.

Bardock simply smiled as he looked over at Videl only to see her watching in fear as Gohan was getting pummeled by Cooler.

"This isn't good," was all Bardock said.

Meanwhile back with Troy, we see him staring absently as he is talking with his father.

(Telepathic talk)

"_Is it ready father?" asked Troy._

"_Yes, it is ready, the dragon has been summoned and is waiting patiently for our wish," said King Kai._

"_Good first ask him to revive all of the people killed by Frieza and his family," said Troy._

"_OK" said King Kai._

_King Kai then relayed the wish to Piccolo who told the dragon what he wanted. The dragon then granted the wish and everyone who was killed by Frieza and his family was revived._

"_It's done son, the dragon is now gone though," said King Kai._

"_That is fine the dragon is back so I can finish my plan here," said Troy._

"_Alright, just be careful on what you do son," said King Kai._

"_Don't worry I will," said Troy._

_(End Telepathic Talk)_

Everyone gasped as they saw Porunga alive again as he boomed, "**My creator is alive again ask me your wish." **

Cooler who had seen the dragon appear suddenly flew towards it to get his wish.

"_My brother already foiled my first attempt at immortality, now is my chance." thought Cooler._

However, Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Cooler and punched him away before he could he get any closer to the dragon.

"Don't even think about it, you have to beat me before you can talk to him." said Gohan.

Cooler was growing tired at everyone blocking him from his wish.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Cooler.

Cooler then kicked Gohan in the face and shot Ki blast's into him trying to keep him down long enough to get his wish.

However, during this time Troy had told Dende what to wish for, Dende was hesitant at first not wanting to leave Gohan here but the way Troy was looking at him told him to do it.

"GREAT PORUNGA WE WISH FOR YOU TO TRANSPORT ALL EXCEPT GOHAN AND COOLER BACK TO EARTH!" shouted Dende.

"**Your wish has been granted." said Porunga as his eyes glowed red.**

"DENDE WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!" Shouted Bardock .

"I am sorry but he told me this is part of Gohan's destiny," said Dende.

Bardock quickly turned to Troy and dashed towards him to punch him only for him to punch what felt like a ghost.

"I was never here do not worry though, he will win," said the form of Troy.

Then everyone who had been on Namek was then gone all back on earth.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Cooler.

Gohan merely stood now knowing that this was the beginning of the end of this fight and he was ready to finish it.

"There is no use crying Cooler for you won't live long enough to do anything about it." said Gohan as he began to power up.

Cooler then rose up his anger rising as he began to power up. "I will end this sayian and then I am going to your planet and destroy it in an instant!' shouted Cooler.

Meanwhile on earth, everyone who had been on Namek was now in a meadow on earth.

"Huh? What happened I thought we were on Namek," asked Videl.

"I know one minute Dende was talking to the dragon and the next we are here," said Bulma.

However, both Chi Chi and Bardock were angry, "HOW DARE HE WISH THAT HORRIBLE WISH DOESN'T HE KNOW THAT PLANET IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Shouted Bardock.

Chi Chi was even angrier, "I will never forgive him if my son dies fighting that monster." said Chi Chi as her power level began to rise.

"WHAT GOHAN IS STILL ON THAT PLANET!" Shouted Bulma.

Videl had tears in her eyes as she heard this. "_No not Gohan he can't die, no I believe in him he is a legend just like Bardock." _were Videl's thoughts.

"He will be fine, he is a legend like Bardock and I believe in him," said out loud.

Everyone then smiled knowing that she was right.

"Don't worry guys he will win," said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see their friends and family standing before them.

Standing before them was Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaoutzu and Piccolo.

"Goku!" shouted Chi Chi as she dashed over to Goku.

Chi Chi then slammed her fists into Goku, "You jerk how could you scare me like that," said a crying Chi Chi.

Goku not knowing what to do just wrapped his arms around Chi Chi, "Hey don't worry I am here now." said Goku.

"Hmm, it seems little brother is whipped," laughed Radditz.

However, before Radditz could say anything else he was tackled by a happy Bulma.

"Radditz! I can't belive it your back!" shouted Bulma.

It was Radditz turn to be embarresed as scratched the back of his head.

Bardock seeing this simply laughed as he saw his two son's being embraced.

"Wow no hello's for us?" asked Krillin.

Everyone laughed at this, well everyone except Videl as she simply looked up at the sky.

Meanwhile, back on Namek, with the seal now gone the planet began to destabilize and earthquakes were booming as both fighters were punching each other back in forth trying to get the upper hand.

During this time King Kai began to talk to Gohan, "Gohan everyone except you and Cooler is off Namek now is the time to go all out." said King Kai.

Gohan hearing this simply smirked as he flew backwards. Cooler seeing this was confused trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is wrong boy, have you finally decided to submit to losing to me?" asked Cooler.

Gohan just continued to smirk as he raised his arm up into the air as a Ki ball began to form in his hand.

Cooler was confused at this and continued to watch to see what Gohan was up to.

With Gohan, he was preparing his ultimate move when suddenly a death beam missed him but nicked his arm.

Gohan shouted out in pain as he fell to the ground in pain. Cooler shocked that the person he was fighting had suddenly been hit looked down and saw half of his brother looking up and laughing.

"That monkey didn't even see it coming," said Frieza as blood kept flowing out of him.

Cooler landed beside his brother and looked at him. "Brother help me we can finish this monkey together we can finally be rid of these monkey's," said Frieza insanely.

Cooler kept looking at him as he raised his hand and blasted Frieza there was nothing left of Frieza as the Ki blast tore through him. "You were weak brother, I am the one who shall rule," said Cooler out loud.

Meanwhile, Gohan had been recharging his attack as he saw what Cooler did to his own brother only fueling his rage.

"Cooler! This attack is what is going to end you!" shouted Gohan.

Cooler quickly turned around and what he saw completely horrified him. Before Cooler was a dark blue Ki ball the size of the planet.

"This move was taught to me to end all those who oppose the innocent, prepare yourself Cooler for you time is over!" shouted Gohan.

"GO COSMIC BLAST!" Shouted Gohan as he released the gigantic ball of energy.

Cooler quickly jumped up into the air and pushed his hand to catch the blast. Cooler remarkably caught the blast however, what happened next made him feel fear.

The once slow moving ball of energy, was now rocketing out of the planet's atmosphere faster than anything he had ever seen as the ball of energy took him into space.

Like a nuke going off there was a blinding light that shone around the planet.

"Finally it is done." Said a tired Gohan as he de-transformed.

However, Gohan had another problem how was he going to get off the planet?

Meanwhile, everyone on earth who knew that Gohan was still on Namek were waiting hoping that he would be safe.

Suddenly, Troy appeared before them and was immeideately punched in the face by an enraged Chi Chi who was being held back by both Bardock and Goku.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE A CHILD ON A DYING PLANET!" shouted Chi Chi.

"I know you are upset, but this had to happen if the universe is to be saved. Also, I came here to tell you that Gohan has won the fight against Cooler." Said Troy.

Anger grew to excitement as everyone heard that Gohan had won his fight. Well, everyone except Videl who knew that Gohan had no way of getting off the planet.

"So how is he going to get back?" asked Videl.

Everyone went quiet as she asked the million dollar question. Troy simply smiled at her and said, "Do not worry he will return."

With that the form of Troy disappeared and everyone was left wondering how Gohan was going to get back to earth.

Meanwhile, back on Namek Gohan was in a dilemma thinking on a way to get off the dying planet.

"Oh man how am I going to get off there is no way off this planet!" exclaimed Gohan.

Suddenly, a spaceship landed not too far from Gohan.

"Oh man I need to find this boy quick," said the person.

With that the person quickly took off towards the place she thought the boy was at.

Meanwhile, Gohan is panicking trying to figure out a way to get off Namek before it is too late, when suddenly he senses a new power level heading towards him.

"I wonder who that is I guess I can wait for them they could probably be friendly," said Gohan to himself.

Gohan waited for about 5 min when suddenly the mysterious person landed.

"Ah there you are come on quickly we need to get off before it is too late!" shouted the person.

"Huh? Oh right but who are you and where are we going?" asked Gohan.

"Just trust me on where we are going but to answer your question my name is Fasha," said the now known Fasha.

Gohan simply nodded his head and went with Fasha to her space ship. The two took off into the air and flew straight to the space ship and got inside. Fasha pushed a few buttons and the space ship groan to life as it began to power up.

"Alright, hang on the planet is about to blow up," said Fasha.

Gohan simply nodded and grabbed the arm of the chair he was sitting on and simply closed his eyes.

Fasha pushed the button and the ship took off into space, a few seconds later and we see Planet Namek blow up.

Elsewhere, on a planet thought destroyed stood a race that was believed to be extinct and gone stood a man on top of a ridge.

"How can this be I thought Frieza killed us?" said the man…

END CHAPTER

OOOoooo it is over Frieza and Cooler are dead! Also, how do ya'll like the Fasha input? Hopefully by now you know what her signifigance is also do you know what the planet is that I am talking about?

Well find out next time on Gohan's Power! laterzz


	15. Chapter 15 Epilouge

Author's Note

Hey guys and gals Dbzfan117 here again this will be the last chapter of Gohan's power for this story…..OMG I CAN'T BELIVE IT! Lol but I want to take this time to thank a group of all the people who took their time to let me know what I am doing wrong and to let me know how to fix it. The very first one is…

DCP 1992 thank you so much for your support! I hope that what you have told me has reflected in my story so thank you!

The next person is GohanFav thank you for your help I hope that I have done the corrections you told me correctly, I feel that I still need to work on it, but it was you who told me about it so thank you!

The next person is GenAhab, with your advice I have found someone to help me edit my story so I hope that me and him have made this story better, and I thank you for your support as well!

Another person is RKF22, you were the first person to review my story. I hope that you have enjoyed this and I hope that you like how the series progresses!

Though this person hadn't really told me anything that I have done wrong, he took the time to let me know that he has enjoyed my story, so thank you Chao267!

Last but certainly not least, is one of my best friends and fellow author, UltimateOdin19 though he needs to hurry up and do his OWN story. LOL he has supported me with most of my chapter's so thank you bro!

Now before I start this chapter, I want to take this time to thank two reviewers who have basically reviewed every chapter that I have written. These two people are again, DCP1992 and RKF22, so thank you Guys or Gals!

Now then, these two people for supporting every chapter I have written will get a preview of my next story before I post it. Then the author's that I have mentioned at the top will get a preview and once I feel that enough time has passed, I will post the first chapter of the next story to everyone! I feel this is a nice prize for helping me with my story and again to all of you authors and YOU the reader's thank you! Now then, on with THE EPILOGUE FOR THE FIRST STORY OF GOHAN'S POWER!

Epilogue The start of another Journey

"So Fasha, now that we are off of Namek and in space, could you tell me a little more about you?" Fasha sighed as she slid back against her chair.

"Well, as you know my name is Fasha and I am a sayian from the planet Vegeta. My daughter and I were sent away because we had a special mission that we had to do.

However, we soon found out that tyrant Frieza went and destroyed our planet, so we went and lived on another planet hoping to continue our lives in peace," said Fasha.

Gohan hearing her story was amazed.

"Wait a minute! Is your husband named Nappa!" asked Gohan.

Fasha was shocked at this; she didn't know anyone who knew Nappa.

"Huh? How did you know that?" asked Fasha.

"Well you see, when we landed on Namek there was a man named Nappa who met us and said he was a sayian too, and told us his and Vegeta's story." said Gohan.

Fasha was shocked and was tearing up at this news.

"I can't believe it he survived," said a now crying Fasha.

Gohan simply smiled and patted her back as he soothed her trying to calm her down.

Fasha looked up and smiled at him, "Thank you, I think my daughter will like you, she is currently on the planet that we are going to right now." said Fasha.

Gohan nodded but said, "Thank you but I need to get back to Earth my family is there waiting for me."

Fasha smiled at the memory of earth that she had, "Yes, I remember Earth that was the planet that we stayed on," said Fasha.

Gohan was shocked at this revelation and was beginning to think about something.

"Do you know anything about a man named Hercule?" asked Gohan.

Fasha felt like this boy knew her like the back of his thumb.

"Yes he is the husband to my daughter why?" asked Fasha.

Gohan was shocked he had found some of Videl's family.

"Because I saved him and Videl from a man who was planning to destroy the village," said Gohan.

Fasha was shocked and enraged that someone would attack her family.

"WHAT I WILL RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND LEAD HIM TO HFIL WHERE HE WILL BEG TO NEVER SEE ME EVER AGAIN AND THINK THAT PLACE WAS HEAVEN!" Shouted Fasha.

Gohan laughed weakly, "You don't have to worry I took care of him." said Gohan.

Fasha did a 360 in her mood and smiled at Gohan, "Well thank you I know my daughter will want to know about her daughter," said Fasha.

Gohan smiled, "Umm, does that make Videl a half sayian then?" asked Gohan.

Fasha again smiled and simply nodded her head at him.

"So, since you know me, and apparently my granddaughter, why don't you tell me about you Gohan?" said Fasha.

Gohan nodded his head and began to tell her his story.

"Well my parents are Goku and Chi Chi however, my dad's sayian name is Kakkarot." said Gohan.

Fasha who had gotten up to get a soda almost fell face first onto the ships floor.

"Did you say Kakkarot and Chi Chi?" asked Fasha.

Gohan nodded his head, "Yeah and my grandfather is Bardock." said Gohan.

Fasha had her mouth opened. She had heard that Frieza had killed him.

"I can't believe I thought he died fighting Frieza." said Fasha.

Gohan then began to tell her his story starting from where Bardock and Radditz landed to where he fought and Killed Cooler.

"So that was what the large beam of energy came from." said Fasha.

Gohan simply nodded his head when suddenly a voice could be heard from the ships speaker system.

"Hello? Mom are you there come in," said the voice.

"Yes Sera, I hear you and I found the boy that man told us about," said Fasha.

"So does that mean Frieza is really dead then?" asked the now known Sera.

"Yes his whole family is dead." said Fasha with a smile on her face.

You could hear cheering in the background at the news that the tyrant was dead.

"I have even better news for you though, Gohan here, knows Videl and Hercule." said Fasha.

The reply was so loud that ships speakers almost imploded by the frequency.

"SERA, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM INTO THE MIC!" exclaimed at her daughter.

Gohan meanwhile was thinking, _"And yet you are the one who is yelling now."_

"Sorry mom, but you know I have been missing them ever since I left," said Sera.

Fasha sighed "Yes I know, we will be on planet Choco soon." said Fasha.

"Ok mom, be safe and I will see you soon Gohan." said Sera.

With that the communication linked was severed and gone.

Fasha told him that they would be on the planet soon and that he should go lay down for a while since he had just fought and beaten Cooler. Gohan nodded his head and went and laid down where he fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile back on earth, we find everyone discussing what to do next.

"So we now know that Gohan is alive and has won, but what now?" asked Krillin.

"For now we wait till he gets back; he obviously has a space ship so he can use that to get home." Said Vegeta.

Nappa was looking around the planet thinking that maybe somewhere his wife was here.

"_I promise to find you and our daughter," _thought Nappa.

Meanwhile, we see Videl both happy and sad at the same time.

"I know Gohan will be back, he needs to finish training me." said Videl to herself.

As Videl said this, a yellow plane with Capsule Corp landed next to the group and Bulma's parents came out.

"Hello, everyone I presume that the mission was a success?" asked Bulma's dad.

"Yes dad we did it, but Gohan is out in space right now," said Bulma.

"Well now that is not good I hope he can get back soon," said Bulma's mom.

Vegeta was standing off to the side thinking about what to do next when suddenly his old scouter activated.

"What? Who could that be the only people who have the same frequency are dead," said Vegeta to himself.

Vegeta then placed his scouter over his eye and pushed his communication button.

"This is Vegeta who is calling?" asked Vegeta.

"My dear son have you forgotten your own father already?" said the Voice.

Vegeta turned pale as heard the voice and was shaking.

"Father? Is that really you!" said Vegeta

All the sayian's who heard this stood up and walked over to where Vegeta was at to see what was going on.

"Yes son I am alive, along with the rest of the sayian race." Said King Vegeta.

It was quiet as they took in the information King Vegeta had just told his son.

"I see father we are currently on a planet called Earth what do you want us to do?" asked Vegeta.

"We will arrive on your planet in about a year; we are currently gathering up all the Intel on what we need to do to get back into the universe," said King Vegeta.

"Yes sir, it is good to hear your voice again father," said Vegeta.

"It is for me as well, I hope you have found your sister and are with her, tell her that I love her and will see her soon," said King Vegeta.

With that the link between them was gone and everyone who knew what was going on was stunned.

"I guess when the wish was made for everyone who died by Frieza's hands to be brought back to life, really did bring back everyone," said Goku.

"Yes I guess it is." Said a stunned Vegeta.

"_Did she come back as well?" _ Bardock said to himself.

"Father, does that mean that mother should be alive as well?" asked Radditz.

Everyone looked at Bardock waiting for a response but he just continued to look up in space.

"_I am going to find you Kela," said Bardock to himself._

"I am going to planet Vegeta if it is still there I will contact you as soon as I can," said Bardock.

"I understand what you are saying father, but King Vegeta said they would be coming here in a year." said Radditz.

"Son, until you find someone you love you will never understand how I am feeling right now," said Bardock as he walked over to Bulma.

"Bulma, do we still have a sayian space pod I could use?" asked Bardock.

"Yeah it's at Capsule Corp it should be ready to fly any time you want," said Bulma.

"Ok I will leave tonight," said Bardock.

Everyone around him simply nodded their head as Bardock took off into the air.

Meanwhile, back on the ship with Gohan and Fasha, Gohan has just woken up to Fasha knocking on his door.

"Hey Gohan, wake up we are landing any second now," said Fasha.

Gohan got up out his bed and walked over to the window and looked outside to see the bright red planet they were going to land on.

On the deck, we see Fasha pressing buttons getting the ship ready to land as Gohan walks up to the Pilot's area.

"So is this planet Choco?" asked Gohan.

"Yes it is, this is the planet me and Sera went to because we were scared, that because of our power levels, Frieza and his family would find us." said Fasha.

Gohan simply nodded his head and looked out at the red planet.

Suddenly, the ship began to enter the atmosphere and after a few minutes, they had landed on Planet Choco.

"Be careful getting off the gravity here is stronger than Earth's and Namek's," said Fasha.

However, Gohan had already stepped out when suddenly he fell face first into the dirt of the red planet.

"Um ow?" said Gohan in the dirt.

"I swear you are just like Sera," said Fasha as she walked past him.

Gohan managed to get to his feet though he was straining.

"Oh man how much gravity is there?" asked Gohan.

"Oh it is 100x Earth's gravity," said Fasha casually.

Gohan's eyes widened at this development.

Suddenly we see a woman come flying towards the two sayians.

"Mom, Gohan, finally you guys made it," said Sera.

"Hello Sera we are finally back," said Fasha.

"I see that, so this is the one who defeated Cooler then huh?" asked Sera.

"Yes he is the boy that man told us about," said Fasha.

"Cool then we are going to have a fun time training you Gohan," said Sera.

Gohan was looking confused and simply fell forward.

The two girls laughed at this, both thinking Gohan needed to first get used to the Gravity.

"The first lesson will be to get used to this gravity." said Fasha.

Meanwhile, back on earth, we see everyone gathering around as Bardock was preparing for his departure.

"Good luck dad I hope you find mom," said Goku.

"Yes father good luck," said Radditz.

"It was nice to meet you Bardock," said Chi Chi.

Bardock simply waived at the surrounding group and told them, "I will be back as soon as I can."

With that Bardock entered his space pod and flew into Outer Space.

Meanwhile out in space we see a bright red star enclosing a deformed looking being.

Soon we can see that being put together as the star shone brightly.

"I will kill you Sayian," said the being.

End Chapter and also Story

THAT'S IT, GOHAN'S POWER IS DONE! Or at least the first one anyway. I noticed as I was writing this that I forgot to explain to what happened to the namekians so I will explain it in the starting chapter of the next story but for now peace!


End file.
